Like Father, Like Daughter
by Imahigo
Summary: It ain't easy being Lei. Taking care of two teenagers, arresting criminals, escaping pasts, and dealing with stalkers are difficult things Lei has to deal with. Lei soon discovers that his chromosomes might get him into serious trouble.
1. First Sign of Evil

CHAPTER 1 FIRST SIGN OF EVIL

Alece observed her surroundings. She was about to be sentenced to death in prison. Alece was a very pretty lady with red wavy hair that barely reached past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes indicated her nearsightedness and desire for blood lust. She had handcuffs on her wrists and sat down in a chair as she waited for the policemen to lead her to her doom. Just then, a familiar stout Chinese man in a suit appeared. He spoke Chinese to the guards and the police officer unlocked her cuffs and let her free. The man led her to his car and turned on the ignition. He stared at her as though she was in danger.

"Who are you?" She asked the muscular stranger.

"I'm quite surprised you haven't heard of me..." the Chinese man replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You were at the tournament, weren't you?"

Alece glared at him. "Who told you this!?"

He softly chuckled at that remark. "I was a participant at that event, too..."

"You?"

"I guess you really are anti-social..."

"Just tell me who the hell are you and tell me why you spared me or else"

"Fine. I'm Feng Wei."

"Feng Wei... why did you save me?"

"I'm pretty sure you're as aware of this as I am. There are people after us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean..." Feng's face went serious.

"I don't know... tell me..."

Feng clasped both hands on the steering wheel and sighed. "I guess I've made a mistake..."

"What mistake?"

"I guess you aren't the Dragon of Fire, after all... you're just merely some crazy-hydrophobic-pyromainiac-serial killer! It was merely all a coincidence. Maybe I should take you back to prison where you really belong..."

Alece gasped. "H-h-h-how did you know?"

"So, you really are the fire dragon. Good."

"What is it?"

"Now, Alece I must warn you that there are evil people after us. We should keep our powers a low profile and find the other dragons and save them. There are also some strange incidents going on that is inhumane... I want you to listen to me and cooperate."

"So, I'm not the only Dragon in this world?"

"Yes, there are more, a whole lot more, I don't know how many..."

"What dragon are you?"

"I'm the Dragon of Wind..."

Alece sat down in silence and felt depressed after what Lei told her at the conclusion of the tournament. She began to remember the secrets that Lei told her many years ago. "I think I know another dragon..."

"Who is that other dragon?"

Lei sat down in his office casually as he waited for an assignment. He stared out of the window and kept wondering to himself. A young man with brown hair that nearly reached his shoulders, walked in Lei's office. He wore a blue uniform similar to Lei's pink and white outfit and was assumed to be his partner. Lei's black shirt with jeans made him look younger and wasn't like his partner's uniform. He spinned around in his chair to face him.

"Chou-Su, what did the chief say?" Lei asked in a demanding tone.

"He said we have a mission. Someone stole a Ye Ma Che and they need you for a police chase. You're really good at chasing down a sports car, so that's why they called you. I've heard rumors that you used to drive a Ferrari in your teens and raced it on a local racetrack." Chou-Su replied.

Lei put his hand in his face and sighed. "Chou-Su, that's not true..."

"The chief wants us on Eighteenth Street pronto! I mean right now!"

Lei got out his seat and followed his assistant out of the police station. Something red at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to see a familiar red-haired woman he despised so much. The woman walked closer to him. She wore a maroon silk dress with spaghetti straps and some wavy fins at the bottom of the dress. Her make up made Alece seem like a very stern and proper woman. He glared at her and let her walk to him.

"Wulong-San?" Alece asked.

"Lei, who's this?" Chou-Su asked in curiosity.

"I don't know her..." Lei replied and walked off.

Alece followed Lei anyway.

"Why is she following you?"

Lei sighed. "I'll take care of this..."

He grabbed Alece by her arm and dragged her down the hall. He then pushed her against the wall, roughly.

"What the hell are you doing here!? I thought the court already killed you!? I think I should get rid of you, myself."

Alece stared deeply into Lei's eyes, full of empathy. "I only came here to warn you that there are people after you... I couldn't just get by on my daily life without warning you..."

Lei's eyes were flared with anger.

"I already know there are people after me! I don't need your kind warning."

"Just be sure not to do anything suspicious..."

"What do you mean?" Lei was going to hit her, but Alece caught his hand.

"You're not human..."

"What!"

"I know it's confusing, but I'm like you."

Lei's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"You and I are just so much alike in many ways. We're the same..."

"Why aren't you answering my question!"

"Wulong-San, you are special... special in every way..." Alece put her free hand to touch Lei's cheek.

"What are you saying! And stop touching me! It feels very uncomfortable!"

Chou-Su walked up to the two. "Lei, I thought you told me you didn't know her!"

Lei had an annoyed expression on his face. "I didn't. She's just some stalker and I'm kindly telling her to stay away from me..."

"Well, you need to leave now!"

"Right, I'm on my way!" Lei jerked his hand free from Alece and ran off, and this time, she didn't follow him.

_I sure hope he listened to me..._Alece pondered as she watched Lei run off.

Three young adults were all at a Chinese restaurant eating their food. One was a pigtailed girl in a orange traditional Chinese outfit with matching hair bows and grey shorts to go with it. Another was a young man with spiked hair and several strings of hair in his face. He wore some flame coat with the cloak over it. And the last one was a red-haired Korean with goggles on his forehead and a biker outfit. They all sat next to a window, watching the cars conviently drive by. A blue Ford Mustang just zoomed by with a police car right on its tail caught everyone's attention.

"Cool, a police chase..." Hwoarang awed.

"What's so cool about a police chase? People's lives are in danger!" Xiaoyu protested.

"It's just cool to see the police crash! They know they have no chance against professional drivers. I don't see anything wrong with driving over the speed limit. The speed limit should be called the speed minimum."

"Don't say that! Lei might end up getting killed in that wreck! I don't want that to happen!"

"I don't think anything's going to happen to Lei. He's a tough cop. Nothing can take him, not even a terrible wreck."

"Well, you'd better be right!"

Jin opened his eyes. "Guys, we should pay Lei a visit."

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang both stared at Jin. "Why?" They both asked in unison.

"There's something about him... we need to check him out..."

"Huh? What is it, Kazama?" Hwoarang scoffed.

"He isn't human."

"Lei isn't human?!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"I feel his aura... its nothing like a human's at all..."

"What are you saying?"

"He might be some demon... We must go quickly!"

The trio got up and paid their checks and headed off to the police station.


	2. The Visitors

CHAPTER 2 The Visitors

Lei was in hot pursuit on the blue '99 Mustang GT that was on his trail. He was almost on its bumper, but he just couldn't catch up to him. He just had to concentrate just a little, and he might catch up to him. Right then an idea popped into Lei's head.

"Chou-Su, grab the wheel, I'm gonna shoot the tires. Its a rear wheel drive. I should be able to stop the car by blasting one of the important tires. I want you to drive steadily with the wheel, and don't crash, okay?"

Lei's partner grabbed the wheel as Lei unbuckled his seat belt and drew out his handgun. He was able to shoot the car's two rear tires and the vehicle lost control and hit a light pole. Unfortunately for Lei, he accidentally pushed the gas pedal too hard and the Ford Mondeo spinned furiously. Lei was thrown out of the car and the vehicle hit another pole and split the car in half, as Lei landed harshly on the road, head first. Everyone gathered around him, and tried to assist him.

"Zhen Tan!" the crowd shouted, hoping Lei would open his eyes. No response...

Alece saw this on the news and hugged her knees in sadness.

"I hope it wasn't my fault..." she sniffled to herself.

Alece lived in a very tiny two-room apartment that was designed for a woman and her daughter. Nothing much happened in her house. For a very long time, she never realized how lonely she was...

i_Why didn't you stop me, mother? I was a monster... doesn't anybody love me?_/i Alece screamed mentally. She stopped crying and sniffling and stood up. She got her car keys and walked out of the door. As she walked to her car, a familiar girl walked up to her.

"Hey, are you really Chinese?" the voice asked Alece.

She turned around to see Xiaoyu, Jin, and Hwoarang looking at her.

"Uhm, no. I'm Russian." Alece replied coldly.

"Well, why aren't you in Russia, instead of being here in Hong-Kong?" Hwoarang asked curiously.

"It's simply because I wanted to! Can't you kids see I'm in a hurry!" Alece barked.

"Well, see you later!" the Korean scoffed.

Alece sighed and trotted to her car and drove off.

"What's her problem? No wonder she never interacted with anybody at the tournament." Hwoarang mumbled.

"She's such an airhead!"

"We must follow her... she has the same distinctive inhuman aura... I think she has some sort of connection to Lei... She's always thinking of him... just like a lover would..." Jin said apathetically.

"So, how are we going to follow her, now? She already drove off, and we're off on foot."

"Don't you worry, I know exactly where she's headed..."

"Where's she goin'?" Hwoarang scoffed.

"My mother taught me how to control my mental abilities, so I know what she's thinking. She wants to see Lei because he got injured in a police chase, and wants to give him some of her healing herbs, so he'll get better."

"Interesting..." said Xiaoyu.

"I know where the hospital is... its this way..."

The three young adults ran to the direction Jin was pointing at and avoided traffic.

A man in a white lab coat walked through as he watched his workers do tests on animals. He was an elderly Russian man and was well built for his age. He smiled evilly as one of his test subjects reacted correctly to the chemical in the tank. His lab has failed him ever since a mysterious dragon-human hybrid escaped the lab, but things are getting better and were able to extract some Dragon DNA to build a new living, breathing, creature. If they fuse it with the Devil gene, it will have horrendously evil results. He walked up to one of his scientists who were on a computer researching the whereabouts of the test subject that has escaped five years ago.

"What have you got?" the elderly man asked the younger man.

"Well, I have discovered that she resides in Hong-Kong, and was adopted by her biological father, Wulong Lei. Her real mother died many years ago, and it's quite possible Wulong is the carrier of this dragon gene."

"I see... so, who is this, Wulong Lei?"

"He's quite famous around China, he's known as the Super Cop, after surviving a massive shootout that would've killed him. Some people question his survival. Everyone wonders if he has nine lives."

"Hmmm... I think what we should do is capture the daddy and see if he holds the dragon gene, and his little daughter. If he isn't the carrier, we'll just have to use him... after all, he'll be our first human test subject..." The scientist laughed evilly at the plan.

"Uhhh..." Lei blinked several times before being fully aware of his sourroundings. "Where am I?"

Alece smiled with relief. He held his hands even tighter. "You're in a hospital..."

He glared at Alece once he realized she was holding his hand. "Okay, what are you doing here?"

Alece's happy face became a very concerned and sad look. "I heard you were in a wreck and was rushed to the hospital, so I came here to check on you..."

"Why are you so concerned?!"

"Well, I just care about you..."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I... I love you..."

Lei sat upright and backed away a little and jerked his hand free from Alece's grasp. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do..."

"You're pulling my leg! Are you serious!?"

"Yes, I mean it. Wulong-San, I love you..."

Alece was hoping Lei would probably feel a little better, but instead, he looked furious.

"You do know that I don't love you."

"Yes, I know."

"Why do you always follow me around, knowing that I'll never love you back?"

"Because I just can't afford to loose you..."

"Listen, as much as I hate you... why don't you go after another man who'll love you as much as you love me. You're a cute woman. There are plenty of men out there who love you? Why are you wasting your love on some heartless man?"

"Wulong-San, you're a special man... there's no other man like you... I can't help but keep from falling in love with you... it's just that you're... you're just like me... Feng and I..."

"Alece, just because my nickname is 'Super Cop' doesn't really mean I'm super. I'm as weak as an average man. What's so special about me? And I'm nothing like you or Feng! You're both ruthless criminals who should be put in jail! Besides, I'm not ruthless, twisted, and violent."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course not! Its just an illusion! I'm not in a romantic mood..."

"People are after you..."

"Alece, I'm fine! I can take care of myself."

"No, you don't understand... you have no idea about what they will do to you..."

"I know..."

"I'll show you what I mean..."

"Alece, get out of here!"

"I have to"

"Just go!"

"Okay, maybe Feng and I can knock some sense into you..."

After Alece said those words, she left the room. Lei sighed to himself. "That woman is insane..." Lei mumbled under his breath.

Right then, Jin, Xiaoyu, and Hwoarang walked in. Xiaoyu ran in and hugged Lei.

"Lei! You're all right! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine..." Lei replied in a relieved tone.

"Xiaoyu, he didn't suffer from any major injury, so quit hugging him!" Hwoarang shouted.

"I was just seeing if he was alright. Sheesh, Mr. Attitude, you don't have to be so mean..." Xiaoyu let go of Lei and walked over to where Jin was sitting, with his eyes closed. He immediately opened his eyes.

"Lei, don't attack us if I say this, but I have discovered who you really are..." Jin said to Lei.

"I can't attack you, I'm in a hospital."

"As far as you know, I have my mother's powers and I know exactly what you are..."

"So, you can feel people's presence, right?"

"Yes, and I know that you're not human."

Lei stared at Jin as though he was insane. Jin never lies to people and he's always serious. "What do you mean?"

"Lei Wulong, you're a dragon..."

"What! I'm a person!"

Jin closed his eyes. "Do you have any connections with the red-haired woman?"

"No."

"I see, you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You don't know anything about your origins. You were an orphan at a young age...you named yourself Lei Wulong, and you go by Lei. You recall knowing that your father"  
"That's enough!" Lei shouted in annoyance.

"Now, do you believe me..."

"No! I don't care if you're Jun's son, I'm not a dragon! I'm a human!"

"You have a terrible past you try to escape..."

"I said Shut up! Get out of here!"

"All of your close friends have died... You"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Lei was very furious and mad.

"The reason why you've been so angry lately is because the demon within you is slowly eating away your emotions, and he might one day take over your body and you'll be helpless to control yourself. I must go..." Jin stepped out of the door as Hwoarang readily ran out the door and Xiaoyu stood there in confusion.

"Lei, I'm sorry he told you everything..." Xiaoyu apologized.

"I'm alright. Most of the things he said was a lie, anyway..."

"Okay."

Xiaoyu finally left the room. Lei smiled happily to himself.

"Now that's over with, I'll just go and take me a small nap."

Lei fell back on the sheets and fell asleep within seconds later.


	3. Bad Luck

Warning: There may be some Lei and Feng OOC in this and some brief violence against women.

CHAPTER 3 Bad Luck

Lei was ready to leave the hospital and was very healthy. Just as he was going to walk home, Jin walked up to him. Lei turned around and sighed in dismay.

"Jin, what do you want?"

"You're emotions are slowly fading away..." Jin replied.

"No it isn't!"

"Well, one day, the demon within you break the seal within you and blow up this planet and kill you..."

"No, he won't! Not if I can help it!"

"It's impossible. You'll be nothing but a mindless mannequin by then. You have to see Julia immediately, before the darkness within spreads throughout your mind."

"No, I'm alright."

"Lei, won't you just listen to me!"

"NO! I will not listen to you! I don't care if you're Jun's son, I'm not going to listen to you!" Lei ran off and Jin sighed.

"Lei, its hopeless... I know everything about you... I even know your real name..."

"You didn't know I can hear you..." Lei shouted from up ahead."

"Never mind..." Jin put his hand in his face.

Just as Lei was about to step on his front porch, he heard some high-heels following him. He got in his fighting stance and turned around to find Alece standing there. He glared at her in anger.

"What do you want?" Lei asked.

"You have to believe us. You're not human."

"Alece, I have no time for this..."

Lei punched Alece in the gut and caused her to collaspe on the ground and cough up blood. He stepped inside the door to his house and harshly slammed it while he was at it. Feng walked up to the injured Alece. He helped her to her feet and frowned.

"Alece, you foolish woman! I told you not to approach him, alone! Now look at what you did to yourself!" Feng scolded.

Alece was ironically smiling as if she had her first kiss. "Love hurts, Wei..." Alece proudly replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because its true..."

Alece managed a weak laugh, but it was convincing.

"Next time you try to convince Lei he's a demon, make sure I come along, too."

"Trust me Wei, he'll believe me soon enough..."

Once inside, Lei saw Little Wu, as usual, on the couch watching TV.

"Where's Jackie?" Lei asked in a demanding tone.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed, today..." Little Wu grumbled.

"Where is she!"

"She's asleep, upstairs, and one more thing. Why did you screw up? You always screw up! I think you should be planning a retirement, after all, old man, you are getting too old to work..."

"Maybe I should put that in consideration... thanks for the tip." Lei replied calmly.

Ever since Wu could talk, he's been always insulting people. Even his own father. Lei was used to his insults and pretends to take it for granted. To him, Wu's insults are just complements. He just continued on his way, changing from his work clothes to his plain clothes. Often times, his loud mouth gets him into trouble, but luckily Lei taught him martial arts when he was young. He sat down on the couch to watch whatever Wu was watching.

"So, what's this show about?" Lei asked in curiosity.

"Well, you see, this guy right here is trying to fit in with his surroundings on stage. He's in an environment he knows nothing about. Whoever makes the funniest and most accurate adaption on stage wins. Its a pretty cool show."

"I see..." Lei mumbled after seeing an actor archaeologist play hockey and try and hit the puck in the sarcophagus. Little Wu laughed at that sight.

"Oh my... 'the ancient Egyptians played hockey to pass time.' That was a really good quote! Hahahahahhahahhhhhhhhh..."

Lei laughed sarcastically... "Hahahahh... the ancient Egyptians played Mandala... not hockey..."

"I know, that's what so funny!"

"Oh my... he just hit the mummy in the balls, with a ball... he totally got owned!" Wu's laughter was so loud that it woke Jackie up. She slowly got up and wondered what was so funny. She saw the TV screen with four pirates sitting in the ship. The female pirate said, "My mission is to have sex with all of you..." and Wu bursted out laughing, while Lei had the "What is so funny?" expression on his face.

"I don't see what's so funny about that statement." Lei complained.

"Old man, use your imagination... it would be impossible for her to do all three guys at once, and a parrot. Oh man, that would be a funny sight to see..."

Jackie sighed. _Boys will be boys..._

"I think we should watch something more important than this none sense..."

"Aww, c'mon, please, can we just keep it at that channel?"

"No! I have to see the news! I need to know if there are any civilian casualties from my 'little' wreck. If you'll just excuse me..." Lei picked up the remote and changed the channel for the news. Little Wu pouted as he saw Lei was interested in the news.

"Why does the news always have bad news? Can't there be anything good for once?"

"I only watch the news to get updates. I also read the daily newspaper for more updates, too. You see, a really good detective always reads newspapers for some clues to where the culprit might be. I also watch it to see if anything bad has happened to anybody in police chases."

"You need to lay off, a little."

"Shhh... There's something on the news I have to see, so shh..." Lei put his index finger on Wu's lips and he went silent.

"Live from the scene... There has been a police chase that has involved ten civilian casualties, and three deaths. However, the Super Cop suffered no injuries, despite what happened back there."

Lei saw an instant replay of himself sliding on the gravel on his head and then fell down after he hit a piece of the police car. Little Wu laughed at the instant replay.

"He didn't even have a scratch from that. Gee, Lei sure is hard-headed..."

"Uhhh... ouch..." Lei commented.

"Unfortunately for his partner, Chou-su died in the wreck. The glass punctured his brain, heart, liver, spleen, and left kidney and was already dead before he reached the hospital."

Lei bit his lip. "Oooh, that doesn't sound good."

"And in addition, the two people in the Ye Ma Che both died. They were punctured in the stomach with the glass and they never had their seat belt on."

"Dangit."

"Luckily, the young woman who had her seat belt on was arrested by police officers and is now facing ten years in prison."

"Oh my... you just slid on your head..." Little Wu barely said in between giggles.

Jackie who was behind snickered a little. Lei heard her and turned his head.

"So, you're finally up and at 'em. Right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, you'll probably fall back to sleep in a few hours, its only five-forty."

"I think I'll stay up a little late..." Jackie mumbled as she took a seat between the two.


	4. High Tensions

Author Notes: Well, I'm finally back. I might update some more chapters regulary and this story might be a little more exciting.

CHAPTER 4 High Tensions

Lei got up at six o'clock in the morning to get ready for work. He just got out of the shower and was brushing his teeth. He washed his face and stared deeply into his reflection. Lei thought it was a curse. He will never look like his age, but he sometimes took advantage of his youthful appearance, but most of the time he gets aggravated whenever someone younger than him just calls him kid. Especially that time he went to America, people thought he was strange, just because his hair was all the way down to his hips and they even called him a skater dude. He sighed.  
"Sometimes I wish I would look a little older, but sometimes I'm glad I still look young..."  
Lei put the palm of his hand on the mirror and looked down. He then looked back at his reflection only to see a yellow horned dragon with evil yellow snake-like eyes, staring at him. Lei flinched at the sight. He then rubbed his eyes repeatedly. The dragon was still staring at him. Lei looked away and the dragon looked away. He pointed at it; it pointed at him.  
"Alright, now, who jacked up my mirror?" Lei asked the reflection. As his mouth moved, the dragon's mouth moved, also. Lei uncontrollably laughed evilly and replied, "Well, well, well..... if it isn't you, Wulong Lei. You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
Lei sighed. "Listen, stop controlling my body, Jin. Its getting real annoying, now..."  
"Heheheh... Lei... you're so naive and innocent, aren't ya?"  
"Who the hell are you and get out of my damn head!"  
Wu woke up after Lei's shouting. Lei is never vulgar, unless he gets extremely mad. He stood at the door of the bathroom and listened in on Lei's conversation.  
"Hahahahahahhhhh... Lei... I'm you......."  
"No, you're not! You're some fucking illusion! Jin! Stop this damn mind game! I've had enough..."  
"No Lei... you're a monster........ you don't belong here!"  
Little Wu stood in confusion. Lei was talking to himself.  
"Hey, Old man, are you alright? What's going on?"  
Lei tried to tell Wu but someone spoke for him. "Nothing. I'm fine."  
"I heard you shouting cuss words in there..."  
"It was nothing, Wu go back to bed."  
"Alright..." Wu pretended to walk off, but he wanted to hear what was going on.  
"Now as I was saying, Lei, you're a monster, like me..... in fact I am you... you're just my human form..........."  
"I don't believe you!"  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt anybody........ for now......" The dragon disappeared and Lei had full control over his body. Wu walked back to his bedroom as he heard Lei's footsteps approach the door. He lied down on his bed and allowed Lei to check up on him, and then walk into his own bedroom.  
_Why was he talking to himself? And what did he mean by him being a monster like himself? I think the Old man's going insane..._  
Lei put his hand in his head and mumbled to himself, "Okay, Jin, Alece, you win. I am a dragon. I admit it now!"

Somewhere at the Hong-Kong airport a young woman with tan skin, brown pupil-less eyes, and even darker long brown hair that nearly reached her waist. She was dressed up in a heavy black coat with matching capri's. She was from the lab that captured her as long as she could remember. She never knew her parents, but the scientists there told her about being a dragon. The woman, Alexa Khang, had one problem with her: stuttering. She can't form her words clearly and often spoke in a sign language. She sat down, talking on the phone with her boss.  
"Sssssooooo, Wu-wu-wulongggg Lei is a po-po-po-policeman..." Alexa replied.  
"Yes, and what you must do is pretend to be his partner and hopefully get close enough to take a sample of his DNA and confirm a genetic match for a dragon. If he is one, watch closely to see if he has any other 'dragon' friends. This whole operation depends on you. The more dragons you round up, the better."  
"Y-y-y-y-yes sir, I will do m-m-m-m-m-my best."  
"Good, I wish you good luck."  
Alexa hung up the phone and pulled out a picture from her pocket.  
_Lei Wulong, huh? He's quite handsome... too bad he belongs to the lab..._  
She studied the picture to make sure she memorized who he was or what he looked like. A few seconds later, she got out of her seat and put the image in her pocket to head off to the police station.

Lei rested his head on his desk to take just a little nap. His work was very boring without having a partner to argue with and help him out. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his office phone rang. He answered it immediately.  
"Ni Hao?" Lei said in the receiver.  
"Zhen Tan Lei, ni ju yi ge bin. Ta yan yu shen yao. Ying dang wo qi zai zhi de xie?"  
Lei sighed. "Shi chi fa?"  
"Wei."  
"OK, ting qi yu wu xie."  
He hung up the phone and waited as Alece walked in. She was as usual, seen in a creme-colored floral patterned dress with a matching flower hat, flower shoes, and flower bracelet made out of real flowers. She also had a plain light orange scarf that made her look very elegant. Lei sighed.  
"Don't you ever get tired of dresses?" Lei asked sharply.  
"Nope, but it's kind of funny now that you pointed that out."  
Alece giggled at Lei's comment.  
"Tell me, what the heck are you doing here?"  
"Well, just to ask you to stop by my house whenever you can. I'd like to discuss some things with you."  
"Listen, I'm not going on your little 'date' here. Okay."  
"No, Wulong-San, I wasn't going to ask you out... I have some important matters to discuss with you..."  
"What do you mean important matters?"  
"Well, let's say this, some hit-man tried to kidnap your daughter, but I came in and took him out."  
Lei sighed. "Look Alece, I appreciate your kind concern, but I think you should stay out of my life. You're just in my way..."  
"Oh really? So, you don't want me to tell you that the hit-man works for your father? So, you don't care if I tell you exactly why he wants to kill you? So, you don't care if your_"  
"SHUT UP!! Besides, what do you mean my father hired a hit-man to kidnap my daughter? Do you even know what his name is?"  
"Yep, I sure do. In fact, he hired me to kill you in the previous tournament, and I refused."  
"What is it then?" Lei scoffed.  
"His name is Chi Shen..."  
Lei glared at Alece. "How...did...you...know...?" he mumbled under his breath.  
"Well, you do have his_"  
"Don't compare me to my father. We never got along, so just shut up and leave me alone. Stay out of my life. Go bother someone else! Besides, you're a very cute woman, go bother Feng!"  
Alece stepped back a little. "Don't worry, we can have this talk when you're ready..." She winked as she said this.  
"I don't think I will ever see you again..."  
Alece stepped out of the office and to Lei's relief, she's gone.  
_Now, I really hope that stalker won't see me again, but she is kind of cute... Regardless, she's a stalker..._

Jackie opened her eyes, got up, stretched, and yawned. She noticed the sound of groaning wasn't heard at all on television and that is usually Little Wu playing Halo 5. She put on a shirt and walked downstairs to investigate. Wu was nowhere to be seen in the living room, so she checked the kitchen and saw him shuffling through the keys in the key rack. She noticed there was a whole lot of car keys in the rack and there was only one car parked outside. She wondered if Lei forgot to get rid of the car keys in the rack. Finally, Wu picked up a key with a Nissan emblem on it with no key chains attached to it. Jackie knew the car that was parked outside was a Toyota.  
"Heheheh... I guess the old man won't mind if I take his rust bucket out for a spin..." Little Wu whispered.  
"You know, people are going to think you're weird if you talk to yourself like that." said Jackie.  
Wu turned around to see Jackie with her usual messy hair and an over-sized T-shirt Lei gave her.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"The stairs, where else?"  
"Were you planning to sneak up on me?"  
"Nope, but since when did Father have three cars?"  
"He's always has. Did you ever notice why this car in the backyard?" Wu asked pointing out the back window. He lead Jackie out in the backyard to see a partially rusty purple 1991 Nissan Fair-lady 300ZX Twin Turbo that was extremely filthy and it looked like it was sitting there for decades.  
"What happened to it?" Jackie asked in curiosity.  
"The old man says it still runs, but he doesn't want memories of Aszu plaguing him, so he left the car sitting there for fifteen years. He didn't want to sell it, because he thought something bad might happen to that car. So, he just left it sitting there..."  
"So, my mother died and he didn't want to drive it because the memories of her is painful..."  
"Yep, you've got it. Aszu died of a horrible death, too."  
"How did she die?"  
"Alece, I believe was her name, stabbed her in the neck."  
"You mean to tell me my mother, killed my real mother!"  
"Alece was your mother?"  
"Uhm, yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah....."  
"So did she tell you she killed your mother?"  
"Nope, she flat out lied to me and said my father and her both weren't supposed to be together, so she raised me and promised me she would take me to see him, but I was captured..."  
"I see... Do you know what I'm going to do with this thing?"  
"Let me guess, wreck it?"  
"Noooooo! Why would I?"  
"Because, you're a poor excuse for a teenager..."  
"Well, I have lots of money from Street Fighting, so here's the plan... I'm going to see if I can start this thing up and take it to an auto parts shop and see if I can fix this thing up..."  
Little Wu unlocked the door and got in. "The interior is still in tact... hop in..."  
He unlocked the doors and allowed Jackie to get in. She fastened her seatbelt, and Wu did the same. He attempted to start the car, but it wouldn't budge.  
"C'mon... c'mon baby... don't die on me...."  
The car managed to start on him. It sounded like an American sports car.  
"Cool... it still works..."  
"I need to change the oil, though..."  
"How do you know? Do you own this car?"  
"Well, I do now... besides, I'm told you're going to a private school, with me... so I'll drive you to the school, if the Old Man decides to let me have Aszu's car. He only has two cars, and I'm only allowed to drive his Camry when I need to. I'll just get its oil changed and we'll go..."  
He didn't have a hard time getting the car out of the grass and onto the road without crashing. He seems to be a very good driver. Jackie explored everything around her, and saw many pedestrians, cyclists, and some people actually driving a car. Wu finally pulled up at a gas station.  
"While we're at the shop, I want you to go and look up 1991 Nissan 300ZX, okay?"  
Jackie sighed. "How am I supposed to do that?"  
"I thought you were Chinese,"  
"I am, but I was raised by a Russian mother, so I can't read..."  
"Fine. I look for a manual, on my own..."  
"What? You don't speak Chinese, either?"  
"Well, technically, I'm Japanese. I do speak Chinese, I'm just not that fluent. I stay with my mother half a year, and I stay with my father for the rest of the year... I can read it though."  
"I see... So, were your parents ever together?"  
"Of course they were! How else would I have existed then?"  
"I mean were they even married?"  
"Yes, not for very long. My mother divorced him after finding out she was pregnant. My mom hates kids and she doesn't want to put up with them. However, she decided to keep me for the Winter and Summer, and the Old Man keeps keeps me for Spring and Fall. Luckily, he didn't have to pay for child support. Since I'm almost 18, I get to choose who I'm staying with. I really perfer the Old Man over that Witch! My mother is very mean! I don't get along well with her..."  
"Why did he marry her, then!?"  
"Well, one thing's for sure... he's a sucker for women... well, not anymore... but he used to..."  
"So, it wouldn't surprise you if he was really in love with Alece?"  
"Of course not! Isn't it obvious..."  
"I guess so..."


	5. School Days

CHAPTER 5 School Days...

Little Wu and Jackie just walked out of a store and was ready to get back home. They walked to the Toyota Camry to unlock the doors and out of the blue two guys jumped from the corner. One had a gun and grabbed Jackie hostage and got in the car. The other stood there with a crowbar. Wu glared at him.  
"What do you think you're doing, punk!?" Wu shouted aggressively.  
"We came here to take your car... what else? You don't realize this thing is worth a lot of money. Hand over the car keys and nobody gets hurt!"  
Little Wu grinned. "Sure, take it. Besides, its not even my car... and if I happen to let you steal it, you'd be in serious trouble, because you don't even know who the owner is..."  
"What do you mean?" The guy holding Jackie asked.  
"This fine thing belongs to my dad, Lei Wulong, the Super Cop, and if he finds you, you'll be torn to shreds... if you don't get caught..." Wu chuckled.  
"So what? Who cares about the Super Cop, he won't notice a thing..." The crowbar crook replied.  
"That is his only car... but hey... you can have these keys..."  
Wu took the car keys out of his pocket. "But first, gimme the girl..."  
Jackie grunted as the man dragged her by her hair to Wu. The man slowly approached Wu. He reached out for the keys, while Wu whispered "Now!" to Jackie. She bit the guy while Wu attacked the crowbar guy. He aimed for Wu's head, but Wu got in Drunken Fist Position and easily dodged the guy and punched him. It was very weak, since Wu wasn't really intoxicated. He grabbed the thug's neck and rocked him back and forth and sent two kicks to knock him down. He tackled him and popped his arm. Jackie kept her teeth on the guy the whole time as he complained and complained. He tried shoving her off and dropped his weapon while he was at it.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Stop it you little brat!"  
Wu told Jackie to let go and sent the crook flying back. They both ran away and got in a black SUV parked next to Wu.  
"C'mon, let's go home..."  
"Are crime rates really that high?"  
"Trust me, Jackie, the Old Man has to deal with them, 24/7. I rarely get in a fight with those thugs. Besides, those guys were wimps... Regardless, criminals nowadays are so weak, its like they want to be put in jail..."  
"I see, but why did they attack you?"  
"Maybe they thought a little kid was a good target to get what they want, but hey, what can I say? Criminals are criminals. That's all the Old Man says. I think he was that way ever since his aunt got shot in a bank robbery when he was young. I believe he got so worked up since then... I sometimes think he got a little too worked up."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well, I got a report that the Old Man almost killed a criminal at a home invasion and caught himself before he finished him off. He hasn't been the same since he was kidnapped." Wu got in the car and waited for Jackie to sit down.  
"Huh? He was kidnapped, how was that possible? I can't imagine that happening to him." Jackie sat down and fastened her seatbelt.  
"Well, it's quite hard. I do know for a fact that he managed to arrest a mob leader after getting shot a million times. It was seen in the movie and it really did happen. He handcuffed the thug and passed out. He was rushed to the hospital and had some serious internal damage. Get this... the doctors uncovered fifteen bullets within his body..."  
"What!"  
"I know, but he lived... he wasn't released until three months later... yet he had no effect. When he was back, he was back! Absolutely nothing could kill him, literally! He's like a God!"  
"Wu, I didn't ask for the incident thirty years ago, I'm talking about his kidnapping."  
"Right. It was about two years ago, when the Old Man discovered a terrible secret that mentally scarred him, but not too badly though."  
"What terrible secret?"  
"You know... Ah, I guess it won't hurt if I tell you... Pai was found in the Old Man's office, making out with Chou-Su."  
"Who is Pai?"  
"She was going to my future step-mother. The Old Man proposed to her the other day and announced he was going to get married, until he discovered she was seeing another man, Chou-Su. The Old Man was heart broken for a very long time. He truly loved her with all his heart and he got rejected. He's been rejected like that so many times I'm quite surprised he hasn't even thought about suicide. But he doesn't hit on women he likes anymore... he's just so passive..."  
"I know... but what about him getting kidnapped! YOU'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC AGAIN!"  
"Jackie, you're asking me questions and I'm answering them."  
"I only needed a simple answer and then go on with that incident."  
"Fine, no more questions. Not too long ago, after he was in his suspension, the Old Man was assigned to watch on the side of the road and catch speeders all day... he got bored and fell asleep. Then he woke up to find a sedan speeding by and the Old Man pulled them over. The two men got out and knocked him out by hitting him in the head with a large briefcase. "  
"A large briefcase?"  
"Yep, he had a concussion from the briefcase. The doctors said so."  
"Right, I see, so what happened next?"  
"Well, then they put his body in a trunk and drove off. The police discovered he went missing and some witness remembered the license plate number and they tracked it to some run down warehouse. They arrived on the scene to find the Old Man lying down on the ground in terrible condition. He was the only person to survive that incident. Ever since then, he has had some severe mood swings. One second he'd be happy, the next, he'd be mad, then depressed, then all psychotic and insane. Its like he's on drugs..."  
"On drugs!?"  
"Yeah, you know how people are when they're high."  
"So, Father often goes nuts."  
"Yep. He's always yelling at people for no reason. He shouts way too much and is constantly in a bad mood."  
"Are you sure he's not yelling at you just because you're insulting him?"  
"Uh......" Wu sighed. "yeah... that could be a problem...."  
"See! He's probably that way because you insult him _way_ too much!"  
"He knows I'm kidding him!"  
"Apparently not! Why do you call him the 'Old Man' anyway? He's only forty-seven."  
"Right, but he acts old. He's always complaining, nagging, sleeping, watching TV, working, and a whole lot of other stuff. He may look my age, but he actually acts like some sixty-year-old dude, like that Wang guy he was sitting with in the sixth tournament."  
"I think he would like it if you would give him some more respect, you know."  
"We'll see about it... we have school tomorrow, so I'll be waking you up early to catch the bus and your uniform came in. It should fit you perfectly well, because the Old Man looked at the size of your clothes."  
"I see. Wow. I don't even know what classes I am taking."  
"Trust me Jackie, it isn't much of a high school. Its just a police academy. That's all."  
"I guess that helps me a little."  
"I'll be able to explain things tomorrow morning."  
"Good..."  
Jackie was already in class the very next day. Luckily, she was in the same class as Wu and sat right next to him, eventhough she knew she'd get demerits. She couldn't understand a word the teacher just said and just sat down in boredom. She tapped her pencil lightly on the desk as the teacher was speaking none sense... She sighed. "When is this class over?" Jackie asked Wu.  
He glanced at the clock, which Jackie also couldn't read. "We've got fifteen minutes left."  
Jackie groaned. "Doesn't any of the teachers speak English?"  
"Nope, they're all Cantonese. Everybody has to be able to speak Cantonese. English is not a required language, but it is available in the foreign language classes."  
"Great. How come Father can't just teach me Cantonese or how to read?"  
"The reading group has it taken care of. You have nothing to worry about. In a few months, you will be able to listen and take notes from Sgt. Hsion in his lectures so I can copy off what you wrote."  
"Right. I can't wait until this class is over..."  
The teacher, Sgt. Hsion, walked over to Wu and reprimanded him for talking during his lecture and gave him a fair warning. Jackie put her head down on her desk.  
"Right now, I really wish I could speak Cantonese... this is soooo miserable.... how much none sense can my brain handle before it explodes?"  
"Blame your momma for this..." Wu commented.  
She just sat there and literally watched the teacher's lips just move into strange shapes and tried to guess what he was saying what his lesson was all about. Jackie's mind began to wander back to her old school days in Russia.

~Flashback in Russia~  
Jackie was nicely dressed in a blue skirt, white polo shirt, and some blue shoes Alece bought for her. Her hair was french braided into two pigtails. She was considered the brightest in class and always made 100's or A's on her tests. She remebered sitting down when the teacher announced something for Jackie.  
"Miss Khang, your mother wishes to see you."  
Jackie sat up. "My mother?"  
"Yes, she's in the main office with your sister."  
"Interesting... Am I to leave this school?"  
"Absoulutely, young lady. Get your backpack and stuff ready for you to go home."  
"Bye Ms. Yugosla."  
Jackie got her things together and left the classroom to see Alece and Emilie sitting in the office chair. Alece stood up.  
"C'mon Jackie, it's time to go home." Alece said while gesturing Jackie.  
"Why are we leaving school so early?" Jackie asked.  
"I've decided I'm going to take you over to your dad's house. I believe now is the right time to get to know your own dad. I believe you have the right to see your dad, even though he hates my guts. After all, he'd be thrilled to meet you. He loves kids, after all..."  
"So where is he?"  
"He's in China... That's why you're going home early, so we can pack up and get ready to go see your dad. Emilie, you might learn to like your step-father. He's a lovable guy... You'll definitely enjoy his company."  
"What do you mean? Who is he anyway?" Emilie asked.  
"He's quite famous in his area. He's a martial artist and a cop. He puts a lot of criminals behind the bars every day. He has a son and think you've met him before, haven't you?" Alece asked.  
"I don't think I remember."  
"Let me put some light into this subject. His name is Wulong Lei. Everybody in China knows him, just as much as everybody knows Jackie Chan." Alece winked.  
"I think I've heard of that name before."  
"You really did. Now let's go home and pack our stuff for China."  
~End Flashback~  
The sharp sound of the school's digital bell brought Jackie to her senses. Wu had Jackie on his back and carried her like a backpack. She checked her surroundings and towered over many students in school uniforms. She then remembered she was in Hong-Kong.  
"What's going on?" Jackie asked in confusion.  
"So, you're finally up." Little Wu said in an annoyed tone.  
"Yes, I am, so Wu, what happened?"  
"Let's see, you fell asleep during first block, I couldn't wake you up, and I have to take you to second block with me..."  
"It's all coming back to me now..." Jackie mumbled to herself.  
"Can I put you down, now?" Little Wu requested.  
"Yes, please."  
Wu had no trouble putting Jackie down on the ground. He crouched and let Jackie climb off and then walked on to Wu's second block class. Which was Physical Education.  
"Wu! This is P. E. ! Why didn't you tell me second block was P. E. ?" Jackie whined.  
"Because, well, nothing's wrong with P. E. You get A's every day for just being there."  
"It's tourture I tell ya'. Pure torture... You're physically fit. I'm not! You can see my wrist bones!" Jackie held out her hand and let Little Wu examine her wrist.  
"Trust me, I've seen worse..." Little Wu chuckled. "Especially Iyan, she's so fat, she can't even see her toes........ I'd rather be thin in bones than to be as big as a hippo!"  
"That's not my point. Do you notice anything unusual about my skin pigment?"  
"Nope. Nothing at all..."  
"I'm very pale!"  
"So? Boys dig white girls! It's the truth. You have black hair, white skin. If you put on a little more weight and grew out some boobies, you'd be a hottie. Well, actually, don't put on more weight. Just get some implants and you're good to go."  
Jackie sighed. "I'm not concerned about me being a guy magnent, You don't realize what I'm saying. You don't know what a thin in bones girl with a flat chest means. Do you?"  
Little Wu hesitated. "It means..... well, you're not bootylicious..."  
Jackie sighed again. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. You don't go out in the sun a lot. You're always sleeping."  
"Exactly! What else."  
"You hate P. E. or anything that has to do with exercising, which leads me to believe that..... you have diabetes."  
Jackie glared at her elder half-brother. "You know, you're not really as smart as everyone says you are. In fact, you're a stupid teen! That's right you're STUPID!"  
"Well, its not my fault you're giving me a complicated riddle!"  
"I'm NOT giving you a complicated riddle! I'm telling you the facts and I expect you to get the facts! Obviously, you do not have a brain! You are nothing but a sex-craized teenage boy who has an IQ of -6! Didn't Father ever tell you I'm fragile? Didn't he tell you I can't run without passing out? Didn't he tell you I have a weak immune system? Didn't he even tell you I was Dr. Abel's runaway test subject?"  
Little Wu had a dazed look. He seemed like he was day dreaming. "Dr. Abel? You said Dr. Abel?"  
"Yes, I did. Do you know anything about him?"  
Wu nodded. "Yes, the Old Man told me everything about how this hobo in pink glasses is trying to take over the world with an inhuman army and that Bryan Fury, who died a long time ago, was one of his creations. I guess I have misjudged you."  
"So, do you see why I can't participate in P. E. ?"  
"Yes. You've been tested on so much, your health is very bad."  
"Exactly. You get it now, don't you?"  
"Right. I see now. He's been trying to arrest that guy for years..... he's failed....... twice....."  
Jackie sighed. "How did he fail?"  
"His first attempt was Ocober 23, 2005 he was investigating the resurrection of Bryan Fury and had a plan to put Dr. Abel to justice. He explored the lab and saw many illegal activities, including seeing an imprisoned blind American girl being tested. He allowed some of his followers who knew about what Dr. Abel was up to. Unfortunately, every last one of them were slaughtered by Bryan Fury. That hag knew everything about this dead man and easily defeated him; However, some cyborgs attacked the Old Man and he was able to hold them all off. Only to realize it was all a distraction. Next time he tried, two years later, civilian casualties were involved and Dr. Abel fled in one of his escape pods, yet again, as the lab exploded! Luckily, most of the police squad, including the Old Man, survived. The Old Man lost his confidence and quit trying to arrest Dr. Abel. He always says this, 'Failure is not an option. If you fail, you fail! No point in trying if you failed the first time.' The Old Hag has a very negative quote. I feel that he may be afraid of failure. Like when he failed the operation around the time he was kidnapped and Pai broke up with him, he majorly screwed up a long-time undercover operation in an illegal crack cocaine bust. He was ashamed to show his face and his rivals told the boss he let his personal affairs affect his job performance, which was a lie, and got him in that kidnapping situation! Those retards! The Old Man is loyal to the law! In fact, he spent more than two-thirds of his life, including childhood, dedicated to police work and works on a twelve-hour shift when I'm in China, and a 24-hour-shift when I'm in Japan. You see, he would never betray the law. Even if he hated someone, he always told me this. 'Wu, as much as I hate someone, I will never take a life. Never. Even if they killed the person I loved most.' You see the Old Man is totally against revenge."  
"Ya' know, I think one day, your mouth will be a big black hole and you will get sucked into it for giving out way too much information! Who knows? Maybe one of Dr. Abel's spies are listening on us right now! They might use that to their advantage! I wanted to know how he failed, no more!"  
Little Wu chuckled very loudly. His laugh was heard across the halls into the other gyms. Jackie sighed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"What you said....."  
Little Wu's distinctive laugh was very well known throughout the academy. If at any point you hear that loud and squeaky chuckle, it means, either Wu is being the big bully and making fun of freshmen, like Jackie, or he's just laughing at something dirty he saw. All the students glanced at the two.  
"That is epic......... Oh my.........my mouth will be a big black hole and I'll get sucked into it..... You're funny...."  
"Who is that girl?" a girl asked whispering to her friend.  
"They say her name is Jackie. Lei adopted her not too long ago and she's a freshman. She doen't speak or read Chinese, ironically." another girl replied.  
"I see... a puny little freshman, eh? How about we show that girl what this academy is all about..." another girl added.

It was finally lunch time for Jackie. She was finally glad to be free of gibberish teachers teaching her Cantonese. She kept chewing on her pencil and sighed as they used complicated words.  
"Ching chong me hong hui!" Jackie would shout as an attempt to speak the language, but the teacher scolded her for using such foul languge (Jackie didn't cuss in Cantonese). All the students laughed at Jackie for using the wrong words, and her purring Russian accent. Lunch, in Jackie's terms, was a break from all that madness. She got her tray, prepared her plate and sat at a table alone. She sighed as she attempted to eat her noodles with the chopstick, but she failed. She attacked her plate with her chopsticks and threw them down on the floor after realizing it was impossible.  
"Screw this." Jackie swore lightly under her breath.  
After eating dinner at the Lei household, Jackie had a hard time using chopsticks and Wu helped himself to Jackie's plate, and Lei attacked him with his chopsticks, like he was some wise and powerful Kung-Fu master. He admitted having some forks he took with him from overseas and thought the silverware was really interesting and useful and they also make perfect weapons. He allowed Jackie to have some and she gulped her plate down in a jiffy. This was school. Obviously, there are no forks in this facility, assuming everyone at this academy were from Mainland China, not America, Russia, or Italy. She dipped her hand in the bowl and ate her plate by hand. All the students started laughing at her crazy eating habit and ridiculed her. Little Wu, who sat at a table with a bunch of his friends outside the cafeteria, saw her through the window and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" One of Wu's friends asked.  
"It's the new kid. That idiot. Drawing attention to herself." Little Wu replied, not admitting him being related to her.  
"Oh, that Chinese girl who thinks she's Russian." Wu's friend answered.  
"Yep. Believe it or not, she really is Russian. Her mother just died recently and so she was forced to live with her dad, who happens to be Chinese. So, she's part-Russian, part-Chinese. The only two languages she speaks are English and Russian." Little Wu explained.  
"So that's why she said, 'Dragonfly soar deep flood whirlpool!' in class today." A taller boy replied.  
Little Wu began to cackle with laughter. "Oh my..... she actually said that?"  
"Yeah, she said it right in the teacher's face! Right when the teacher was asking her to say hello. What a nutcase..." the taller boy replied.  
"Yeah, she is............" Little Wu said in between laughs.  
Jackie sighed as she saw she got noodles all over her self.  
_Father's going to scold me for this......_  
"I hate this school........" Jackie mumbled.  
A girl with long brown hair in a headband walked up to Jackie with two other girls behind her. One was really short and had glasses on and the other was tall and had shoulder-length hair. They were all smiling at her. Jackie couldn't understand a single word of what they're saying. Jackie glared at the trio.  
"Listen up! Read my lips! I do not speak monkey! Okay! You cannot communicate with me in no form or fashion. I'm Russian! Not Chinese! You understand it! Comprende? Ping-Pong?"  
They all laughed at her.  
"Listen, first off, that accent is ridiculous. Second off, this language isn't monkey, it's Cantonese, and third off, I can communicate with you...." The girl with the pink headband replied in English.  
"Good, you understand. What do you want?"  
"I want you to know this, high school is very exciting for freshmen, like you, because..." the pink headband replied.  
"Well, I am taking easy classes, isn't that right?"  
"Nope. Ti-lan, tell her why Freshmen have the most fun at school."  
The brunetted turned to the girl in glasses who pushed her glasses up her face with her finger.  
"Gladly. First off, everybody in the school has someone to go to when they're mad or upset. Either they get punished, make an F, fail, or even hates their class or a certain person, guess who they go to?" Ti-lan answered.  
"Let me guess, they go to someone who is smart and has some common sense."  
"Nope. They go to Freshmen. All of them."  
"Why?"  
"To take their anger out on them, of course! Teng, show her how fun it is to be a Freshman!"  
Teng, the tall girl squirted a packet of soy sauce all over Jackie's face. They all laughed at her and left.  
_I hate this school even more.... I've only been here for two hours and now I have met some bullies....... This is pitiful......_  
She sat back down and rested her head on the table. "Where's Wu when you need him?" She asked herself before finally resting.


	6. Family Matters

CHAPTER 6 Family Matters

Jackie raced Little Wu to the screen door when she got off the bus. She was glad school was over and so was Wu. He unlocked the door to the house and Jackie happily ran upstairs, while Wu just nonchalantly walked inside and looked at the refrigerator for any errands Lei wishes him to run while he's at work. Lucky for him, there was nothing on the fridge. He barged into his bedroom to find a shirt and a pair of jeans with black shoes to go with it. He neatly combed his hair and went through the keys in the key rack. Jackie was just about to sit down at the table and attempt to do her homework, even though she couldn't read anything. Wu poked her in the back of her neck to get her attention.

"Hey, little girl, it's time to go now."

"Go where? To the store again?" Jackie sounded very irritated.

"Nope, to the arcade." Little Wu said, trying to brighten Jackie's mood.

"The arcade?! What for? Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"Homework? The stupid thing teachers give you just to ruin your everyday life? Aww, c'mon, forget about it. We'll do it later when we get home."

"Wu, you should be more concerned about school than video games." Jackie pretended to be busy with her papers.

"Look, I'm sorry about what they did back there. It wasn't your fault you didn't say what the teacher asked you to say."  
Jackie looked up at her brother and glared at him. "Oh really? So, you're saying that you're sorry. You were the one who put glue in my desk!"

Wu smirked. "I only did that so I wouldn't loose my reputation. Also, I thought it would be funny to see your priceless reaction to your butt getting glued to the seat."

"Reputation! Is that all you care about? Just your reputation! You see Wu, that's why Father is always mad at you! You're nothing but a loud-mouthed-arrogant-dumb-poor excuse for a teenager! I don't think I recognize you as my brother!"  
Jackie banged her fists on the table and ripped her papers in the process. Wu didn't like it when Jackie is mad. She's almost as worse as the Old Man, in Wu's opinion.

"Well, you know what? I don't care. I think you're just a little brat. A spoiled brat! A brat that I have to look after! I can't wait 'till I go back to Japan! And I don't care! In fact, I'll just leave you here, while I go have some real fun! I might even pick up a girl while I'm at it. And you know what? You're not my sister. You're the Old man's little bitch. That's right, nuthin' but a bitch."  
Oh no he didn't! He just called her the _B_ word. A word that her mother told her to never use.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you! You just go on and have fun while I do something constructive, looser!"  
Wu turned around. He was furious.

"What did you just call me?"

"A looser. That's right, you loose all the time."

"Shut up! I always win! I never loose!"

"Oh really?"

"Of course, anyway, good luck. I'm outta here! Besides, I have a job! I don't want to get fired!"  
Wu slammed both the front door and the screen door shut. He was most definitely mad. Jackie sighed happily. She now had the whole house to herself. She accessed the remote, turned on the TV and watched some corny Asian soap opera. Jackie wondered why her father would watch something so stupid and dramatic. Maybe Wu watches it. Jackie had to guess what they were saying until finally the man kisses the woman and pushes her onto the bed. Right then, he was unbuttoning her dress. Jackie immediately changed the channel to some old anime show with girls in miniskirts who threw tiaras at monsters. She flicked again to see the news involving a car crashing into a restaurant. Jackie sighed.

"Isn't there anything on TV that is in a language I understand?" Jackie asked herself. Right then the telephone rang. Jackie hurriedly ran to answer it.

"Hello." Jackie said into the receiver.

"Hello, Jackie."  
It was Lei.

"Father?"

"Yes, I'm just calling to tell you that the chief let me off early today. I'm just wondering if you'd like to go eat some ice cream?" Lei asked.

"Sure! I love ice cream."

"Good, that's nice to hear. Tell Wu to get ready."

"He's not here."

"What?" Lei sounded angry.

"He said he had a job to get to."

"Great. Oh well, I guess it's just you and me..." Lei chuckled on the other line.

"So, when will you be here?"

"In a couple of minutes. I just got off the highway and I'm on my way."

"Alright, well see you in a few."

"Bye."  
Before Jackie could ask Lei why he watches soap operas, he hung up.  
_Oh well, I'll just ask him when he gets home..._  
There was a knock on the door. Jackie, thinking it was Lei, answered the door without looking through the peephole. It turns out to be Jin, Xiaoyu, and Hwoarang. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked Hwoarang.

"I'm here, because Kazama wanted to see that cop." Hwoarang replied.

"How have you been, Jackie. I'm guessing you finally found your father." Xiaoyu greeted.

"I did indeed, but why my father? Why do you need to speak with him?" Jackie inquired.

"Listen, Jackie," Hwoarang said, jumping in front of Jackie. "Kazama wishes to see your father."  
Jackie scratched her head in confusion. "Father? Why him?"

"We have some very important matters to discuss, concerning his origins." Jin replied.

"Origins?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there are some things about your own dad that you do not know and he intended to keep a secret. Like why he doesn't have pictures of his close or immediate relatives, or even speak of them. Did you ever notice that?"

"Well..." Jackie scratched the back of her head to think. "... Wu did tell me they all died in a big house fire and he was the only survivor..."

"Hah, sucks to be him!" Hwoarang interrupted.

"Hush!" Xiaoyu barked as she punched Hwoarang.

Jin chuckled quietly. "Heh, did he really say that?"

"Uh... yeah... I think... Or maybe he said there was a house fire and he got separated from the rest of his family. Honestly, I think Wu is just making up excuses." Jackie sighed.

"Well, you're right. Your grandparents didn't die in a fire. Your grandfather and uncle are both still alive, and I see their paths will cross again soon." Jin looked up at the ceiling as he said this.

"Do you know who my grandfather is? My grandfather from both sides of the family."

Jin took a seat on the couch.  
"Well, your paternal grandfather is a crime lord, and I don't know anything about your mother. All I know is that she was murdered when you were less than a year old. Your father told me everything about her. In addition to her death, she was terminally ill. She was afflicted with SARS and her body's immune system couldn't fight it off. Doctors told your father that they couldn't do anything to cure her and that she would die in a few weeks. Yeah, she did die when the doctors said she would, but she was murdered, not by a natural cause. It is very ironic that your mother died on the day she was expected to die."

"Jin, aren't you psychic? Why don't you use your psychic powers to see if Jackie's mother's parents still exist?" Xiaoyu suggested.

"I can't. She's dead. I can't see a dead person's past. I can only see a live person. Take Jackie here, for instance..." Jin paused to put both his index and middle finger on Jackie's forehead with his eyes closed.  
"...she met my mother. She has a large connection to Kazuya Mishima. She isn't human! She's a mix!" Jin backed away and clasped both hands over his head. "My mother spiritually communicated me and gave me the ability to perceive one's memories, and now, I know why she wanted me to do that. She wanted me to hopefully find Jackie and see how terrible Heihachi is. Jackie, I'm sorry for what you went through..."  
Hwoarang smirked and laughed very loudly, while Xiaoyu ran over to Jin's side.

"Jackie, is all of this true?"

Jackie shrugged. "I dunno. All I know was that my mother's killer raised me, and I got kidnapped by some cyborg that took me to a lab where I got tested on. Jin, is that why they want me? Because I'm not human like the rest of you guys. I didn't know such a thing existed."

"Kazama, you've been acting crazy ever since you ate that burger. It's been getting in your brain. I mean c'mon, Jackie is as human as she can be. First you think Lei's a dragon, then you say Jackie is a Devil! All your theories are ridiculous! I mean c'mon, if she's a mix, how come I don't see at least some fangs or a tail? Lei doesn't walk around with his tail waggling along. C'mon Jin, that burger got in your head. Just think things through more clearly." said Hwoarang.

"Jackie, I must say, you handled your case a lot better than your dad did. In fact, he went off on me..."  
Jin chuckled as he stood up.

"Yeah, he did. It's not like Lei to actually be so irritable. He's usually calm and quiet." Xiaoyu added.

Jackie knew that sounded nothing like the way Wu describes their father. Wu said that the worst thing you can do in your whole entire life is to tick the Old Man off. "Trust me I've seen him throw fire crackers at some dude who kidnapped Pai. Mann, it was hillarious, but too bad he was burned to death! I should a' put that on You Tube!" He also commented that Lei talked way too much and often nagged and had those annoying lectures. Jackie knows that Lei is anything but quiet. Wu had to inherit that annoying motor mouth of his from his own dad. Jackie was the quiet one. She doesn't have her father's talkative personality.  
"That's about what I expected. Father has a very short temper, even though he's a nice guy. Wu told me he killed someone in act of anger."

Xiaoyu blinked twice as Hwoarang crossed his arms and scoffed, "I told ya' he's mean!"  
"Hwoarang, Lei isn't mean. He just has anger management problems, that's all." Xiaoyu assured.

"Only if you get on his bad side, and it's easy to get on Father's bad side. But if you just watch out, he'll be fine." Jackie coughed a little as she said this.

"Have you gotten on his bad side, before?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Nope, but Wu has, quite a bit."

"I see. So we shall wait." Jin suggested.

Right then, the door knob turned and the door opened. It was Lei. He just got home from work and looked very tensed. His eyes were closed as he took several deep breaths. He then opened them and got in his fighting stance. "Jackie, what the hell were you thinking? You just let in some company! How many times do I have to tell you to look through the peephole before opening the door and do not under any circumstances let anyone in, unless it's me or Wu!" Lei screamed.

"She did look through the peephole," Jin said, protecting Jackie from her paranoid father's harsh punishment. He actually witnessed him break Wu's nose for smoking a cigarette one time. Hopefully, Lei won't break Jackie's nose for not taking precautions.

Lei's muscles relaxed. "I see. Jackie, you should have known better. It could've been someone disguised as Jin, who wants to kill you!"

"Lei, why would anybody do that?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Xiao, times are tough; sometimes it's so tough, you can't trust anyone nowadays. It seems like everybody's your enemy, but of course, you, Jin, and Hwoarang will never betray me. Jackie won't ever betray me, either, but Wu... I can see him betray me anytime soon."

"I agree with that. It is true. Times are tough." Jin agreed.

"Well, now that you're all here, Jin and I will have a talk. Everyone else, make yourselves at home." Lei's voice became calm and his frown flipped into a smile. Another thing about her Father, he is somewhat bipolar. Wu says he has an extra X chromosome, but Jackie knew what Wu was trying to say, and she knows that isn't true. She knows that men with an extra X chromosome are sterile and Lei sure isn't sterile, because it's obvious: he has two children. But really, Wu was saying that Lei acts like a woman at her time of the month. He has severe mood swings, but that makes Lei who he is and sometimes his mood swings does help him get out of sticky situations. At least Lei knows how to get out of his "nice guy" shell and defend himself. That's why he is a feared cop, make him angry, it's over for you. Perhaps that's why his parents named him Lei Wulong, he has a temper like a thunder dragon and he knows martial arts. She sat down on the couch, in between Hwoarang and Xiaoyu, while Lei and Jin took their topic upstairs.

"So, Jackie, how do you like your home?" Xiaoyu asked, piping up a conversation.

"I kind of liked it better with my mother, because I don't have to deal with that bumbling idiot! Oh well, Father said that he was going to go back to Japan in a couple of weeks, as soon as school's over. Hopefully,  
I'll probably like this home life better than my mother's. I wonder of Father will ever take me to his work." Jackie replied.

"Didn't we already establish that your mother was killed?" Hwoarang butted in.

"I'm not talking about my real mother!" Jackie squealed. "I mean the woman who killed my mother!"

"It must be painful." Xiaoyu whispered.

"Yes, it is. At least she told me everything about my father and took very good care of me. I knew she wasn't my real mother, but I called her momma, anyway. I really did love her, but learning that she is a renown killer, that broke my heart. I felt really sad. How could my own adopted mother be the woman who killed my real mother. I just don't get it."  
"Hey, at least you weren't on the side of the road or got killed by that woman."  
Jackie sighed. "I guess your right. She told me she loved my father very much. That's why she took care of me or didn't lay a single finger on me. She thought of me as her own daughter, because I was the daughter of the only man she loved. How odd, though, because my mother is a lesbian."

"Really? Was she really a lesbian?"

"Yes, I saw old pictures of her and her girlfriend. She told me she quit her homosexuality and ran after my Father. She loved him so much, she changed her sexual preference. She's now a heterosexual. I wonder where she is now. I think Father should at least give her a chance, if they ever meet again. She might 've been a sadistic-psychotic-hydrophobic-serial-killer, but she's still a very good woman. Even people like her have a good side. I know it."

"Hm, I see. So, who is your mother?"

"Alece Khang. She participated in the last tournament, she got pretty far, but then she lost in the semi-finals against Kazuya."

"I've seen her before! Does she have red hair?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Really? You mean to tell me that white woman is in love with Lei? You've got to be kidding me! I'd love to see what the children look like. I bet 'ya they'll all be deformed." Hwoarang laughed at this. Jackie and  
Xiaoyu both put their hands in their faces and sighed.

"Hwoarang, you're so stupid! Mother can't have kids, because her ovaries got cut out."

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised."  
Jackie gave Hwoarang the death glare and growled like a vicious animal. It looked almost like the paralyzing one Lei gives those who make him angry. "It hurt my mother very much! In fact, she cried, complaining that, 'I can't have kids anymore! Nooo! I want Wulong-San's children!' I felt sorry for her. It must really hurt to loose your fertility to someone you don't even know. My mother was raped and while she was raped, her ovaries got tangled and the doctors had to cut them out. It's a really sad story."

"She can still have sex, can't she? I mean, at least you don't have to worry about unwanted children. You can cheat on your boyfriend without anyone knowing."

"Hwoarang! You don't understand my mother's pain! She also lost her virginity she wanted to save for Father, but nooooo, some rapist had to come in and cause so much pain to Mother that she became mentally unstable. She's probably the only woman who actually cared about Father. I know, it must really hurt her inside. Besides, even if she weren't raped, she still wouldn't have kids, because she's already at an infertile age, anyway. She should already have reached menopause, by now. It's quite sad."

"I feel sorry for her." Xiaoyu commented.

"Well, she should be happy. That means she doesn't_"

"You don't understand her!" Xiaoyu and Jackie both protested at the same time.

"Fine, sheesh! You women folk are so complicated."  
Jackie jumped after hearing a glass breaking noise. "Oh no!" Jackie whispered as she ran up the stairs. She saw her father, standing over the broken window with his bloody left fist held in front of his face with Jin in his fighting stance.

"Don't you ever tell my daughter these things ever again! She doesn't need to know about my family! It's none of her concern, and I don't want you to ever tell her those lies, ever again!"  
Jackie put her hand over mouth as she gasped. Lei just got really mad.

"Now, Lei, be reasonable. The girl wants to know about her family members other than you and your son. She needs to know."

"Jin, I'm going to ask you nicely, leave my daughter alone!" Lei fired a right punch at Jin's shoulder, but he ducked and grabbed the arm.

"Lei, calm down. Gyakusatsu's going to take over you! Just chill out!"

"Shut up, Jin, you speak nonsense! Nobody tells my daughter about my twin brother or my father!" Lei fired another punch at Jin's head as Jin quickly responded by grabbing Lei's arm and tossing him up in the air and slamming him onto the floor. Jackie didn't want to see anymore, so she ran in and interfered.  
"Father! Jin! Stop it!"  
Lei stood up as Jin turned around.

"Jackie, how long have you been standing there?" Lei asked in an authoritative voice.

"Seventeen seconds."

"Nonsense! Did Jin ever tell you what my father's name was."

"No."

"Okay, then well... what did he tell you."

"Jin said Grandpa is a crime lord."

"Well... I guess we're even then." Lei brushed his hands together as if he was about to fight. "Jin, I'm sorry. I really thought you told Jackie too much. I did deserve that though. I had to knock some sense into  
me. Ahh, who am I kidding?"

"What just happened here, Kazama?" Hwoarang inquired.

"It was nothing." Jin replied, assuring everyone that him and Lei weren't fighting, but Lei's bloody hand caught Xiaoyu's eye.

"Oh no! Lei are you alright?"

Lei looked at his hand. "I'm fine. I just let off a little steam, that's all. Jackie, you go look in my closet for duct tape and go downstairs for some scissors. We're going to patch up this window and then we'll go out to eat. Does that sound good to you?"

Jackie nodded as she walked downstairs in a jiffy.

"Alright, Jin, Xiao, Hwoarang, I think you three should get going. Jackie and I plan to spend the afternoon together so see us again another time."  
Despite Lei's smile and kind voice, Jin could tell he is mad at him. Lei isn't having one of those "episodes" he is just telling Jin and his friends to get out of his house at the instant. So, Jin led his group outside and paused to watch the fatherly-daughter bonding in the window of Lei's bedroom. He watched as Jackie set the tape on the hole as Lei snipped the unwanted ends of the duct tape.

"Some family." Hwoarang mumbled under his breath as he got in Xiaoyu's car.

Alece sat down on a bench, waiting for someone to arrive. She was dressed up in a blue evening dress that was cut to where you could see the right side of her leg exposed, but the left was covered up by the skirt. The dress was a halter top and the matching choker had spikes. Her lipstick and eyeliner matched this color, too. Her gloves were a slightly paler blue and her shoes were high-heeled and tied at the ankle. The shoes were also the same color as the dress. She even had a navy blue purse set in her lap. The outfit she wore was perfect for a prom night, but it was a little too revealing. Just moments later, an elderly man in a black and white Chinese top, with black bottoms and shoes, took a seat next to her. The old man's worn out and wrinkled face was covered in five deep laceration scars on the left side of his face. All five of the scars were curved like an animal claw. He had one artificial hazel green eye on his scarred side, and a natural brown eye on his good side. His long, flowing gray hair was worn down but it was pulled back to where you could see his widow's peak hairline and oval-shaped face. Despite his overweight body frame and his wrinkled face, he bore a great resemblance to Lei Wulong. He put both hands together in his lap and sat up straight.

"So, Alece, what info did you get?" the old man asked without facing Alece.

"Sir, I've got everything." Alece replied, not facing the old man, as well.

"What did you discover?"

"He has a son who visits him every three months and he works a sixteen hour shift at the HKPD. He has an envelope with both his work address and his house address on it."  
Alece shakily handed the man the envelope, without looking at him.

"Hmm... I see. So that's were he lives and works. Tell me more about his son."

"He's seventeen. That's all I know for now. I will collect more information as I act as a mole."

"Good. Well, two people will meet you soon, so they can assist you in capturing that demon. It should be easy. He has a weakness for pretty women, like you. He's a cop, too and look out for that."

"Yes sir."

The old man got up off the bench and left. Alece felt like she just made a deal with the Devil. Soon, this would come back to forever haunt her again. Hopefully, her elaborate plan that took her several years to come up with will work. It only requires giving important information to both sides. Alece would then tell Lei that his father knows where he lives and works at. Then tell Feng the two things she told to both Lei's father and Lei. Alece is a triple agent, only working on her own side for her own motives. Hopefully, her plan will work and won't be a failure like her plan she proposed fifteen years ago that turned into a disastrous failure. It is a huge risk, since every good plan Alece comes up with, Lei foils them. Always. It's as if Lei's sole purpose in life is to always screw up everyone of Alece's best fool-proof plans. It was fool-proof, alright, but Lei isn't a fool. If Lei found out that she was actually the one behind all the attacks done to him, he would hate her for the rest of her long, solitary life. If her boss found out that she was telling Lei everything she told him, she would get massacred, like every other person who opposed him. The old man wasn't always like that; he used to be a great father until the incident of 40 years ago. He blamed his own son for the death of his eldest son, ex-wife, wife, mother, father, sister, brother, and even his disfigured face. If Feng discovers this, he will cut all contact with her and defeat Dr. Abel on his own. She had to make sure that nobody knew of her secret plan, not even her eldest daughter would know about her mother's motives. Alece got up and walked out of the noisy harbor.

"I'd like to have five scoops of strawberry ice cream cone with extra strawberries and sprinkles on top, please." Jackie said, with her hands on the glass display.

"Jackie, get your hands off the glass! They'll pick up your fingerprints." Lei scolded.

Jackie stepped away from the glass and didn't say a word. She learned from Little Wu's example that if she back-talked her own father, she would get slapped in the face. Lei was a very strict parent and he would hit you if you disobeyed him. Of course, Wu, being dramatic and all, thinks that it's child abuse. Jackie highly doubts if it's really abuse, but hitting a child actually straightens them up better than verbally shouting at them. Jackie hasn't seen Wu have any marks, bruises, cuts, welts, or any wound on him where Lei has hit him; all she sees is a red mark that goes away after five minutes. Besides, back at her mother's house, if you disobeyed mother, she'll literally cut you; however she never laid her finger on Jackie. She did see it as abuse, but it wasn't too bad, as long she didn't cut you every time you got in trouble. Jackie's mother was probably twice as strict as her father is. At least he yelled at you before hitting you, unless you back-talked. That was the only time he would hit you without warning, whereas at her mother's house, she'd hit you with whatever she had in her hand without warning and then have a long lecture on why doing what she just did was wrong. Other than that, she was a good mother, and Lei isn't as irritable as Wu complains he is. Plus, she doesn't even see him much at all, anyway. She's only seen him twice in the past few weeks.

"Are you really going to eat that much ice cream? Five scoops is a lot. I think you should think twice before choosing that much ice cream."

"I know, but I need to gain weight, don't I, Father? Aren't I underweight?"

Jackie was right and wrong. She is, according to the BMI, at the perfect weight, but she doesn't look like she's at the perfect weight. She looks malnourished and maybe she does need to gain a couple of extra pounds. She has large bones for a tiny girl her height, and maybe that's why she's so heavy. Wu was the exact same way. He is more muscular than his father, and he weighs over 200, but he isn't that much muscular than his dad. Wu's bones are very big, too. Lei has slightly above average in bone size, but perhaps it is a recessive gene to have large bones. "Sure, go ahead, knock yourself out. Now don't go crying to me if you can't finish your ice cream cone, because I'm not going to finish it for you." Lei said this jokingly.

"So, what are you going to get?" asked Jackie.

"I'll just get me some chocolate ice cream in a cup. Two scoops, please." Lei ordered.

"So, five scoops of strawberry ice cream on cone and two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cup. Right?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Alright, coming right up."

The two watched as the employees prepared the ice creams and handed it to both Lei and Jackie. Jackie was marveled at how they scooped the ice cream and put it on a cone. The people handed it to both Lei and Jackie and the two took a seat at the booth next to the glass window. Lei watched as Jackie devoured the strawberry ice cream and noticed two things unusual about her. She has a pair of small sharp fangs and an obviously long tongue, long enough to touch the tip of her nose, without straining her tongue. Lei stared at her for a while, until Jackie noticed Lei staring at her.

"What is it Father?"

Lei blinked several times. "Oh, nothing. My mind wandered, that's all. I noticed you like strawberries, right?" Lei took a bite of his ice cream after he said this.

"Yep, I sure do. I like it because it is sweet."

"I see... your mother liked sweet foods, too. She used to always eat candy a lot, and I warned her that if she eats too much, she'll get cavities, so I decided to give her strawberries and that was all she ate. She even ate it while she was pregnant with you. You was one of Hong-Kong's most healthy infants when you were born. Your mother said that the strawberries protected you."

"So, what was my mother like?"

"She was very sweet, like her favorite foods, and softly spoken. She was a shy woman, too. Also, she was very naive. I fell in love with her for her soft voice and shy personality. She doesn't like to fight, but she will if she must. She was a very young and strong kunoichi and told me that you should learn ninjustu."

"You say she was very young. How young was she?"

Lei bit his bottom lip. "Jackie, I honestly don't know. She didn't know her own age, either. Doctors say she was estimated to be about 25 when she died. I was really unaware that I was too old for her."

"You mean mother didn't know her age?"

"Yep, she had amnesia. How did she remember ninjustu, I don't know. There are some questions about Aszu that are unanswered. That was another thing I liked about her. She was so mysterious and strange... in a good way of course."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, I had an investigation in Taiwan and some criminal sabotaged our plane and we crashed. She was the first woman I saw when I woke up. She told me she saw me hurt very badly and wanted to take care of me. After I recovered, I got acquainted with her and got to know her more, and then we got married, went back to Hong-Kong and had you. Then, she..." Lei drooped over a little. "she died... I killed her..."

Jackie glared at Lei. "You killed Mother! I thought Alece killed her!"

Lei rubbed his left shoulder as he grinned nervously and tilted his head. "Actually, I killed her. Alece only threw the dagger after she died..."

"Father! Why did you kill mother!!! WHY!" Jackie bashed her shriveled fists on the table as if she had a tantrum like a three-year-old.

"Um... well... I didn't mean to... but it was unfortunate. After you were nine months old, I got afflicted with SARS, and well, Aszu got infectected... it was purely unintentional... heheheh..."

Jackie's glare immediately flipped over to a confused expression on her face. "So, you didn't murder her?"

"No, of course not! Why would I? I loved her. I would never hurt dear Aszu in any way, but she's dead. Damnit, if I had gotten myself quarantined, Aszu would still be alive, but then again, that stalker would have killed her. Maybe fate meant her to die that way so that she wouldn't feel intense pain when that stalker threw her knife right through your mommy's throat."

Jackie was used to her father's language now. Perhaps that's where Wu got his potty mouth: from their father. Jackie would just roll her eyes and ignore the language, hoping that she wouldn't pick that up from her own father. Back at her mother's house, if you cussed, you would be cut at the arm. Jackie didn't like that.

"I guess so..." Jackie mumbled.

"Excuse me, is Wulong-San here?"

"Great. The stalker just ruined my day. Jackie, hide under the table!"

"Yes sir!" Jackie obeyed Lei and hid under the table. Alece then walked up and sat where Jackie sat.

"So, how was your day?" Alece asked innocently.

Lei sighed and crossed his arms. "Terrible, now that you're here!"

"I'm sorry, but your father is going to send three assassins after you."

Lei sighed again. "Alece, are you familiar with the words, 'leave me alone?' Are ya'?"

"Well, yeah, but I need_" Alece's sentence was cut off by Lei.

"To shut up and leave dear Wulong-San alone." Lei said this in a mocking voice.

"Wulong-San I..."

"Yes, I know, you love me. I don't love you! If you truly love me, then leave me alone. God! You're so goddamn annoying! You always know where I am! Always and it's getting very annoying! Anyways, who the hell told you where I was?"

"The chief." Alece replied.

"Damnit! I knew I shouldn't 've given him that excuse for leaving work early! But anyway Alece, leave me alone! I don't want your help."

"But you can't do_"

"Oh yes I can. I really can. Don't worry about me. However, as annoying and stupid you are, I am glad that you care about me and is looking after my family, while I'm at work, but don't you stalk me, okay?"

"Alright."

Alece got up and left the restaurant, still smiling. Jackie has never heard her Father be so mean to someone before, especially a woman. Wu told Jackie that Lei has a weakness for women. That was his only flaw. He can't resist flirting with a woman, but Lei wasn't flirting with this Russian girl. He was yelling at her. Jackie couldn't blame him, after all, Alece did attempt to murder her mother, so Lei must really be extremely mad at her for what she did. Lei allowed Jackie to get out of her hiding spot and sit where Alece sat.

"Father, why are you so mean to her?"

"Well, Jackie, mark my words, revenge is bad. Very bad. If someone murders me, please don't take revenge on them, because revenge will make you go evil. You see that's what happened to those Mishimas! Their lust for revenge made them go evil. Now Jackie, I wanted revenge on that woman, and thankfully, I decided not to kill her by my hands. Why? Because she was my friend, that's why. She was a very good friend. And she's kind of cute, too, but regardless, she's... she's just a stalker who annoys me, that's all! A slow stalker I love to hate and hate to love. Its' complicated. Very! I mean, it's like..."

Jackie was in for a lecture. She sighed and rested her head on the table as Lei went rambling on how he hates her and how he likes her and how he sometimes looks after her and how he wishes she were dead and how he was glad he didn't kill her. He went on and on and on and on and on and on and on until Jackie finally shut him up.

"FATHER!! You're just as worse as Wu is! You two both won't shut up!"

WHAP! Jackie saw it coming. She just back-talked Lei. He didn't hesitate to smack her jaw.

"Jackie, I'm sure whoever raised you taught you better manners than that. In my house, you are not allowed to back-talk. It is very rude and blunt. This is your last warning."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I... I was just trying to tell you that I got the point in what you were saying. You used way too much detail. I can't comprehend that."

"Oh. I see. But don't ever tell me to shut up. It is rude. And one more thing, Jackie, please just do what I say, not do what I do or say what I say. Those things I said were mean and inconsiderate. I owe that girl an apology." Lei's eyes wandered up towards the ceiling as he crossed his arms.

"I think you should give her a chance. She sounds like the kind of girl who would gladly get run over by a train for you. She didn't yell back at you because she thinks you're misunderstood, not mean or angry with her."

"You do know that she stabbed your mother, right?"

"Yes sir, but she obviously has a change of heart."

"Look, Jackie..." Lei faced the pale and malnourished girl in a solemn glow in his eyes. Jackie cold tell that whatever Lei is going to say is very important. "I really don't love her. Yes, she's beautiful, and she loves me very much, but I need you to understand that I don't love her back. I always looked at her as a friend, not as a lover. I don't love her. I'm sorry, but I don't. I can't and I never will. I just _like_ her as a friend, not _love_ her as a girlfriend. Besides, I really don't think she'd make a good wife. She'll spend too much time worrying about me than about you. You see Jackie, she's mentally unstable. I don't think I can love a seriously mentally unstable woman. I really can't. Who knows, she might be bipolar. So remember this Jackie, let me pick my woman, okay. Don't pick her for me, okay."

Jackie nodded in understanding.

"Good, now let's go home, since we're both done eating. And by the way, please warn me before you throw up from car sickness. I don't want to have to clean up that mess you left on the dashboard. I seriously thought about taking it to the junkyard, but don't vomit in the car, because it is the only car that I can afford to own, you hear?"

Jackie nodded in understanding once again as she took a seat in the car and fastened her seatbelt in the poor beat-up, little bitty twenty-year-old Camry.


	7. A Heartfelt Apology

CHAPTER 7 A Heartfelt Apology

It was a surprisingly calm night over at the condominiums where Alece lived. Usually you would hear gunshots and many people would be killed. This place was always on the news for that reason. Another reason is that the houses aren't very stable and reports of people getting injured because of some malfunction of the staircase, elevator, and balconies. The problem is that the people who reside there are very poor and can't afford to move out to at least a decent apartment complex. These crummy apartments were more than seventy years old, and it is has been falling apart since Lei moved to Hong-Kong. One of these days, this whole building will be condemned, and all the residents there will have better homes. Card boards covered up windows of some rooms that have broken, been burnt, or had armies of cockroaches and the exterminator tries to kill them all off. There have been many dead bodies found over the barbed wire fence. There also have been some gangs take over some of the apartment rooms. Hanging out around this area at night is extremely dangerous, so dangerous that it's suicide. Lei had to be sure that he was armed with a pistol as he walked through the ghettos of Kowloon. He saw people buying drugs, stealing and wrecking cars, partying, and even guys kidnapping and raping women. Lei kept in mind that he didn't come here to arrest all the people, he came here to find Alece and apologize to her, in the middle of the night. Why in the middle of the night? Well, he couldn't sleep because of his guilt for one thing. Another was that Jackie and Wu would both be in their deep sleep and wouldn't hear him drive off. Another was that he couldn't go the next morning because he had to work from 6 until 22 the next day. He could try the day after tomorrow, which he gets off at 18, but Alece would probably be very depressed by then. Alece just needs to learn how to find another man and move on. That's just all. Nothing special. Lei found out where Alece lived, when he was investigating a murder case, he saw Alece in the window hanging up her dresses on the clothes line. She had a motherly glow about her. Maybe it was the dress she wore. It made her already round tummy, even rounder and made her appear pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant because she was never with a man. Luckily for Lei, he was gifted with photographic memory and he remembers exactly which window Alece was saw in. She lived on the fourth floor and the seventh window in the row. That means that Alece's door is on the third floor and is the seventh or fifth door on the left side. Her room number would have to be somewhere around 314 to 318. Lei is a good cop, he can pinpoint the location of the culprit's room just by looking at the position of the window. He carefully crept along the cracked sidewalk to avoid any intoxicated or high individual who might mistake Lei for someone they want to kill, or recognize him as a cop. He walked up the rickety stairwell, being very cautious because there have been reports of people getting injured from falling off the stairs. He managed to get on the third floor and saw an elderly Chinese woman in a faded pink bathrobe, with bright green-blue and white plaid pants with white slippers. She saw Lei and stood in his way.

"Young man, what are you doing here?" the old woman asked Lei.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for Alece Khang. Do you know which room she lives in?" Lei asked the woman politely.

"I don't know an Alece Khang. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I understand. But anyways she has very curly red hair and her eyes are as bright as jade. Have you seen her?"  
"Oh, that white trash! Why must you see her in the middle of the night?"  
"I owe her something, and please, lay off the insult."

The lady pouted. "Hmph! She is a white trash! She doesn't even have a job. She just lays down on her couch, drink tea, and watch TV all day, surely you know that!"  
Lei sighed. "Nope. She doesn't just watch TV all day. She sometimes visits me."

"I see, well, her door number is 314 and be sure to return whatever you owed her."

The old woman walked away as Lei approached the door. He knocked it several times before being greeted by a yapping puppy. Then he heard her voice.

"Who is this!"

"This is Lei, and I would like to speak with you."

Alece opened the door as a small dog stood on its hind legs and hopped around in excitement. She had a plain expression on her face as if she is neither happy, nor mad, nor upset about seeing Lei. She probably didn't care.

"Just go in and take a seat."

Lei obeyed Alece's command as she apathetically took a seat next to Lei as she held one of her medicine bottles. The whole living quarters was lit by candles. No lights were on, except the television, which had strange letters at the bottom of the screen, most likely in Russian. The fresh aroma of the candles made Lei almost feel like he was at home.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Alece asked in a sleepy and emotionless voice.

"Are you mad at me?" Lei asked Alece.

"Nno..."

"Well, you seem rather upset."  
"I'm just sleepy..." She sighed. "I have sleeping problems..."

"Like what?" Lei sounded very concerned.

"Nightmares. Terrible ones. Every night."

"What are they often about?"  
".... You honestly don't want to know..."

The little pup barked playfully and hopped in Lei's lap and started licking his face.

"She likes you... Fifty senses some good things from you..."

"Who's Fifty?" Lei scoffed.

"My dog. I named her Fifty because she costs me fifty bucks."

"Oh? Very original. I would never think of that... But really..." Lei put the dog in his lap and pet it. "why do you think I don't want to know about what kind of nightmares you often have? If you tell me, maybe I can tell you what they mean. Please, I can't help you if you won't tell me."

"Hmmm... very well then... my nightmares are always about you. Bad things happening to you. I can't sleep because of it."

"I see... I think you should just stop worrying about me. I can manage. I don't need help. I really don't. Also, it probably means you are depressed or something. I think you should consider going to a therapist. That's my opinion."

"I see. I honestly think they're messages about what will happen in the future."  
"Or you're just a nut case. Seriously, do me a favor and talk it out with a therapist. This medicine here isn't going to help!"  
Lei snatched the medicine bottle from Alece's hand and threw it out of the window.

"Um Wulong-San, that medicine you just threw out right then..."  
"Let me take a wild guess, that was your hormone pills, right?"  
"Nope, those were my anti-depressant pills."  
"Good, 'cause you don't need those. Trust me Alece, I know how to get rid of a depression without medication. Honestly, I, myself, was depressed a while back, and I eventually got over it. I didn't use medication. I just got over it somehow. I have no idea. I guess I thought, hey, my life isn't worth loosing. I have to live, and so that's how I got through my depression. It's amazing how I survived without help. Maybe it wasn't depression. Maybe I wasn't in a good mood for months... I wonder how it happened..." Lei tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in a confused manner.

"It's because you, unlike most people, have a very strong will power. I, unlike you, have a weak will power. That's why you're a very good cop. You have will power. You won't stop at nothing until you accomplish your goal. You aren't a quitter, Wulong-San. You never quit. You always try. That's also why you haven't aged a bit. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. That's what I like about you. You inspire me to shoot for my goals and live the life I want... You're stronger than Kazuya. I know you are."

Lei stood there silently for a moment. "Thank you, Alece. You are a true friend."

"I am? So, really, why are you here? You're the last person I'd expect who would visit me."

"Yeah, about that... I came here to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"  
Lei put his hand in his face. "For talking trash about you, every time you just show up."  
Alece raised her eyebrow. "Really? You came to apologize for telling me to stay away."

"No, not really. I just wanted to apologize for being so mean to you..." He sighed. "I guess it's my temper. I'm really loosing it. My temper wasn't that bad when I was twenty. It seems like nowadays, I'm more irritable than I used to be. I think it's because I'm now raising two children and I'm too concerned about my daughter finding the ghosts of my past that Wu halfway knows... I've been put under a lot of pressure lately..."

"Well, Wulong-San, why mustn't your daughter know about your past?"  
"History repeats itself, Alece. If I let her know what really happened forty years ago, history is doomed to repeat itself. We both know we don't want that to happen ever again."  
"Wulong-San, it wasn't your fault_"  
"Do we have to bring that incident up again? All I ask of you is that you keep this a secret. Please, do it for my sake." Lei stood up and was about to leave the house, until Alece grabbed his arm.

"Wulong-San, please tell me why you_" Alece noticed Lei's wounded hand. "You're hurt! What happened to you?"

Lei turned around to face Alece. She was finally showing some emotion. She looked very worried, so worried that if Lei doesn't tell her what happened to his hand she'll be really upset and have even more nightmares. He could see sparkling in her eyes, signifying that she is going to cry.

"I accidentally broke my window with my fist." Lei replied.

That was a half lie. Lei did accidentally break the window with his fist, but he didn't tell Alece that he had attempted to punch someone, but he dodged before getting hit.

"By doing what?" Alece asked while she unwrapped the homemade bandage.

Lei, surprisingly, didn't seem to care if Alece was exposing his wound out into air. He stood there and stared up at the ceiling, watching Alece's and his shadows unwrap the bandages.

"I just happen to loose my temper and busted the glass in the window. No big deal. Just a minor cut that's all. It'll heal. Nothing to worry about." Lei assured.

"Wulong-San, you're wrong. You didn't take the glass out of your knuckles. You just might suffer from an infection."

Lei faced Alece and stared at her new facial expression. She wasn't worried anymore, she was irritated.

"Hmm... is that so? Why don't you take out the glass?"

"I will, then." Alece yanked a shard of glass out of Lei's knuckle in between his pointer finger and middle finger.

"Ow!"  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt? How about this one!" Alece yanked another shard that was between his ring finger and pinky finger.

"Agh! Alece, it stings!"  
"I know, it's supposed to hurt. If you don't feel any pain, then you're a restless spirit, residing in a human host."

"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. I'll just wrap up the wound and let you go back home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you, yes?"

Lei nodded. Alece then walked into a room and then came back with a bandage. She wrapped the hand up and tied it securely. "There. You should be fine now."

"I can go now, right?"  
"Yes, now go get you some sleep. You wouldn't want to fall asleep while catching those bad guys, now would you?" Alece gently pushed Lei towards the door.

"No, that would be unfortunate..." Lei replied.

"Good night."  
"Sweet dreams."

Lei went out the door and breathed softly to himself."Phew! Good thing I got that out of the way. Now I can finally escape this wretched place and relax in peace at home." He sighed with relief as he walked back to his car and then drive home.

He entered the house to find Little Wu, with his hair down, in his boxers and socks, standing next to the counter expectantly. His right arm rested on the counter, while his left finger waggled back and forth.

"Tsk, tsk, Old Man. You honestly think you can just leave us here while you're out partying. You might have fooled Jackie, but you ain't foolin' me."

"What are you talking about?" Lei asked in a slightly angered voice.

"Ah, ah, ah... don't deny it. You know exactly what you did. Let me guess, it was that sexy secretary of yours, isn't it?"

"Wulong Lei! I did not do anything!" Lei held up his fists in defense.

"Really? Then why were you out?" Wu crossed his arms as he said this.

"Wu," Lei sighed as he lowered his hands in a relaxing posture. "I had to go to the hospital to see an old friend of mines. He fell two stories from a building, and he's okay."

"BULLSHIT! You're lying Old Man! I can see that twinkle in your eyes. Now tell me, what did you really do? Don't worry, whatever you did, I won't tell Jackie."

"I assure you Wu, I did not do what you think I did, but I'm not telling you what I was doing in the middle of the night. It's none of your concern."

Little Wu chuckled very loudly. Surely, Jackie will wake up because of her brother's loud laughter. "You're a terrible liar, man... why is it none of my concern?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you... I'm going to bed, now. You should do the same."

Lei yawned as he marched up the steps into his bedroom. Wu just stood there with a dissatisfied look of anger. Lei is avoiding Wu's question. He is obviously hiding something. Wu turned around and shot a bird at Lei. "Old Man, one of these days, I will bring it out of you! I'll drag it out of you and tell Jackie everything you hide from her! I'll even expose it to the chief and you'll be suspended! You can't hide from me, Old Man! You can't!"

Lei turned around and smiled. "We'll see about that... and please, watch where you point your finger, you wouldn't want Jackie to copy that bad behavior wouldn't you?"

Wu crossed his arms and sighed. "Mark my words, Old Man, you will be exposed to the chief! You just watch and see!"

"Goodnight, Kaitou." Lei said before closing his door.

Little Wu sighed, once more. "My name's Wulong, not Kaitou, Old Man."

Lei stuck his head out of the door. "And my name's Lei, not Old Man, Wulong."

Finally, for the last time, Lei closed the door and drifted off to sleep as Wu slothfully limps his way to his bedroom and got in the bed, being very careful not to wake Jackie up, who slept on the other bed. _You just watch... One day, Old Man, you'll be behind bars just like your buddies you arrested..._ Little Wu thought to himself, smirking before going to sleep.

The next morning, Lei walked in through the sliding glass doors of the HKPD. He was on time for work, just a planned. He left a note on the fridge saying that he had to work overtime, tonight. He was working on a case that involved a string of murders all across Hong-Kong, and they were all connected. The murder hid his evidences well, but not good enough. Lei had clues as to where the suspect is and he had ties with one of the victims and he probably killed his entire family so that there won't be any witnesses at the trial to put him in prison. Since Lei was going to find the suspect and catch him, he had to work over time. If he had that done before his shift, he always had another complicated case to do. Unfortunately for Lei, the chief never runs out of cases for Lei to solve. Never. Just when you thought it was over, there goes another assignment. Lei just couldn't resist police work. He enjoyed helping others, but sometimes, Lei never has time to himself. Hopefully, as soon as he's done with his case, he can just go home. Lei has a feeling that the chief has a much bigger assignment for one of his best detectives in the local precinct that may require working from 6 til' 1. Maybe that won't happen. As Lei walked through the lobby, guess who was there, waiting for him? Yep, you guessed it, Alexa Khang. She sat down in a chair with her black Labrador Retriever resting at her feet. The Chinese cop payed no attention to the American woman with a dog in the building. Instead, he just walked up to the receptionist.

"Good morning, detective." The receptionist greeted.

"Good morning, Nadime." Lei replied.

"Well, the chief has assigned you a new partner."

"A partner?"

"Yes, and her name is Alexa. She just arrived from America and came here to assist you in your cases. Alexa, this is Lei Wulong, your partner."

The brown-haired woman with her dog, stood up. The dog sniffed its way towards Lei and the woman followed her pet. She reached out a hand. Lei stared at the woman's pupil-less eyes as he shook her hand.

"Um, hi Alexa, nice to meet you..." Lei managed a weak smile after he said this.

"Nice t-t-t-t-to m-m-m-m-meet you, too, Lei." Alexa smiled as she shook Lei's hand.

_I know I've seen those pants somewhere before... they look familiar. _Lei thought as he noticed Alexa's black capris. "Who did you work for?"

"The FBI." Alexa said clearly.

"I see. I worked with the FBI a couple of times, in my police career... I like the FBI better, but I still prefer my friends here in Hong-Kong."  
The two stopped shaking hands. Lei walked straight to the chief's office, while Alexa followed. He then took one seat, while Alexa took another, next to Lei. The office was very well decorated with rare vases and lots of files and paperwork. The chief's name was Ray Zhui. He is an elderly police officer in his late 50's and knew Lei when he was once a malnourished teenager, like Jackie, and lived on the streets on his own. Lei looked up to him as a friend, more than a superior, and often followed his orders, and avoided disregarding orders, which ironically, Lei does quite often. Lei respected the man. He is almost at the age when he must retire, and Lei would miss the chief if he retired. If it wasn't for Ray, Lei wouldn't be a police officer.

"So, chief, tell me about my new partner." Lei asked gently in a demanding voice.

"Well, Wulong, this is Alexa Khang. She came from the FBI." The chief replied.

Ray was also one of the only people in Lei's life who called him by his first. Lei usually liked being referred to himself by his surname, but people who were important to him, or met him when he was abandoned by his adopted parents, used his first name. Among those people were Chief Ray, Alece, Bryan, and Jun. They were the only people who called him by his first.

"Excuse me, did you just say that her last name was Khang?" Lei tilted his head and raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, I did. Is there anything out of the ordinary about this name?"

"Yep, sure is. That is the last name of that stalker!"

"S-s-s-s-s-stalker?" Alexa asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, Alece Khang. Does it ring a bell?" Lei scoffed.

"Y-y-y-yes... she's m-m-m-my c-c-c-c-c-cous-s-s-s-s-in..."

"What'd she just say, chief?"

"She said that Alece Khang is her cousin." Ray replied.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I couldn't understand her at all. Is she blind?"

"No, she isn't."

"Oh? But she_"

"Alexa Khang is the best FBI agent in America. President Jones sent you Alexa for a reason. Despite this, she has some serious stuttering problems, and she has a great police dog. His name is Koda and he is very good at sniffing out drugs and hidden evidences at the crime scene. She is also allowed to take her dog with her in public buildings that normally don't allow dogs."  
"Hmmmmn, I see. I was wondering why she had that dog with her. So, chief, may I be dismissed."

"Yes, Wulong, you may leave."

Lei got up and left the office, while Alexa followed suit, but she went the opposite direction. She had a lock of Lei's hair in her tweezers. She put the hair in front of Koda's nose and let the dog sniff the hair. He growled ferociously.

"G-g-g-g-g-good boy... now t-t-t-t-t-to s-s-s-s-see D-D-D-D-Dr. Ab-b-b-el." The young woman put the hair in a plastic bag. She then hid it in her purse. Her third eye, hidden underneath her hair on the nape of her neck, picked up Lei walking towards her. She didn't turn around, or else Lei would think she had a third eye, so she waited for Lei to approach her. He put his hand on her right shoulder.

"Alright, now let's go catch that suspect before he leaves his position, and kills other people."

"Right."

Lei, Alexa, and Koda all ran off to the unmarked police car, a white 2018 Mazda Atenza, and immediately sped off, with Lei at the wheel, Alexa in the passenger seat, and Koda, with his seatbelt fastened, in the back seat. Alece, who's car was parked next to Lei's, saw the woman who took her daughter sitting next to the man Alece loved dearly.

_Wulong-San, you fool! Alexa's a spy!_Alece screamed mentally, as she stabbed her car with her knife. A young policeman saw this and grabbed both of Alece's arms and held her as she threw her temper tantrum.

"Lady, calm down! Stop stabbing this car with a murder weapon." the black-haired male policeman commanded.

"You cops are a bunch of idiots! Alexa is not a cop, she's a cyborg!" Alece barked as she struggled to get free.

"Alexa is a cop, a very good one at that. By the way, in case you're wondering, Lei doesn't love you. He _hates_ you. Lei cannot trust you after what you did to his wife. Besides, just be thankful we actually let you free. Don't you let me catch you playing with that knife, or I'll throw you back in jail and put you to death."

Alece's head sank. "He doesn't love me?"

"Of course he doesn't. It's obvious."  
"If you say so..."

Soon, Alece stopped struggling and the police officer let Alece go. Alece sat down in her car to ponder on how to convince Lei that Alexa is an imposter.


	8. Fight! Fight! Fight!

A/N: Okay, note to the readers, the original story was written in July 2006, way before the information of Tekken 6 was released. Now with new information, I'll add new characters in there, but I will not use the Tekken 6 storyline, but my own. I don't like the whole Jin taking over the world or starting a world war. I like the idea that Heihachi regains control of the Mishima Zaibatsu after the 6th tournament. Also, I have looked up different speeches and dialects that fit my character and you might see an improvement in the dialog. Also, I haven't played any Tekken after Tag, so just bear with me if Feng or anyone is out of character. Also, in the original, Lei discovered his powers, but in the new one, Lei denies knowing what he is and he pretends he doesn't know. I also deleted the prologue, because everything in the story doesn't add up to the prologue. That is all. Enjoy the fan fiction.

CHAPTER 8 Fight! Fight! Fight!

It wasn't long before Alexa and Lei both had leads on the murderer, and Lei must admit, Alexa's a pretty good cop, but still there was something about her pants that was somewhere in Lei's memory and it nearly escaped his mind. He knows he has seen those pair of pants before, he just doesn't know where. The two were both currently eating at a cafe`, working as two undercover agents. They found the murder, but he got away. Now they just have to hope their necks to get strangled. Lei sat at the window, with a cup of coffee. Alexa sat across from Lei, with some tea, and her dog was seated next to her, resting his head on the table. It seemed like the two were both on a date, according to most people. All they were doing was relaxing and discussing what to do next or how to catch the bad guy. The owner of the shop knows Lei very well and he often takes his son or partner with him just to talk. He is a regular at the place, always orders the specialty cappuccino coffee. Wu always orders coke every time, and as for Chou-Su, he ordered black coffee, but he's dead now. The manager was a long time friend of Lei's and attended high school together. Even though he knew Lei in his teens, he referred to him by his surname, like everybody else does. He walked over to greet his friend he graduated with.

"Good day for coffee, isn't it?" the manager asked Lei.

"Yep, sure is." Lei took a quick sip.

"So, have any leads on the bad guy?"

"Yep, it's a matter of fact, we found his residence, but it was deserted."

"I see, so this is your new partner, right?"

"Yep, she sure is... she used to work for the FBI, and she has some speech impediment problems. She is a really good detective, too."  
"I see, well good luck, and if you need anything, I'll be out back." The manager of the cafe` left the two cops alone at the table to discuss some police business.

"Who?" Alexa asked, avoiding complete sentences.

"Oh, the manager? His name's Xin Mushi. We went to school together. I usually come here just for the coffee. It's really good. You should try it. It's good."

Alexa got out her purse and put a picture of a terrible wound on a person's forearm, near the elbow joint.

"What's this? Is this a dog bite?"

"No. This m-m-m-man died b-b-b-b-b-bleeding t-t-t-t-t-to death, by a h-h-h-h-hum-m-m-man b-b-b-b-b-bit-t-t-te."

"A what? How'd he die?"

Alexa frowned. Sometimes Lei was just too impatient and just ask her to repeat the sentence again. She hated talking more than anything in the world. Surely her cybernetic enhancements would modify her speech, but instead, her eyesight, endurance, strength, and language skills. "B-b-b-b-blood!"

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that the man was an emo and he bled to death by intentionally biting himself. Am I right?"  
"Lei.... g-g-g-g-g-irl... b-b-b-b-bite him!"

"Oh, so his girlfriend bit him. Was she emo, too?"  
Koda, sensing his owner's frustration barked ferociously at Lei. Alexa non-verbally told the dog to calm down. Alexa's stuttering was to the point where Lei can't comprehend, so she signed.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't sign. I really don't."

Koda growled at Lei, showing his teeth. Lei saw this to be very uncharacteristic of a Labrador Retriever. He has never seen one threaten anyone before. Perhaps he is a good police dog. "Okay, now Alexa, right now would be a very good idea to tell little ol' blackie to settle down, because I think he wants to eat me."

Alexa sighed and resorted to writing. She wrote down what she was trying to say in delicate handwriting.

"Oh, I see. So what you were trying to say is that my daughter, bit him, caused an infection and killed him? How can that be? I think a vampire did this! Not my daughter! And how did my car get involved in this? If you look at these two punctures, no human being has canine teeth that sharp that can dig into human flesh like that. If it were possible, then why did not her buck teeth dig into the flesh as well? So, tell me, what made you come up with that conclusion?"

Alexa wrote down her message once more.

"There is no record of Jackie's teeth, nor her medical papers. I think she probably isn't human. I mean, we've seen Ogre, the Devil Gene, Jin, Jinpachi, Alece, Feng, and Kazuya. It is possible."

"Oh? So, you really think Jackie is a vampire? I assure you Alexa, I did not marry a vampire, and I'm not one either. You can examine my teeth to check for yourself." Lei opened his mouth very wide to allow Alexa to analyze his teeth. Lei was wrong. Alexa saw four canines in the front of his mouth that appeared to have been sawed down to appear more human. It seems like Lei is indeed a dragon. Lei closed his mouth. "So, did you see anything that interests you?"

Alexa nodded no.

"Just as I thought. Now, let's go check back at the murderer's apartment, before he gets away."

Lei chugged down the last of his coffee, as Alexa finished her tea.

_Lei, I know you're hiding something. You can't hide from me. You know of your existence... you deny it... I see it in your doubtful eyes..._

It was yet another boring day at school. It did help to have Little Wu in her first block, and in her third lunch, but she is on her own in a school that does not consider Russia as a language. She felt that it was torture. Jackie wishes she could just be home schooled by her own father, while he's on the job. Maybe he knows Russian and he could teach her how to read. Jackie sighed deeply as she sat down on the couch and reflected on how terrible her school day was and counted on her fingers how many days were left before graduation night, so Wu will finally go back to Japan and pursue his career in whatever he wanted to when he's 18. Wu never said anything about what his career of choice is and maybe he intended to keep it a secret because he doesn't want Lei to know what Wu wants to be when he grows up. Wu probably won't get far in life, because he is so reckless and stupid. Jackie was also hoping that if Wu goes back to Japan, and Lei switches to 24-hour interpol missions, she might go with him and travel across the globe with just her, her father, and his partner, solving crimes. She might even get an on-job experience in police work when she signs up for the police academy. That was one thing Jackie looked forward to more than anything, going to work with her father. She couldn't sleep well last night, because as usual, Wu is bickering with his dad. The two act more like brothers than father and son. She highly doubts the two will ever get along. If they do, they will create a major time paradox, and then the whole world will defy the law of physics and get sucked into a black whole, thus causing the entire human race to go extinct.

"How's your day, Jackie?" Little Wu asks considerably.

"My day? You're asking how my day was?" Jackie barked back.

"Well, yeah! Isn't that what brothers do? Now let me ask you that question again, How's your day?"

"Boring."

"Ditto, but you look sad. Is something by any chance, bothering you?"

Jackie isn't used to seeing Wu like this. He usually has his nose up high, and thinks he runs the country, but right now, he looked very worried and concerned. It made him look almost exactly like his father, even though Wu looked nothing like his dad. "Why do you care?"

"Jackie, let me ask you this, are you PMSing?"

"No, Wu, I am not. I'm just trying to figure out why do you care. Besides, you are going back to Japan in five days, so it really doesn't matter."

Wu sighed. "Look Jackie, it's obvious. You are most definitely hiding something. No matter how hard you try, you can't fool me. So tell me, who's bothering you?"

"Nobody. I'm perfectly fine, and will you stop worrying about me! If I have a personal problem, the only person I'm going to is Father! Besides, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through anyway."

Little Wu smirked. "Good luck getting in touch with the Old Man. He'll be working overtime, tonight."  
"Well, I'll just dial his work number."

"Or maybe the Old Man isn't really working overtime. He just says that as an excuse for sleeping with a woman. I wonder who it is this time... maybe it's some woman he ran into during his investigations..."  
"Don't be silly, Wu."  
"I'm serious. There are a lot of things about the Old Man that you really don't want to know, like the fact that he's had sex with a lot of women."

"No, he did not!" Jackie crossed her arms and glared at Wu.

"Well, the Old Man just denies it. Who knows? Maybe we have at least ten other siblings we don't know about."  
"Don't be so ridiculous. Father would never do such a thing like that."  
"Oh, yes he would. He might be a police officer almost everyone looks up, but really, he's nothing but a dirty old bastard. He's a poser! A hypocrite. He says he doesn't do drugs! Liar! I can smell that liquor under your breath when you get home. Then, you complain that you can't go to work because you have a hangover. You see Jackie, the Old Man isn't who you think he is. You think he's the perfect role model. You think just because he has the title 'Super Cop' means he never does anything wrong! Jackie, there is no such thing as a flawless angel. The Old Man is an alcoholic. He won't admit it, though."

Jackie's eyes were flared with anger. "You're wrong, Wu! If Father was an alcoholic, then why is he still on the police force, and why aren't we abused?! And why doesn't he have any alcoholic beverages in the refrigerator? You see, Father is not an alcoholic."

Wu smiled sheepishly to himself. "Okay, you're right, he's not as bad as the people he puts behind the bar, but still, he drinks. He isn't an alcoholic, because he has gone years without drinking, before, well I can't say that, because I don't stay with the Old Man all year 'round. But he can go by without drinking for a long time, anyway. But still, the Old Man's a poser."

Jackie sighed softly to herself. "TMI, Wu. TMI."

"Well, it's the truth. I never lie to you, do I?"  
"Knowing Father, he isn't like that. He doesn't seem to be _that_ kind of person. I mean he does have a potty mouth, but everybody has a potty mouth, it seems."

"Jackie, I think you just can't handle the truth! The Old Man is a drunken man-whore, who pretends that he's riotous and pure in heart. You can't handle it. In fact, he probably ran away from his parents at a young age."

"But Wu! He said they all died in a fire!"  
"Well, that was a lie. The Old Man told me he was born into a rich family and his mansion got caught on fire."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. _So, Jin was right...Father's parents didn't die in a fire... _"Mansion?"

"Yep, the Old Man said he accidentally set the kitchen on fire, when he was only seven and everyone died, except for him. He was the only survivor. Since then, the Old Man has lived on his own on the rough streets of Shanghai. He said he hid in the back of a farm truck and got off in Hong-Kong. That sounds ridiculous!"

"Well, Wu, you never know... that could be the truth."

"I think he ran away! He never even took me to see the ruins of that place!"  
"Maybe Father regrets what he did."

"Or maybe the Old Man is making up stories, like that one story when he had a close encounter with a hopping corpse. Yeah right, those things are mythical. They don't even exist. He told me that was the reason why he wouldn't take me there. He claims he saw a hopping corpse who was his aunt who perished in a fire, and she almost ate the Old Man until he found a chicken and shot it and squeezed the blood onto the zombie and then it vanished."

"A hopping corpse? What is that?"

"A Chinese myth. Just a zombie that just hops around and chokes you to death with their sharp claws. That's all. They don't exist."

Jackie put both hands on her hips. "Well, maybe they do. I mean, we've seen Devil Jin, haven't we?" She tilted her head after she said this.

"Yeah, but still, the Devil ain't no zombie. Not until I see an undead person walk past this house, then I will believe the Old Man. A hopping corpse and devil are not the same thing. Besides, Kazuya and Jin are the only two non-humans who live in this world."

Jackie smiled to herself. "Oh really? I'm not human, and neither are you."

Little Wu chuckled to himself. "Yeah, right! Where did you come up with that assumption?"

"Well, I thought sin_" Wu covered up Jackie's mouth before she said anything else and shhed her.

"We've got company... you should go hide."

Jackie was kicking and screaming as Wu dragged her to the closet under the stairs and locked the door so Jackie wouldn't get out. He then walked outside to see a banged-up white automobile that hit the back end of the Camry. Wu sighed to himself as he saw three people step out of the car. One was a Caucasian white-haired pale-skinned man with many battle scars on his body, including one ugly-looking scar over his left eye, that nearly reached his lips. His eyes were colorless as glass, and that made him look even more scary. Another was a tall blond woman in a purple cat suit with matching shades to go with it. Finally, the last one was a red-haired woman with wavy hair that barely reached her shoulders. She wore some black evening dress that is usually worn at wedding nights instead of casual every day clothing. The man took out his knife and used to to scratch up the only car seen in the driveway.

"So, what brings you freaks here in my humble home?" Little Wu asked.

"I came here to pick up something, Wulong told me to pick up." The scarred man replied.

"And what is that?"

"You."

Right then, the three all drew out their guns. Little Wu got in his fighting stance as well.

"What do you want from me? I ain't in this crime business. You got the wrong guy!"

"If your name is Lei Wulong, then we do have the right guy."

"Well, that ain't my name."

"He lies." the blond woman in a cat suit whispered in an Irish accent.

"You were named after your father, so the two of you have the same name. Therefore, I have a right to call you Lei Jr."

"Well, actually he is referred as Little Wu, to get rid of the confusion." The red-haired woman added.

"That's right." The Japanese teen buckled up his orange vest and got back in his fighting stance. "Now, prepare yourselves, because I am five times stronger, and more agile than the Old Man!"

"How foolish."

The three all fired their guns all at once at the teen. When the smoked cleared he was on the ground, with a lot of bullet wounds on his chest.

"Too easy. I was really expecting more of a challenge. Besides, if he were more agile and stronger than Wulong, which I highly doubt, he would still be standing. Wulong is a very tough target, he is very hard to kill. That boy was nothing but a grunt. Now, he will arrive home to find his son's corpse on his lawn."

"Maybe he is not dead. I know if I killed someone and that boy is most definitely alive. Think about it, Bryan."

The blond sighed. "That was the difference between us. You would set fire to your victims, to ensure they're dead. I just let their body rot until the police discovers the body. Besides, Alece, he should not have survived that attack."

Bryan smiled. "Now, Alece, finish him off. Make sure you take his head with you."

Alece walked over to Wu, with her knife out and ready for action, to cut his head off, but as soon as the blade hit his throat, Little Wu delivered a kick with both of his feet onto Alece's torso, launching her into the air to land on the white crap-mobile, as he then propelled with his fists to land on his feet. "Ya' know, it'll take more than that to kill me, tin man!"

"I see why you were named after your father. I remember that smug smirk. You're just like him, but you're inferior." Bryan tossed his gun to the side. "Nina, I'll take of this."

Little Wu unbuttoned his vest and took it off, to let it blow away in the breeze. "You see this, it's a bullet proof vest. That's why you couldn't kill me. I like your bravery, but really, we all know who will win..."

The two bare-chested fighters stood in their fighting stances. Bryan started out by throwing a punch at Wu's direction, but Wu dodged the attack by switching into panther stance. He then struck Bryan's mid-section by using his panther paws, but it barely did any affect to Bryan and left Wu with an aching wrist.

"Damn! You sprang my wrist, tin man!" He then out of rage delivered a high kick only to have the cyborg catch it and then toss the young fighter to the side, to hit the brick wall of his house. Despite his harsh landing he stood up. "There is no way... I can loose... to you!" He spat in the grass.

"Impressive, I love your perseverance, that makes you funner to kill. You're not as helpless and as weak as those who die by my hands." He then laughed his trademark psycho laugh. Little Wu took this opportunity to land a powerful punch at Bryan's head, that knocked him back slightly. Bryan then recoiled and popped his neck.

"Ow. That hurt." Bryan said in sarcasm.

"Never let your guard down! That's what the Old Man taught me. Attack when the foe least expects is. That's the element of surprise. You, are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a robot. You're just a rusty tin man who will take a trip to the crusher! You will never beat me!"  
Bryan was enraged by Wu's words and was about to smash the arrogant boy with his fists until Alece stopped him.

"Bryan, that is enough." Alece interrupted.

Bryan turned around. "Since when did you start ordering me around. I won't leave here until Wulong finds his son's corpse in his driveway!"

Alece waggled her finger and winked at Wu. "Look, the boss said he wanted you to kill him... if you can. There is no use of fighting to the finish. He is a toughie. Besides, it would not be fun to kill a strong opponent, now would it not? We kill him later."

Nina pointed her gun at Alece. "I'm warning you, Khang! You better have a good explanation as to why you failed to kill him. If not, you will be the one dead!"

Alece smiled wickedly. "Trust me, I do..."

Little Wu ran towards Bryan while his back was turned to attack him, but Nina saw him run towards Bryan and shot him. Little Wu fell down, as a result of this attack. He gripped his right arm, which was now bleeding heavily. "Damnit! That was my good arm! Ahhg! How dare you shoot me! Guns are for sissies, like you!" Little Wu barked as he attempted to stand. "I'm not a lefty, like the Old Man!"

Nina was about to shoot, but a knife went through her fingers.

"That is enough, Nina! Wu_ er_ Lei will return home with his son suffering from an infection on the right arm. We let him live... he deserves to live, just a little longer. After we kill Lei, we will worry about killing his offspring."

"Hey! What the heck did you just call me! I'm no offspring! I'm Little Wu!"

Bryan grabbed the bumper of the vehicle he drove and whacked Wu in the head with it, as an attempt to silence him, which knocked him back on the concrete stone walkway, leading to the driveway.

"Hey man, why'd you hit so hard!" Little Wu barked when he stood up.

Alece sighed. "The spawn of the demon must be annihilated, but not now... we kill the demon first, and kill his successors. I'm pretty sure Lei will surrender to us once we black mail him."

"Whatever you say, woman. Boss's orders are orders." Bryan withdrew the bumper and left the lot with the two women.

Little Wu sighed. "Now, the Old Man is going to be P. O. ed. How am I supposed to explain to him about this? Whatever demon's spawn crap they're talking about, they must be effing nutcases. Hmph!"  
He then walked back inside the house to let Jackie out of the closet after all of her kicking and screaming.

"Little Wu, what were you thinking? Locking me up in this..." Jackie paused to study the gunshot wound on her brother's right shoulder. "Alright, mister, you have some serious explaining to do!" She chastised pointing her index finger at Wu.

Little Wu sighed. "Alright, fine! You're my sister and you deserve to get involved in my life, so I will tell you what the hell just happened right then."


	9. Secrets of the Heart

CHAPTER 9 Secrets of the Heart

"So, that's what happened..." Jackie replied in a sleepy voice.

"Exactly." Little Wu said with the ice pack over his wound.

The two Lei siblings were both seated on the couch, shortly after Wu's battle. Wu rested against the right arm rest in a kneeling position and Jackie was laying down on Wu's legs. For once, the two were actually getting along quite well.

"So, they want to kill Father because they called him a demon."

"Nope, they're just on crack."

"What do you mean on crack? You mean to tell me the people who think Father is a demon are idiots!" Jackie rose up as she said this.

"No, they're literally on crack. That's why. Very complicated. The Old Man has to arrest them, and they're not easy."

Jackie sighed. "Whatever, Wu. I think we should call Father and tell him all about this."

"Yeah, Jackie, and then he'll get overly paranoid. That's very smart."  
"Well, how do we explain how you got shot in the arm."  
"How about let's say, you accidentally shot me, playing with the Old Man's gun."  
"Or, Nina shot you."

"Yeah, and he'll hide under his bed forever."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Don't be ridiculous! Father will not hide under his bed if you tell him." Jackie popped her knuckles. "He'll take care of it, like a pro." She grinned vengefully, and Wu flinched.

"Holy_ What the heck are you!" Wu jumped immediately, in spite of his injury and curled up in a ball, on the arm rest, keeping his distance, from his sister's fangs. Jackie then closed her mouth into a frown.

"What's wrong?"  
"Y-y-y-y-yo' mouth is... scary!"

"What's so scary about it? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Look in the mirror with your mouth open, and you'll see."

"Whatever you say..." Jackie sighed.

Right then, Lei ran through the door, out of breath, with a tan-skinned, brunette woman and a black Labrador retriever, trailing behind. Little Wu and Jackie both took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Old Man, you're back so early. What's up. Didja' get a new girlfriend. She's a hot brunette! You have a very good taste in women, Old Man. Seriously, you do..." Little Wu said this nervously as he grinned.

Jackie glanced at Wu and then looked back at Lei. She shrugged. "I don't know what Wu's problem is."

"So, um, aren't you going to get back with your girlfriend?" Little Wu still tried to appear innocent.

"No, I am not. Not while you need some serious medical attention. Come with me." Lei replied.

"B-b-b-but I'm okay!" Little Wu stammered.

"No you are not! You're going to the hospital whether you like it or not!"

"Yes, sir!" The Japanese teen immediately got up and followed his single father out the door, as Jackie followed, her boots made a distinctive clank as she stepped. The five had a hard time fitting into the tiny Mazda police cruiser.

"Phew! I think I might have a migraine." Lei sighed under his breath, complaining about the lack of space in the car. Jackie felt very awkward having to move over, because some dog is in her way. Little Wu sat next to her and sighed.  
"Good going pipsqueak. Now the Old Man is going to crawl into a corner and sulk." Wu whispered in Jackie's ear.

Jackie crossed her arms and held her nose up high. "Hmph! You just need to suck it up! Father isn't the type who would cry like a little baby. Sounds like something you would do when you loose against me in Street Fighter VI."

"Hey! I'm not like that! The Old Man's a wuss I tell 'ya! He's the waterworks of monopoly, I tell ya'! He cries so much, that if I had a bucket of every tear he drops, he would cry enough to fill up a bathtub." He grinned arrogantly.

"If that's true, then what reasons does Father have to cry for?"  
"Simple, he cries for your mother, he cries for Jun, he cries for us, he even cries for someone he arrested. The Old Man is a crybaby. I'll say it again. The Old Man is a crybaby!"

"I've never seen him cry."

"That's 'cause he hides in a corner and sulks until he gets tired of feeling sorry for himself, and then he goes to bed and pities himself in his sleep."

"I do not do that!" Lei finally said intruding.

"Yeah, ya' do! You're just saying that because you don't want your little brat knowing this!"

"Wu, just be quiet and enjoy the ride. Just be thankful that I am actually taking time out of my busy schedule to take you to the hospital. I'll tell ya', my father would just leave me alone to die."

Jackie gaped.

"Don't get your thongs in a twist! I know your father abused you. So what? This concerns me, why?"

Lei gripped both hands on the steering wheel. He let out a heavy exhale. He was trying not to loose his temper like the last time his son smart-mouthed him. Plus, he has to concentrate on driving. If he was in a wreck just because of a rude comment his illegitimate son made, that would give him a bad mark on the public eye. "It concerns you, because you should be more grateful that you actually have a father who cares about you. A father who is actually concerned about your safety. You two kids should be very grateful. I did not have the family you two kids have right now. One more thing, stop exaggerating Wu. I will admit I do cry, but still, I don't cry _that_ much. Besides, a true man is not afraid to express his feelings."

"That's right Wu, you should be happy that you have a mother and a father. I only have a dad!"

"Stop jumping on the Old Man's side! He's a liar I tell ya'!"

Jackie and Lei both gave Wu the death glare. Wu couldn't take two glares at the same time; he reluctantly surrendered. "Fine... You win." The rebellious teen crossed his arms and stared out of the window. Jackie couldn't help but stick her tongue out at Wu in victory as if to say, "Boo yah!"  
"Jackie, no sticking your tongue out."

"Yes, sir." Jackie replied in a monotone, sounding defeated.

"Hahah, he yelled at ya'..." Little Wu whispered quietly.

The rest of the way, the two siblings stayed silent, as Koda helped himself to Jackie's left cheek. Little Wu held his right arm and Alexa just silently eyed the horizon ahead. Once at the hospital, Wu was rushed to the emergency room as Lei, Jackie, Alexa, and Koda all waited in the waiting room. Lei was in between Alexa and Jackie, while Koda rested at Alexa's feet. Jackie was very nervous, so she twiddled her fingers in a circular motion. Lei saw this as an opportunity to pipe up a conversation.

"So, I see you're unfamiliar with this place, I suppose." Lei said, facing Jackie, who was facing down.  
"No, I'm just wondering if he's all right."

"Oh, Wu? Yeah, he'll be fine without a doubt. He's as rough as nails. Wu should recover in a couple of months."

Jackie looked up. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm positive, trust me, he'll be back on his two feet before you know it. Now, I have to worry about explaining this to Kiko, and then she'll be pissed_ er I mean, she'll be ticked off, and probably sue me a whole lot of money. It ain't my fault an assassin was after him. Jackie, that's the risk that the two of you run. As long as you stay with Jin, Wu, or me, you'll be fine. But anyway, I'll investigate into this matter and find out who wants to kill my son."

Jackie stared up to the ceiling with her index finger on her chin. "Hmm... Wu said that they want to kill him, because you are a demon. You know who it is?"

Lei's eyes widened. "Was that their exact quotes?"

"Knowing Wu, he's probably exaggerating, but yeah, that was their exact quote."

Lei's head faced Alexa, who was listening to her Ipod, with his arms crossed. "No... way!" Lei then turned back around. "Okay, cased closed. Now, I have to make the arrest. Jackie, right now, as we speak, this is going to be a dangerous journey. I will hate to have you involved in this matter, but I will make sure _he_ doesn't discover you, or else you're finished."

Jackie nodded in understanding. "Who is he?"  
"I will tell you until this matter is resolved. I do not feel like discussing this."

Koda stood up when Alexa stood up and took the Ipod out of her ears.

"Lei, I'm g-g-g-g-going-g-g-g-g-g-g to the r-r-r-r-r-r-rest.... room-m-m-m-m." Alexa stuttered.

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting."

Jackie sighed. "Is he a part of the mob, that Wu talks about?"

"Nope, far worse. He hunts down people like Jin and kills them. Jin and I finally decided to stick together, and try to protect you. Like I said, it is only a matter of time before _he_ finally discovers you. Now, I must shut his organization down, before then." Lei's voice was firm and serious. The look in his eyes tells Jackie that if she keeps asking him questions having to do with Wu's attacker, he will snap and go berserk, like the Incredible Hulk.

"Okay. I understand." Jackie nodded.

"Good." Lei's muscles relaxed as his serious tone dropped into a relieved voice.

_Whatever reason why Father doesn't want me to know who he is, I will find out. He seems to know about my mutation, and perhaps maybe he is talking about Grandfather. Jin did tell me he was a crime lord. Maybe that's why Father is withdrawing the subject. He doesn't like talking about his abusive father. I understand now. If I want more information, I better ask Jin, or more preferably, Wu, even though 95% of the time, he exaggerates. I guess this is what being a detective is like, isn't it, Father..._ Jackie mused for a while in silence, then she finally cleared her thoughts and remembered what she wanted to discuss with Lei, that Wu tried to get out of her.

"Um, Father... I have trouble in school."

Lei stared back down at Jackie. "Hm? What kind of trouble?"

"I can't speak the language."

"Well, your English is better than mine, so I guess I have to tell them you only do English."  
"But I can't read."

Lei sighed. "How convenient..." he said in sarcasm.

"I'm serious."

"Now's the part where I scream.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!"

Jackie flinched. "Um... O_kay.... was that necessary?"

"Yep. I just had to let it out of my system. Phew! I feel better already. Anyway, I'll just teach ya' then."

"Do you speak Russian?"

"Heavens, no! I don't talk like that blood-sucking psycho! Well, your Russian accent is weak, but I could've sworn that stalker is a vampire who wants to suck my blood."

Jackie sighed. "Since you're going to teach me, there's another problem I have at school."

Lei let out a long sigh. "Don't tell me you're expelled for being illiterate."

"No, not at all. The main thing is bullies."

Lei piped up. "Bullies, you say. Why are they teasing you?"

Jackie sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "Let's see, first they pick on my size, called me a midget, and a drag queen. Father, do you think I'm a boy?"

If this was a movie, a record scratch would be perfect for that moment. Lei bit his lower lip. "Ouch. I would really hate to be in your shoes right now. So, tell me, who keeps calling you a transvestite? Boys, or girls?"  
"Girls, mostly. Boys just think I'm an eight-year-old girl. Girls think I'm a gay boy in a drag."

"Well, here's my opinion. Jackie, you're obviously a female. I know it. You just develop slower than most people, that's all. Trust me, in a few years, you will actually have breasts, have a curvy body, a waist, and a round butt. Besides, you have a very feminine voice. It's very strong, yet feminine, like your mother. Jackie, your voice sounds a lot like your mother's. It sounds like to me those kids are deaf. At least the boys know you're a girl, but the girls are stupid and deaf. Really, if you don't want people to mistake you as a boy, just dress up like a girl."

"I do dress up like a girl. I'm wearing a skirt right now."

"I know, but you should probably wear dresses, and I'll just have to buy you training bras. Plus, you might want to go by your real name. Jackie, is a neutral name. Both male and female. But I like it, because it fits you better than Lu-Shi. Anyway, your face looks like a girl's. You might look like me, but you have your mother's chin, nose, lips, forehead, cheekbone and hair. You only have my oval head shape, eyes, and brows. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If I only have your eyes and brows, then why do people say I look exactly like you?"  
"Because you have the same mannerisms I have. I noticed you have the tendency to think to yourself. When you think you look up and put your index finger on your chin. I do the exact same thing. You're also very fidgety, like I am. And you have a tendency to lean on objects when you stand. You also stand and have the same stride as I do. That is why Wu calls you my defective copy. Normally, when someone looks at you, they make eye contact. Your expressions look exactly like mine, as well. Especially the glare you give Wu. I often glare at my suspects, and sometimes it does make them spill the beans. I noticed it has the same affect on you. However, your glare doesn't work on me." Lei crossed his arms.

"What about Wu? He says he's exactly like you."  
"Yep, he reminds me of myself when I was his age. I will admit I was very immature, and rash, but I matured over the course of police work. Jackie, you're more like my serious side, and Wu is my happy-go-lucky side."

"I see now... but you're always serious."

"Not always, Jackie. Not always..."  
While the two were having a conversation, Alexa went to a remote area, where she could talk in private. It was Dr. Abel, concerning the hair sample she stole from Lei while he was talking to the chief. She knew it was his hair, because she actually snipped a lock of it from his head. Koda stood guard while Alexa was communicating with her creator.  
"Alexa, the results came in. Lei Wulong is human. He has the same 46 chromosomes that the average human male has. He has no genetic abnormalities, whatsoever. Are you sure you took a sample of his hair, not someone else's?"

"Yes, sir. I c-c-c-c-cut it m-m-m-m-myself."

"Hm, so Lei really is human. Unfortunately, we can't get a sample of Aszu's DNA, because her remains were cremated. However, proceed on capturing Experiment 3492, and I will figure out a plan to find the male dragon. Also, capture the female. She will be difficult to catch, but if use a water pistol and a net, she's all yours. If you capture Experiment 3492, that will lure Lei to the lab, and we'll see how his body reacts with the Devil Gene."

Alexa nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now get to it!"

Dr. Abel turned off his walkie-talkie. He turned around to face Heihachi Mishima, his boss.

"Mr. Mishima-San, it would appear as though Lei Wulong doesn't contain the Dragon Blood."

"Impossible! I know I saw him react with Feng Wei, in their fight! I saw him glow, with my own eyes." Heihachi slammed his fists on the table.

"Hm... but don't worry, I think I know how to make Lei show his true colors. Once we kidnap his precious daughter, he will go after her, and then we capture him and put him in a glass cage under a lot of pressure. Soon, he will end up turning into his true form."  
"What if Lei really is human?"

"Well then, he dies. His existence is useless anyway. That will be our way of disposing useless specimens. Plus, Alece Khang will be the dragon who's DNA we harvest. Then we'll think about Feng. Soon, we will put all the DNA together and merge it with you. Mr. Mishima-San, you will be the strongest person alive."

"I will see to it that I will defeat Kazuya's Devil Gene, by using the Dragon Blood."

The two elderly men both laughed evilly.

Jin and Xiaoyu were both at a hotel in Hong-Kong, staying for the moment. Xiaoyu sat down on the couch watching TV, while Jin was at the curb of the bed thinking of a strategy on how to rescue his mother. The silence was then broken by the loud ring of his cell phone. Jin immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jin Kazama?"

Jin recognized that powerful Russian accent. He recognized the woman's alto voice. It had to be Alece Khanga, the woman who always kept to herself and had her own personal agenda to follow. He wondered why she called him. Perhaps it has to do with Lei getting shot by a criminal or any other bodily harm done to him, that Lei wanted Jin to know.

"Yes, this is he."

"Vwell, Kazama, I have news for you: Little Vu has been shot by Nina Villiams."

Jin's eyes widened. "What! Little Wu, as in Lei's son!"

Xiaoyu turned around. "Jin, what's going on?"

"Xiaoyu, it's about Lei's son. Nina Williams shot him."

"Why send an assassin after that street rat? I see no reason why he should be silenced!"

"I know, perhaps Alece knows why someone sent an assassin after Little Wu. Perhaps it's a gang who wants to blackmail him. But still, they just kidnap him, not murder him."

"Okay, well, let me know why."

Jin put his ear back on the receiver. "So, who is behind all of this."

"It all ties back to Wulong-San's father. He has developed an elaborate plot to get his son to come out of hiding and kill him. He also did it to destroy all non-humans off the face of Earth, vich includes you, Kazama."

"Okay, so how do you know all of this?"  
"Oh, I just happen to know who Wulong-San's father is. That is all. I know vat he is up to."

"How do I know you're not on their side? What if you're actually a double agent?"

"You vant me to prove my loyalty to you, then ask Wulong-San. He knows I'm very loyal to him... hmhmhmhmn..."

Jin hung up right then. Xiaoyu looked at Jin expectantly. "So, what'd she say?"  
"Xiao, rescuing my mother will have to wait. Now we must rescue Lei."

"What for? What's going on?"  
"Alece has informed me that Lei's own biological father is trying to kill him, his son, and possibly even Jackie. If Lei finds out his father is behind all of this, the Mishima Family curse will happen again, except this time, it will occur with the Chi bloodline. We've got to stop Lei, otherwise, or else he'll fall back into the darkness I was once in."

"Jin, Lei would never do that."  
"It appears he already is in the darkness, he denies it. If anything, we've got to save him."  
Xiaoyu nodded. "I guess it does make perfect sense."

"Now, let's head to the hospital."

Jin and Xiaoyu both bolted out the door to reach to the hospital.

It was just a lazy afternoon for Alece and her squad. Just laid back and all relaxed. Bryan, Nina, and Alece were all playing poker in the secret mansion Shen owned. The three were all waiting for Shen to return and decided to kill the time by playing a game of poker. Alece put down her cards as she puffed a smoke and sighed.

"Dat stupid old man isth taking forever..." Alece complained.

"Yeah, you tell me!" Bryan agreed when he slammed his cards on the table.

"Hmph! If I had my way, I would have worked for the syndicate, but nooooo, stupid Lei had to get in the way! I really hope I get to be the one to finish him off." Nina added.

"That is if you follow orders!" Shen walked in with his two body guards by his side.

"You said kill him, if we can. I could not kill him." Alece replied.

"Oh, yeah! You said it wouldn't be fun to kill a strong opponent!" Bryan complained.

"I had a feeling your emotions would get in the way of assassinating someone. Alece I ordered you to kill him, right away. The only reason why you would fail if if that demon discovers you! Now that you left him, it will only be a matter of time before he discovers us! Now, Alece, I'm going to let Nina be in charge of this corporate mission. You just sit back and let her do her job."

Alece took another puff of her cigarette. "Pu-lease, you really think Nina kill him! Dat is imbecilic!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Khang. You failed. Don't worry, I have another special assignment for you. Kill the Super Cop."

Alece grinned evilly. "Hmnhmnhmn... I like it..."  
"Hey! What about me old man!" Bryan shouted.

"For now, you'll kill any police officer who is on my case. That should make you feel useful. So, get back to work you three!"

"Yes sir!" The trio all said at once.

Jackie sighed as she sat in the chair in Wu's room at the hospital. No matter his condition, he is still the same immature punk Jackie knows. It made her cringe at the thought that Lei was exactly like that at some point. It just didn't make any sense. Lei had one hand through the back of his hair in a thinking posture.

"Those morons were effing nutcases I tell ya'!"

"We know Wu, just calm down." Jackie said coolly.

"This is just retarded! I mean a serious retard would shoot me, and mistake me for some demon's child!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a looser, then you would have known not to challenge people who have guns."

"JACKIE!! I swear to god, the first thing I do when I get out of this hospital, I am going to beat you up in a bloody pulp!"

Jackie crossed her arms and smiled to herself. "I would love to see you try and hit me."

"You think I won't hit a girl! Oh I will hit a girl! Especially you, Mrs. Old Man's retarded clone!"

"You're the retarded clone here."

Lei chuckled softly to himself. "I can see how much you two love each other..."

Jackie lowered her eyebrows and raised her head up high in an arrogant way, while Wu did the exact same thing.

"No, I don't. Wu's a bumbling idiot." Jackie objected.

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard, Old Man." Wu added.

"It's been told that siblings who argue like that so much love each other very much. You two display so much love."

"Enough of the crap, Old Man. That doesn't make sense!"

"Ya' know Wu, it actually does." Jackie contradicted her own statement to agree with Lei.

"There you go again, agreeing with everything single thing the Old Man says! That's getting old."

"That's because Father is much older and he knows more than we do."

Lei winked at Jackie. "That's ma' girl."

"Jackie, I'm telling ya' the Old Man's a liar, and I have proof of it, too!"

Jackie sighed. "Wu, I don't care. If Father's a liar, at least he lies to us to protect us."

Little Wu sighed as well. "Jackie, seriously, you sound like some intelligent British woman and that accent is annoying the shit out of me."

Lei's eyes narrowed in a hateful glare. "Watch your mouth young man!"

Little Wu crossed his arms and sighed once again. "You're being unfair! You didn't mind my language when I spoke to you last night. Oh I see now, you just don't want your precious daughter to cuss, and you don't seem to mind if I swear, 'cause you see, you swear more than I do. I see how it is now..." He grinned with over confidence.

"It's not that. It's just that, well, I failed to raise you properly, and now that Lu-Shi came back, Destiny gave me a second chance. Lu-Shi is also more obedient and more docile than you are. She sets a very good example, unlike you."

"Well, you're the one who sets a bad example. You fail at being a father."

"I know, but I think I'm doing pretty good for a single parent who works full-time at the police department. Jackie is very co-operative, so I feel more comfortable with leaving her home alone, by herself, than leaving you. When your mother and I were married, we both always wanted a girl. Yes, our wish came true, but unfortunately..."

"I was a boy!"

Lei shook his head. "No, she had a miscarriage. That was when your mother became hostile and wanted a divorce. She thought it was my fault I wasn't there for her when she went to the doctors. I was at work. The whole time. So then we divorced. I moved back to Hong-Kong, only to find out that she was pregnant, with you. I then went back to Kyoto and offered to help her, but your mother was so frustrated with me, she didn't want my help. I warned her that she couldn't raise our son alone, and insisted that I would be a bad influence on you. When she found out you was a boy, she got even more ticked. Eventually, the court finally decided that I raise you for three months, and then you go back to stay with your mother, until you turn 20. I was glad that I got to see you. I apologize if I wasn't there for you on Christmas, or any of your family reunions your mother held. Kiko didn't love me anymore. She hated me with a passion, all because of that miscarriage..."

"Well, what about Jackie's situation?" Wu inquired.

"As for Jackie, we all know Aszu's dead. She was cremated and her ashes were kept in a sacred urn. I kept it on a shelf, hoping that her spirit will block away any evil spirits or yin that may enter our house and cause corruption."

"There you go again with your mumbo jumbo evil spirits crap, again. Old Man when will you realize that evil spirits aren't real!"

Lei sighed. "You may think what you want, but I believe that if you don't clean your house during the spring the evil spirits will cause mischief to happen in this house. And I also must do Aszu's abidings, for her spirit might come back and haunt us."

"Oh, well how come she hasn't gotten mad at you for having sex with one of your whores!"

Lei's face went red. "That's because she wants me to be happy!"

Little Wu pointed his index finger to cackle with laughter at Lei's expression. His face was as red a a tomato. Jackie sighed.

_Stupid Wu!_

"Ahah! That look on your face means you have another one of those secrets you don't want me to know about."

"That look on your face means your license is now revoked until further notice."

Little Wu crossed his arms and smiled. "You don't want Jackie to know about you. That's right. You're a good-for-nothing alcoholic, you're a flat-foot, you're also a pathetic father. You don't want Jackie to know who you really are."

Lei's eyebrows were narrowed. His muscles started bulging as his veins popped out. He then growled menacingly. Jackie knew right then she had to do something.

"Father! Stop it!"

Lei immediately raised his brows, and relaxed. He turned around. Lei stared up at the ceiling for a split second and then looked down and sighed to himself. "I seriously need to take anger management classes." He blew his bangs upward with his deep sigh of disappointment. "Jackie I apologize that you saw this. I just can't seem to control my temper like I used to. And Wu, you better thank your sister for saving your butt. I could have easily hurt you. I think we should leave before things heat up."

Lei got up and grabbed Jackie's arm to leave the hospital room. The three all walked back to the car and drove off to the police station. The drive to the police station was another long and awkward drive of silence. Jackie looked out of the window and got herself sick, once more. Lei sighed to himself. He stared at the rear view mirror, only to see the same yellow dragon with black horns eying him and smiling evilly at Lei.

_Your soul belongs to me....... now....._ The dragon hissed in Lei's mind.

He sharply turned the steering wheel, making the tires screech, and almost ended up getting hit by traffic. He immediately pulled over and got out of the car. Jackie threw up on the side of the road while Alexa comforted Lei. Lei had his palm on his forehead as if he had a migraine.

"Lei, you okay?" Alexa asked in concern.

"No, Alexa, you drive... I think I have gotten myself a splitting headache, out of nowhere..."

After Jackie was finished with vomiting, she ran over to check up on her father, as well.

"Father, you don't look good. You looked pale after you looked in the rear view mirror. Did you see something? Was it a ghost of somebody you once knew?"

_Damn! That girl is good..._ "No, I think I got a little car sick...." Lei lied convincingly.

"Well, if you were car sick, you would be nauseated, but you don't look sick. You look scared, more than sick."

_That girl is just like Wu, except she isn't so obnoxious. She knows I am hiding something. I better keep it hidden._ Lei thought to himself. "Yeah, not that kind of car sick. I got some terrible headache of some sort. I will be fine..." The Chinese police officer gave his daughter a smile of assurance that he will be fine. The young teen smiled back.

"Remember Father, you can tell me anything. You can trust me." Jackie replied.

"Thanks, for telling me that, but there is nothing to tell you. I better drop you off over at my workplace so the chief will babysit you, while I'm doing an investigation."

Jackie nodded in agreement as Lei placed her in the backseat of the car to fasten her seatbelt. Lei took a seat in the shotgun position, which was in front of Jackie's position. Koda sat there, wagging his tail and panting in excitement. When they all hit the road, Jackie noticed her father fell asleep. Jackie just stared out of the window for the rest of the way to the police headquarters.

_I know Father saw something in that mirror, something he doesn't want me to know about... what ever it is, I will just wait and see if he tells me anything... Plus Jin, might tell me something._


	10. Conclusive Evidence

A\N: Well, I'm almost through with this whole story. It's almost finished. Since I am on a break, I should be able to update a little quickly, and stay tuned for more.

CHAPTER 10 Conclusive Evidence

"Old Man, if you seriously think Jackie worships you, then you're an effing nutcase! That's right, I will expose your lies and we'll see who worships you now, once you do some Buddha worshiping, in your jail cell! Hahahahah! We'll see who the real Super Cop, now!"

Jin sighed to himself. Little Wu was talking to himself, yet again. Both Jin and Xiaoyu walked in the hospital room to take a seat. Jin finally said something about Wu's comment. "You seriously need to control your jealousy."

Little Wu sighed. "You should mind your own business! Why were you listening in on my conversation?"

"Conversation? With who? Yourself?" Jin mocked.

The patient crossed his arms and glared at his visitor. "Jin, just because the Old Man is in love your mother, doesn't give you the right to mock me! Nobody, absolutely NOBODY, is allowed to disrespect me!" Wu pointed his left thumb at himself after he said this.

Jin let out a huff. "Arrogance alone will get you nowhere."  
"Now, what? You, too Jin. You're a Buddha freak, too?"

"Jin, is this really Lei's son?" Xiaoyu asked Jin.

"Yes, that's Little Wu." Jin replied.

"Oh? He looks awfully young to be his son. I don't know why, but I always thought Little Wu was like, 24, but he looks to be about 16."

"Yes, he is 17. Little Wu is Lei's illegitimate son. He used to come over my house and play when I was younger."  
"Okay, that's enough. You guys came here for a reason. Not to discuss whether or not I am a illegitimate or legitimate child of the Old Man's. So, why did you come here in the first place?"

Jin cleared his throat. "I am going to ask you a few questions concerning your attacker."  
Little Wu sighed. "Oh, boy. Don't tell me you work with the Old Man!"

The muscular young man raised his hands in defense. "No worries. I'm just asking for my own benefit. I will not report this to the cops, or anyone."  
"Why are you asking me these questions?"  
"I want to find out who your attacker is and what link he has to your father."

"Oh, I know what all three of those attackers have in common: the Old Man tried to arrest them all."

"Three people attacked you? Who were they?"  
"Bryan Fury, Nina, and Alece."

"I see, so what did all three of them do?"  
"Bryan challenged me to a hand-to-hand fight, Nina shot me, and Alece tried to cut my head off."

"I see. Why were they after you?"  
"They say I am the son of a demon."  
Xiaoyu gasped. "What? Did they really say that?"

"Um, yeah! I'm pretty sure every last one of those effing nutcases, were high!" Little Wu said in sarcasm.

"So, how is Lei feeling?" Jin asked.

Little Wu crossed his arms. "Pft. The Old Man's acting like my last girlfriend on her monthly visit."  
"So, do you think he has any idea as of who your attackers were."

"Maybe. He does seem to be very pissy. Probably because I told Jackie the truth."

"Tell Jackie what truth?"  
"Jin, we both know the Old Man is a liar. I exposed Jackie everyone of those lies, but she is too stubborn to believe."  
"Hm, it appears I am not the only one who has great deduction skills, but we both know that Lei would appreciate it if we minded our own businesses and went on about our daily lives."  
"Hmph! You sound just like that little brat! Why shouldn't we report to his superiors about his lies?"  
"I know more about him than you do. His lies are for a good reason. He lies to protect you from the truth. The truth that will not be revealed to you until the time is right."  
"I wanna know the truth! Now!"

Jin sighed. "Little Wu, the time is too early. I promise you, you will know the truth soon."

"What are you? The Old Man's lawyer?"

"My visit is now over. Take care."

Jin got up and left, with Xiaoyu.  
"Hey! Come back here! I'm not finished with you! Get back here!"  
Little Wu sighed to himself as he clenched his covers. "That's it, now you have officially started a World War III."

Jackie paced back and forth at the police station. There was nothing much to do there, but to watch several of Lei's colleagues at work. She just saw many people with the criminals in handcuffs, secretaries signing people in, people asking for assistance, and several officers just chilling out. Time went by quite slow at the police station. Lei had just dropped her off at the police station because he felt safe that his daughter was at his workplace, not home alone with nobody to protect her from an attack. Jackie learned very quickly that her father might be the most paranoid person she has ever met. She noticed he has a habit of opening a door and then close it and locking it behind him. Also the fact that he got really mad that Jackie didn't lock the doors at the house and he had to go all the way back there to lock it. His superstitious beliefs of ghosts and evil spirits, didn't help his paranoid condition at all. Jackie also noticed something familiar about Lei's partner. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she has seen that woman somewhere before. Jackie tried to dig her memories to figure out where she knew Alexa from. Something about those cold brown eyes. Also, why would anyone call her father a demon. Perhaps he is a demon. Maybe that's why Lei is so secretive. He feels that if he lived his life a human, people won't notice. Possibly, he has been on the run from his own father for many decades. Jackie dedicated to herself that she will find out who wants to kill her and her family, and make sure he suffers. Lei hinted that he was after non-humans, hinting that her father knows she isn't human, or the fact that he isn't human, either. Jackie wondered if he was her grandfather. She wanted to go find her father's files about himself, but it was right then, when Lei and Alexa walked in with the culprit in handcuffs. The guy was in a filthy white tank top and blue jeans. The guy looked to be about his mid-30's and was completely out of shape. He was taller and larger than Lei, and he had a large tattoo of a deep forest green dragon that was wrapped all around his left arm. His short brown hair was completely messed up in a bowl cut. He was struggling to get free, but Lei had a solid grip on him.

"Let me go!"  
"Nope. Nothing you say will make me let go of you." Lei raised his head up high in an arrogant manner.

"I would have gotten away with this if it weren't for you meddling cops and that dumb dog!"

Koda barked angrily at the perpetrator.

"Hey, watch it... he eats criminals, like you..." Lei taunted.

Jackie couldn't help but giggle at Lei's comment. Alexa rolled her eyes as the he criminal sighed.

"You're kidding. That's a Labrador Retriever. Those things wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"This one's an exception." Lei winked at the dog, giving him the cue to growl aggressively.

"Okay, okay! I believe you now!"

The police officer led the man to the jail cell, while Alexa stood there waiting. She turned her head to look at Jackie. It was then, Jackie immediately remembered who Alexa was.

~Flashback in Russia~

Jackie's long black hair was fashioned into two French braids. She wore a purple qui- pao, with prints of a gold dragon on it. She wore white stockings with black Chinese slippers. Alece wore a solid red Chinese dress with black lines. She also wore some black stiletto shoes. Her short, wavy, red hair was in a high ponytail. Emilie wore an emerald green dress with lighter green prints of flowers. Her peach stockings complemented her fair skin. She also had on dark green slippers that greatly matched her right deep forest green eye. The three had their suitcases packed and were ready to head to Hong-Kong. Their plane was supposed to leave soon.

"Momma, may I please use the restroom?" Jackie asked Alece.

"Sure thing, be sure to hurry on back." Alece replied while looking through a dress magazine.

"Alrighty."  
Jackie wandered through the busy crowd to find the restroom. She went into the restroom to see a tall brunette, with a black dog by her side. Jackie couldn't help but pet the dog.

"This is your dog, right?" Jackie asked politely.

"Yes, h-h-h-his name i-i-i-i-i-i-is Ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-koda." the tall brunette in sunglasses replied.

"Speech impediment problem I see. It's okay, a lot of people suffer from speech disorders."

The woman reached out her hand. "My name i-i-i-i-i-i-is Alexa."  
"Alexa. That's a very pretty name." Jackie reached out her hand to shake Alexa's. "My name is Helen Amy Khanga. Judging by your American dialect, you're not from around here, right? Where are you from?"

"Ne-e-e-e-evada."  
"Nevada, USA?"  
Alexa nodded.

"Well, nice meeting you, I better go use the restroom and get back to my mother, quick."  
"Nice to meet you." Alexa waved as Jackie walked into the restroom stall. Once she was done with her business and washed her hands, she stepped out of the door, only to be bagged by an unknown person. Jackie screamed as loudly as possible for help.

"Didn't your m-m-m-m-m-m-mother ever t-t-t-t-t-t-ell y-y-y-y-you not t-t-t-t-t-t-to talk to st-st-st-st-st-st-strang-g-g-g-g-g-ers?"

That voice was unmistakably Alexa's.

"No! Alexa! Why! WHY!!! WHY ME!!! MAMMMAAAAA!"

~End Flashback~

Jackie remembered all the pain and torture Dr. Abel did to her. She will never forget that bald old man in a white lab coat, with pink sunglasses. When she escaped, she swore to herself that she will stop that man in his tracks at any cost. Looking at Alexa made her feel very insecure and Jackie knew that Alexa has disguised herself as a police officer to get close to Lei, so she can snag Jackie, just like she did when Jackie was a helpless preteen. Jackie took up martial arts, just for that occasion. Perhaps she should wait until she and her father are alone so they can discuss that Alexa is going to capture her. Hopefully, that stuttering jerk will be put in jail, while her little dumb doggy will be put to sleep. That would make her day. Jackie smiled evilly as she thought about her victory over Alexa. Jackie saw that Alexa's eyelids were halfway open as she stared at Jackie. She could tell that the cyborg was analyzing Jackie and observing her. That gaze made her feel very uncomfortable. To Jackie's relief, Lei arrived just in the lick of time.

"Well, he confessed. It's cased closed for now."

Alexa's eyelids opened up all the way as she took her mechanical eyes off of Jackie to look at Lei. "Good." Alexa replied.

"Yeah, that's right, now we have some paperwork to do. Alexa, will you do that for me, while I find a cell for the suspect?"  
Alexa nodded as she walked towards Lei's office, while Lei walked towards the jail cells. Jackie then came up with another conclusion. Jackie thought perhaps Alexa is a changed woman and she is now a police officer. Lei didn't seem to mind her. Maybe she is analyzing just to see who Jackie is. Either way, it doesn't really matter, because Jackie thinks she can protect herself, now, but she still must tell her daddy about Alexa Khang.

Alece and Feng were on a mountaintop, sparring with one another. Alece stood in her fighting stance with her trusty dagger out for action. Feng had his monkey stick, that was entrusted to him, after reading the wind scroll. Feng's weapon extended towards Alece, while she managed to dodge it. She spun around several times to finally aim a heel kick, but Feng knocked her away with his fist. The redhead picked up her weapon and leaped upward back into her fighting stance, which demonstrated her confidence. Both fighting stances were identical, but their styles greatly contrasted. Alece's style displayed beauty, gracefulness, and speed. Feng's style was all about power, discipline, and brute force. What did their fighting styles both have in common? Both were about deadly one-hit-blows. Alece's green eyes were full of blood thirst. Feng knows that expression. Alece had the eyes of a monster. Her crimson lips curled into a wicked smile. "Vell, are you supposed to fight me? Hm?"

"Of course I am! I won't go easy on you, just because you're a petite woman." Feng charged forward, hitting his stick on the ground. Alece flew up in the air, and threw the small dagger she held towards Feng. The muscular man caught the weapon with his bare hands, and then drop it. Alece then aimed a flying kick as she fell, only to have Feng counterattack her with a high kick that sent Alece flying upward and landing harshly on the rocky ground, head first. She stayed on the ground, motionless. Several minutes passed as Feng finally decided to walk over to Alece. "How impeccable. You were too weak. I expected more out of you."

Alece's bloodthirsty eyes were no longer there. She now had the eyes of defeat.

"I must be getting old... I am not as strong as I used to ven I vas young." She barely managed to stand up. "Ohhh... I have a piercing headache..."

"Hmph! Suck it up! That is nothing."

Alece sighed to herself as she saw her favorite dress was ripped. "Great! That thing cost me a fortune! Now it is ruined!"

The two were now indoors, with Alece wearing an icepack over her head, nagging about how her nail polish got chipped in the process. Feng just had a bandaged wrapped around the palm of his hand where he caught the dagger. They were both seated in front of a fire place, watching the flames. Alece told Feng about her special ability to see things, by watching fire burn. It's almost as if its talking to her. She sipped on her hot tea until finally, she saw something. At first, Alece had no idea what it was, but then Alece recognized several familiar figures. She saw Jackie, with her hair in a bun, doing Lei's Rave Spin to a Tekken Force member and then saw a tranquilizer dart go through her shoulder. Jackie's hair uncoiled when she fell and Alece saw what it looked like to be Lei screaming and crying at the same time, while being held by Lars Alexandersson. Then Lei's face twisted into rage and tossed Lars to the ground, then to have Lei elbow the Tekken Force captain in the windpipe. Lei stood up and watched Lars cough. Finally, everything ended when Alexa, who had a large shotgun, shoot Lei in the heart. He fell down face forward. Alece screamed in panic as she dove into the fire place. Feng sighed.

"Ayiyiyiyi... what an idiot..." He dragged Alece out of the fire place, to see her rolling on the floor in fetal position, on fire. Feng then ran quickly to get a bucket full of water and then dump it on Alece. The redhead screamed maniacly and wildly panting, "I am melting..." over and over and over and over again. Feng sighed as he had to run upstairs to get a towel to start drying off Alece. Several minutes later, she was finally calm.

"What did you see?" Feng asked Alece, who was breathing heavily.

"It vas very bad... Jackie... got taken... Wulong-San got... shot..."

"By what? What's going on?"

"Alexa took Jackie... she shot Wulong-San vith a shotgun. He bled heavily..."

"Do these visions ever come true?"  
"Yes, sadly..." Alece hung her head down.

"Are there any visions that have never came true?"

"Yes, one."

"Tell me what it was."  
"Vell, it vas before I met Wulong-San. I remember twenty-two years ago, I saw a vision in ze fireplace. I vas to have a family of five children..."  
"With who?"

"It vas an unknown short-haired man... I never met him... ever..."

Feng huffed respectfully. "Maybe you was meant to be with that man, not Lei."

Alece sighed. "If that is the case, then vwy hasn't he shown up yet? I never saw him again. I only saw him once. That vas it. Never said hi to him."  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"I never really thought it might ruin my future. My life. My purpose to live." Alece flicked her wet hair back and then smiled. "It matters no more. That man is irrelevant to this matter anyway. Now, I have to save Jackie and Wulong-San."

Feng couldn't help but manage a smirk. "Yeah, we'll get to it." He reached out a hand for Alece to grab, at which she attempted to grab, but then her cell phone rang. Alece answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Now, Alece, I just now received news, that Lei has a daughter." It was unmistakably Shen.

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Alece nervously chuckled. "You see the strange thing was, I thought she was his girlfriend..."

"IT WAS OBVIOUS! THAT RAT LOOKS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE HER FATHER! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND!!! APPARENTLY NOT! NOW, WE HAVE TO KILL HER, TOO, NOT TO MENTION HIS SON!! WHO ELSE ARE HIS CHILDREN! FENG WEI! I THINK NOT!"

Feng heard the whole thing. Alece shhed Shen. "Um, excuse me sir, I think I should get back to you later."

"LATER!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU SCREWED UP!!! SCREW UP ONE MORE TIME!!! YOUR HEAD WILL BE USED AS A FOOT BALL!!!"

"Okay, Shen, I swear I will call you later. Bye." Alece hung up, with Feng glaring at her. Alece looked like a deer caught in a headlight at nighttime. She was about to get hit by a car, but she can't move out of the way.

"Missy, you have some serious explaining to do..."

_Oh bloody hell... looks like I just let a skeleton fall out of my closet..._ Alece's throat swallowed.


	11. The Wake Up Call

**A/N: Whew! Eleven more chapters to go! This story is almost done. Don't worry, there will be a prequel, and then a sequel, once this story is over. From this point on, there will be explosion, fighting, epic MGS chases, and yes, there will be blood. Lots of it. Plus, romance. So, enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 11 The Wake Up Call

"Missy, you have some serious explaining to do..."

_Oh bloody hell... looks like I just let a skeleton fall out of my closet..._ Alece's throat swallowed.

"Vell, Vei, look at the time, um, Wulong-San's supposed to be at home. I should go and varn him." Alece looked at her watch and then got up. She rushed to the door, but Feng caught her arm.

"You are not going anywhere, until you tell me who's side you're on."  
"I am on your side. I swear! I am a good lady!"

"Why would you want to kill Jackie?"  
"I do not vant to kill the daughter of the man I love! You see, I am a double agent. I am pretending to be an assassin. I am trying to help Wulong-San arrest this man, by acting as a mole."

"I know you're telling the truth, how?"

"Did you hear? I did not tell Shen about Jackie, because I vanted to protect her. I also saved Vu's life."

"And those were the two times you screwed up."

"Yes, exactly. Now, if you excuse me, I have somebody to save."

Feng let go of Alece's arm and allowed her to leave his house.

_Mark my words Alece, if I catch you with a gun pointed at Lei or anyone in his family, I swear I will kill you! _Feng thought as he watched Alece leave.

"Crap! I need to dry my hair! My nail polish is chipped! Ugh! Why did I even agree to this!"

Feng shook his head in disappointment as he sighed. _Women..._

Night fell. Lei and Jackie were both ready to go home. The two were both walking to the parking garage. "Never again will I ever leave you two alone..." Lei muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't your fault, Father. It was Wu's fault." Jackie disagreed.

"Think what you want, but still, if only I was a good parent and didn't leave you two kids alone, none of this would have happened."  
"But still, either way, Nina still shot Wu."

Lei stood still in his tracks. "Did you just say, Nina?"

"Yes, Wu told me Nina, Bryan, and_"

Lei shhhed Jackie. He heard a clank noise and observed the source. A small knife, with a gold handle was stuck in the wall, next to the police car. Lei carefully grabbed th weapon and examined it. It was engraved in an unknown language he couldn't decipher. "Somebody's here... to kill us both... stay close to me." Lei drew out his gun, while he held Jackie by her arm to his back.

"Did I scare you?" Alece emerged from the shadows and helped herself by taking a seat on the car. Lei lowered his gun, assuming that the former assassin is not a threat, anymore. He released Jackie and allowed her to stand by his side.

"As a matter of fact you did. You should be more careful, I could have killed you and you would not be a pretty sight anymore." Lei waggled his index finger as if to say what Alece did was forbidden.

Jackie remembered Alece Khang, her adopted mother, the lady sitting on her dad's car. Jackie thought Lei had decided that Alece was an insane woman and wanted to keep his distance away from her. "Mother?" Jackie ran to hug Alece while Lei stared in disbelief.

"You know this lady?" Lei inquired.

"Yeah, she's my mother..." Jackie smiled.

"See Wulong-San, you are her father and I am her mother. You see how it vorks that vay. Perhaps it is meant that you and I are supposed to raise Helen, or Jackie, together."

The raven-haired man smacked himself square on the forehead. "No it isn't. Alece, you attempted to murder Aszu! Plus, you're not Aszu. In fact, I never slept with you! You are not the mother of my child!!" He crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"You may think that, but I adopted her, so technically, I am her mother."

Jackie let go of Alece to let her put both hands on her hips and raise her head up high.

"You two look nothing alike... I'm telling ya'..."

"I can get legal custody of her!"

"But I am the biological parent!"

"And I am the one who raised and made her who she is!"

"And I am the one who held her when she was born!"  
"You two, stop yelling at each other. You are acting like a pair of divorced couples." Jackie screamed.

The two stood there in silence for a moment, with Lei putting his right hand on his forehead, while Alece dug into her handbag. Finally, Lei broke the silence. "I am pretty sure you came here to do your nightly 'Wulong-san' stalking. Am I right?" Lei said putting both of his gloved hands in his blue trousers.

"No, I do not stalk you!"  
"Really, so why did you come here? For more information on who Wu's attackers were?"

"No, I just had to tell you... Alexa cannot be trusted." Alece's green eyes were full of seriousness.

"I was about to say that." Jackie commented.

"Oh really? Where do you get all this information, anyway?" Lei asked Alece.

"I am a spy."

"Oh? Why are you? Shouldn't you be doing something more constructive than spying on my enemies? One day, that will cost you your life."

"Pft. Not like I have a reason to live. I will be more than happy to give up my life..."

Lei grabbed both of Alece's shoulders and shook her. "Life is too precious to waste. You shouldn't waste it on harming others, or stalking people. You should at least be thankful and find the things you love, other than me, or death. Alece, if you in any form or fashion harm yourself, I swear, I will lock you up in a white room and make sure you don't ever have any access to anything!"

"You do not vant me to die?" Alece raised her eyebrow.

"No, I do not. You're human. That's why. Unlike most psycho serial killers, who start killing when they were young, you seem to have a heart. It would be a shame that you die before people realize how much you have changed. You have changed quite a bit since the last tournament. I would like to see what a wonderful woman you would turn out to be... so please, take my advice. You're proof that a cheetah can change its spots."

Lei finally let go of Alece and handed her the knife. "There. Put that somewhere else."

Alece got off of Lei's car and put the weapon in her small handbag. "You should get going. It's getting late. Soon, it will be too dangerous for a petite woman, like you, to go wandering around the streets alone."

Alece nodded as she walked away, and Lei opened the passenger door for Jackie to get in, and then Lei got in the driver's door. He smiled happily to himself.

"You like her don't you?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, for the record. I do not have any feelings for her. She is just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Aw, c'mon Father, you know you do..."

Lei couldn't help but chuckle. "That would be hilarious, though..."

Once at the house Lei hung his brown trench coat up, tossed his black shoes to the side and flopped on the couch. Jackie just took a seat next to Lei's feet, sighing to herself.

"What a day..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, what a day..." Lei agreed in weariness.

"This house is a lot better without Wu..."

"It may seem that way, at first, but really, you will miss him. Sometimes, when I'm at work and Wu's over at his hometown, I really miss him. I miss his comical jokes, his smart mouth comments, and sometimes getting on to him... He reminds me greatly of myself when I was his age... I can't believe someone would want to kill him, of all people. I can understand him getting shot for insulting an individual, but just for being related to me, I don't get it. I just don't. I guess I'm getting a wake up call now."

"About that little speech about Alece, did you really mean every word you said?"  
"Of course I did. Alece isn't like Nina, Bryan, or Feng. She isn't completely heartless, and now I see what you mean. She is now starting to do some good deeds. I guess her near-death experience completely changed her life."

"What near-death experience?"

Lei sat up a little. "Well, you see, orders by the Chinese Government were to carry out her execution last week, for being responsible for the death of many civilians, all across Shanghai. However, I was in charge of the initial investigation and discovered one conclusive evidence. Alece was not responsible for any of those murders, because I was able to recover the murder weapon, in which the lawyer proved didn't have Alece's prints on it. Also, did you ever notice how all of Alece's blades were always shiny, and had an unusual symbol engraved on the handle, well, the knife was a rusty butcher knife. When I proved it, the police decided to release her. She told me about how close she was to dying. They almost put her in the electric chair. She had to take medication for that experience. I'm pretty sure Bryan Fury would not change from that experience, in fact, he would kill all the police officers and free all the prisoners. Alece learns from her mistakes... but that still makes her an insane woman."

Jackie nodded. "What is she to you?"

Lei scratched his head. "Nothing. Just merely an insane stalker. That's all."

"But you said you didn't want her to die. If she died, then she wouldn't stalk you."

"Jackie, I don't like it when people die, even if I don't give a care in the world about them. You see, if you thought that way, that is your one-way ticket to turning into the Mishima Family Feud. Kazuya wants to kill his father, his grandfather, and take the Devil Gene from his son. He is a very cold and heartless man. In fact, he is the Devil, himself."

Jackie could tell that her father had a grudge on that man. She knew that it wasn't just because he took Jun away from him. It was also because he manipulated his partner into abandonment to the law.. She knew it because Jun told her about her father, while they were in Dr. Abel's lab.

"My fear is that you might become like him. I dread it. Whatever you do, Jackie, please don't ever think of taking revenge on people for any reason, even if I die. I really wouldn't allow it. You will become the heartless Kazuya Mishima."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Then who will justify for the wrong doings they did?"

Lei softly patted Jackie on the top of her head. "Let Destiny take care of it. Destiny will take care of everything as long as you let it take care of you. Now, shouldn't you be in bed? You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, go take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed. Tomorrow, after school, I want you to stay over with Jin for a little while, until my friend arrives. He offered to watch over you until I get home. You should be safe with him, after all he was a former middleweight boxing champion. I also hear he has a girlfriend, whom he is taking with him, as well. But anyway, good night." Lei yawned.

"Alright, good night." Jackie got up and headed to the bathroom. She undid her hair and let it fall. It was naturally spiky, all thanks to her mother. Her hair wasn't all spiked up in the same manner as the Mishimas, it was just her ends that were slightly spiky, as it curved upward. She wondered that if she cut her hair, her short hair would do the exact same. If she dabbed some water on it, her hair would fall flat. She put her school clothes in the hamper that was in the restroom and turned on the shower, while she was at it to give it time to warm up. Jackie stared at her naked body in the reflection. Her chest was still as flat as a book. She could tell she was gaining weight by the fact that she could no longer see her bony arms. The girl was still very pale, but she doesn't looked as malnourished as she was a week ago. All she needed to do was to take a trip to the indoor sun tan, and she'll look exactly the same way she did when she was ten. She then took a step in the warm shower, she washed her hair, and then began to lather up her roots. She then decided to work on the rest of her body. When she was all covered up in soap, she stepped under the water to rinse herself off. She repeated the process again and once she was done, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with her towel. She dried her hair with a blow drier, since she had porous hair, unlike her dad, who could dry his hair with a towel. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She grinned in the mirror and saw exactly what Wu was talking about.

"_Look in the mirror with your mouth open, and you'll see." _Wu's words echoed in her head. Right Wu was, she saw two pairs of small carnivorous fangs. On pair for the top, and another pair for the bottom. Why didn't she notice this the last few times she brushed her teeth? She thought that her small fangs weren't fangs. Now that Wu pointed it out, they do look sharp. She lightly tapped it to see if her finger drew blood. No luck.

_Maybe Wu is just exaggerating. _

She put on her underwear and some red pajamas with a red rooster all over it. She walked straight to bed and crawled in there. She did hear Lei's footsteps walk past her room and heard him pause. "Good night, Jackie." Lei whispered, and then walked onward to the restroom. Jackie went to sleep right then.

"Run Jackie, run for your life!"

That was Wu's voice. Jackie saw she was running alongside Wu. His right arm was okay, and had no bullet wounds. She wondered what was going on. The two were both running in the street at nighttime. There were several lamp posts that helped the situation a little, but it made things a little more scary, knowing you're in the streets at night. Jackie then looked to her right. It was Lei, who was also running for his life. He then turned to face Jackie. "Jackie, Wu, I have a plan. You two kids run to the left, while I distract Bryan. I should be able to hold him back."

Little Wu faced Lei. "Old Man! You don't have to be the hero! I can take him, dead or alive. Just leave everything to me."

"No, Kaitou! Don't you understand, Bryan Fury is a cyborg."  
"Old Man, no offense, but you're fifty years old! You can't hold off a piece of shit, like him. I, on the other hand is a lot younger, and more energetic than you. I can take him." Little Wu waved bye as he slowed down.

"Wulong! Get back here!" Lei stopped in his footsteps while Jackie ran onward. Jackie saw this and stopped immediately. Lei turned around. "Jackie, run."  
"What will_"  
Lei gave Jackie his angered expression. "Just leave me!!!"

Jackie nodded and ran off to the left. It was only a matter of seconds before she heard some battle cries from Wu, and Lei. She ran as fast as she could and just kept on going. It wasn't long before she ran out of gas. She knew she couldn't catch her breath forever. Finally, she saw a car. She threw a rock in the driver's seat, which unfortunately triggered an alarm. A man screamed profanity at the girl and threw items at her. Jackie saw that was unsuccessful and looked for another car that had no "effing" alarm, the way Wu puts it. She had no luck as she saw that same man who was mad at her, was now chasing her. Two dangerous men after her is very bad. Soon, she came across a fence. Out of sheer instinct, she climbed over the fence and ran. The guy had a shotgun and tried to shoot her. He shot the crates and cans near Jackie and she tripped over one.

"Heheh, I got her." The man turned around and went back home. Jackie then stood up and dusted herself off. She had scraped her right knee and was bleeding heavily. She couldn't let that stop her, just yet. Her dad's last words were to leave him. That was what she will do. Forget about the wound. She finally had the strength and bravery to keep on moving. Soon, Bryan will forget about her. Unfortunately, there came a dead end. Jackie turned around to see Bryan, with a bloody jagged knife, inching himself closer to Jackie. She stood there, shaking and sweating at the same time. She felt like she was in a horror movie.

"Don't think that just because you're a kid, doesn't mean I'll cut you some slack. You will die just like the rest of your family."

"What did you... do... to them?" Jackie trembled as she asked Bryan.

"I killed them. That's what happened."  
"How?"

"Let's say they took a vacation... to hell!"

Jackie had a disgusting mental image of both Lei and Wu's souls screaming in agony as they burn in hell.

"No! No! Why! They never did anything to you!"

"Yeah, for being inhuman. That's why. I'm supposed to be the supreme being, and now, you're in my way."

"No! Bryan Fury, I will not allow you to kill me! Now, I will kill you!!"

Bryan laughed evilly, as Jackie ran towards Bryan to attack him. She attempted to Cannonball him, but when Jackie swung her head forward, Bryan grabbed her neck and swung her against the concrete wall. She bled heavily now. Jackie coughed up blood as she barely stood. "Just like your Father, you don't give up easily, don't you..."

"I will not let the likes of you exist on the streets no longer. You will die! When you die, I will make sure my father and mother's soul will haunt you forever!"

"Yeah, right. You'll be the one to die." Bryan charged a punch towards Jackie, but she dodged him at the last minute and then Bryan launched a kick on the back of her knee, causing her to stumble forward onto her face. Bryan kicked her body, face up. He sneered at her angered face.

"Heheh, I know that look. You're really pissed. You're just like your father, you're both always so angry at me, and you're both so weak. You, miss, is a lot weaker..."

He stomped on Jackie's chest, forcing poor Jackie to spit out blood. "Are you sure you're a girl? You really don't have breasts. You're no fun. I guess I'll just kill you."  
He then finished her by stabbing her in the face.

Jackie screamed and woke up. She found herself lying in Lei's arms. She looked up and saw how worried he was.

"Are you alright?" Lei asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess, it was just a terrible dream." Jackie sounded relieved.

"Really? You had a seizure."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you ended up hurting yourself, so I had to hold on to you, so you wouldn't hurt yourself more. Are you really fine?"  
"Yeah, I'm alive, aren't I? So, yeah, I'm fine."  
"If you don't mind, could you tell me what your nightmare was about?"  
"Well, you see, we, you, me, and Wu, were all being chased by Bryan Fury."

Lei looked interested. "Bryan Fury, you say?"

"Yeah, and you see he killed us all, with his knife."

Lei bit his lip. "I am so sorry. Bryan Fury is a very dangerous man. He would do that."

"I hope we don't ever run into him, again."  
Lei smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you, or Wu. I promise."

"Okay..."

A few minutes later, Lei finally got up and let Jackie sleep on through the rest of the night.

It was in the afternoon, Alece was at her house, with Fifty, as usual. She had been dwelling on what Lei had told her last night. She wondered if Lei really did mean those words. Maybe he just said that to make her feel better. Either way, she knows he cares. If he truly hated her, then we would not have said those things, or even apologize to her. Alece wonders if it means he secretly loves her. He had some good motives for denying his feelings for her. Or maybe Alece is just delusional, and maybe Feng was right. Lei will never love her back. The two aren't meant to be together. Maybe she is supposed to be with the short-haired man. Alece thought of that possibility, and told herself not to cry over unrequited love. It happens all the time, and people don't cry over it. Then again, that short-haired man was kind of cute. He did look familiar, now that she looked back on him. She did have feelings for him, but she just never had the guts to introduce herself to the Chinese man, with short black hair, barely touching his shoulders. She could never forget that warm face smiling at her, in her vision that never came true. Alece thought about searching for him. Maybe Lei knows him, or perhaps that man is only human, and his mortal body only lasts him 75 years, leaving the rest of Alece's 375 years in solitude, which is the expected lifespan of her kind. That isn't true. Alece knew that man wasn't human. He felt like a Dragon. No human. The aura was weak, but he was obviously not human. She also recalled that he was in a police uniform, which was why she avoided him. If finding herself another man is what Lei wants, then that's what he'll get, once she does some research on the competitors of the second tournament. Right as she got up, there was a soft knock on the door. Fifty ran and barked at the door.

"Who is this!?" Alece shouted.

She developed a mild form of paranoia. She does sometimes thinks that the whole world is after her, and the only three people she trusts is Feng, Lei, and that short-haired man Alece is searching for. However, Alece's paranoia isn't as bad as Lei's. She heard stories from Lei's coworkers that he was so paranoid, that one time, he locked himself up in a room for 15 straight hours, because he thought that somebody was disguised as an assassin, assigned to murder him. Alece wasn't that paranoid. She just didn't answer the door too quickly.

"Mother, it's me!"

Alece made out that powerful Russian accent. It was Emilie. Of course she trusted her own daughter! Nobody knew that Alece's kind side is her motherly side.  
"Of course, come on in." Alece opened the door to let both Emilie and Steve Fox in. She told the two to take a seat on her couch. Emilie is a 19-year-old woman who is Alece's only biological child. She does resemble her mother, but she does share some of her father's characteristics, such as a cleft chin. She had short, shoulder-length, golden blond hair, worn down, naturally, with a huge bang covering the left side of her face, with a few strands of hair flying everywhere over her right side of her face. Emilie was fair-skinned like her mother, as well. Her deep forest green eyes, greatly contrasted her mother's pale green eyes. She wore a dark green short sleeved jacket, with a white undershirt, underneath. She had on tan fingerless gloves, worn over white gloves. She had matching tan shorts, as well as a pair of darker brown combat boots with tan shoelaces and gold buckles. Her knee-high socks were also visible. Her boyfriend, Steve Fox was wearing a white T-shirt, with the union jack on the back of it. He had some blue jeans, and matching shoes to go with his outfit, and his pretty blue eyes. His blond hair was neatly combed back, showing his hairline. Alece saw a big massive scar on his left arm which caught her eye.

"So, what brings you here?" Alece asked in a stern voice.

"Vell, Steve said he vas going to see an old friend of his, and I thought, vell, since I heard you took residence here in Hong-Kong, I thought I'd go see you." Emilie replied.

"Yah, you seem too young to be her mother. Were you a part of the cryosleep experiment, with Nina?"

"No, I vas not. And no, I am only 47. As for Nina, that worthless scum can die for all I care! Hmph!" Alece crossed her arms.

"I forgot to mention, Steve, my mother loathes Nina, for some odd reason."

"I see..."

"Mother, I just thought it vas nice to see you again after a year, that's all. Also, I vas vondering, do you have a man in your life, yet?"  
Alece's face was somber after that statement. Emilie could only assume her love life isn't going too well for her.

"Don't tell me it's that cop again..."

Alece nodded nervously.

"What cop?" Steve asked.

"Meh, some Chinese guy vith a veird name. I don't remember it, though. Mother's been chasing after him since the beginning of time, and as far as ve're concerned, he never fell for her."  
"Not yet, he has. I have a feeling that he might really love me, but he does not listen to his heart, but his logic."

"I hope everything goes vell for you. See you later, and stay out of trouble." Emile grabbed Steve's wrist and headed out of the door. Alece smiled softly to herself. _She's growing up... much faster than I am..._

She walked into her bedroom to put on her black leather stiletto boots, with buckles on it, and got a leather purse, as well. She wanted to put on something that matched her black knee-length dress. She also had a black choker, with a ruby gem in the middle of it. She put her hair up in a bun, and applied black make up to her face. Alece looked very intimidating now. Fifty hopped on her hind legs in circles around Alece.  
"Now, girl, behave yourself. I have some business to take care of."

Jackie ate her lunch at the table, by herself, as usual. She got used to her solitude and felt that nobody likes her. She hasn't made any friends, or tried to interact with anyone of the students. She thought about convincing her dad to home school her, hoping that she'll learn more from her dad, than some stubborn adults with a bunch of her peers who tease her, because she understands no Cantonese. She saw the shadow of the three girls giving her a hard time. Jackie turned around and sighed.  
"What do you want?" Jackie barked.

Teng grabbed Jackie's bowl and started eating her food. The ring leader laughed. "I want to help you with something."

Ti-lan laughed mischievously. "I see you're having some trouble."  
The ringleader grabbed Jackie's backpack. "You don't take these bags to lunch with you. You leave it in the class room."

Jackie watched as the bag was unzipped, and contents of Jackie's belongings spilled out onto the floor. She got really upset and fell on her knees.  
"See, that's why you don't do that."  
Ti-lan pushed the glasses up her nose. "That's right."  
Teng put the empty bowl on Jackie's head and pushed her on the ground. The three girls walked away, as Jackie lied there, crying. She felt like a mat. Soon, her thoughts traced back to her nightmare. If she wanted to get stronger, she won't let some bullies walk on top of her. With her eyes fueled in anger, Jackie got up to wipe away her tears and picked up the bowl and threw it at the headband girl's head. "Hey! If you want to mess with me, you're talking to the wrong person!"

The three young ladies turned around. "So, you finally decided to crawl out of your shell."  
"I have." Jackie smiled evily.

Teng attempted to push Jackie back on the ground, only to have Jackie use Trip on her, and knocked the girl on the table.

Ti-lan gasped. "Oh no, Shi-Lin, I think we should leave Jackie alone. She doesn't seem like she's going to put up with this anymore."  
"Nonsense, she's just trying to intimidate us."  
Jackie stood in her Kenpo stance, which was different from her normal Tai-Chi fighting stance. The girls knew right then, Jackie meant serious business. Teng got up and winced in pain. Jackie did a sweep kick that knocked Teng off her feet. Jackie then got in her Snake stance and stood there. Shi-Lin smirked. "Looks like you have some talent."  
"Watch it!" Jackie "Snake bit" Shi-Lin several times, and got in her Panther stance, and used her Panther Paw on Ti-lan and shattered her glasses. The three girls coward away in fear and ran away. Jackie relaxed and smiled. She knew this was only the beginning of getting stronger. Before she can celebrate her victory, someone grabbed her arm and led her out of the cafeteria.  
"Young lady, that behavior is unacceptable, especially for young ladies like you."  
Jackie knew where she was headed. She is in trouble for beating up some girls. Finally she stood in front of the principal, with her arms to her sides, in a military stance.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lei. I see you have gotten yourself into trouble again." The director sighed.

"I apologize, sir. My behavior was unacceptable." Jackie replied standing firmly.

"Now, you do know what is wrong with your actions, right?"  
"Yes, sir. I fought three people, using my father's fighting style."  
"Now, what reason do you have for that?"

"Sir, they were teasing me. I had no choice but to teach them a lesson."

"Hmm... I see... you had a moral reason for fighting. That is all. You may go back to class, and you have detention after school. Before you get back to class, you must stay after lunch and clean up the mess in the cafeteria. You have detention until 18:00, so I will call your dad and make sure he picks you up at that time."  
"Yes sir."

"One more thing, I am very sorry about the hardships, and losses you have faced in your life, but that doesn't give you a good excuse for bad behavior."  
Jackie saluted and walked back to the cafeteria to gather her things and clean up her mess she made. She had to stay out after and help the janitors clean up the mess the students made. She didn't really look forward to staying after school in detention, especially, when its almost the end of the school year. Jackie felt like she might end up repeating her freshman year, and she'll be behind. Even worse, she might end up going to summer boarding school. Jackie cleaned up all the grime and reflected upon her actions.

There was a clank in the halls of the HKPD. The clank of black leather stiletto boots, the ones dominatrices wear. Lei, who was reading his files, and enjoying a cup of coffee, at the same time, could hear that loud noise. He knew it was Alece. He was seriously getting tired of her surprise guest appearances. It was now getting on his nerves. She has an unhealthy obsession with him, obviously. He inhaled deeply and exhaled gently as he raised his elliptical-framed glasses over his head. He had hoped he wouldn't loose his temper once again and give the poor lady a heart attack. Alece opened the door, to find a totally different Alece. She looked like a goth. Lei stared at her as he lifted his glasses over his forehead. "Wow, look who's gone dark."

Alece frowned. "I came here to ask you some questions."

Lei was fazed. "Um... what kind of questions?"

"Who is this man!?" Alece held of a picture of the young detective she knew from the second tournament.

Lei examined the picture and let out a long laugh. Alece crossed her arms and frowned. "This is no time for fun and games! Who is he!?"

Lei finally caught his breath. "That was me. Those were the good o'l days. I miss the 90's."

Alece had a shocked expression on her face. She looked at the picture and then back at Lei.

"My good goly, that is you! What happened to your hair?"

Lei snickered. "You see, my hair wouldn't stop growing, so I trimmed it almost every three weeks. And well, after the second tournament I was like 'ah, screw it' and decided to let my hair do whatever it wants to do. I mean, I didn't know you was in the second tournament, in fact I never saw you."

"That is because I vas Kazuya's bodyguard. I vworked behind the scenes and never appeared in the public eye. I saw you, and vanted to see you, but I vas scard..."  
"Let me guess, you was scared that I was going to arrest you, right?"  
Alece nodded her head. "No, I thought you vwould reject me because I vas a monster. I am a result of multiple birth defects!"

Lei crossed his arms. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"No! There are more things about me! I am not a human."  
"Yeah, and you expect me to believe that? How many times do I have to tell you, you're being delusional! Alece, you're just as human as I am."  
Alece crossed her arms. "I vwill provide you vith proof." The elderly woman outstretched her hand. Lei saw red Chi surround her body, as fire formed in her hand. He touched the fire to see if it was real, and his body jumped back in automatic reflex. "YEOW!!! That was a real fire!!! How'd the hell you do that?"

Alece stopped the fire and rested her arms to the side. "That is vwhy I am not human. You should be able to the exact same thing."

Lei shook his hand vigorously as he eyed Alece in amazement. "I guess you're right. You're not human. I guess that does make two of us. I would show you what I can do, but I burned my finger. I didn't expect that to be real."

The phone in Lei's office rang, and Lei grabbed it with his hand that didn't get burned and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hello? Oh hey, what's up? Hm? Is that so? Alright, tell her I will personally pick her up and take her home. Thanks. Bye." Lei hung up. Watching Lei shake his hand made Alece nervous. Well, he was a fool to touch the fire anyway, so really, it was his fault anyway. She saw some blisters form on the tip of his fingers.

"So, who was that?" Alece asked in curiosity.

"It's the principal, telling me Jackie got put in detention for beating up three girls." Lei replied in a monotone.

"What for?"  
"Teaching them a lesson on bullying. I guess that goes to show, she can take care of herself." Lei winked.

"Anyway, my vork here is done. I am gone." Alece turned around to bolt out the door, but Lei caught Alece's wrist.

"Leaving so soon? Hm?"

"Yes, I already have vwat I need. I am just vwasting my time here."

"Well, that's too bad. I was wondering if you could probably stop by my house later."

Alece turned around. "You are kidding."  
"No, I am as serious as a preacher. I mean, do you think you can, you don't have to, but I was just wondering."

"Okay, fine, vat time do you vant me to come?"

"Meh, sometime after 16. Because, I'm giving Jackie a lecture on standing up for yourself."

"Can you atleast tell me vwhy you are doing this?"  
"I wanted to discuss some business matters. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less. So, I'll see ya then." Lei let Alece free and waved her bye.

Alece walked away and felt her heart pounding. Lei then put his reading glasses back on and went back to reading his files, whilst enjoying a cup of coffee.

The dismissal bell rung loudly, announcing Jackie's jail time. She has brought about shame to her family name, and ruined her father's reputation. Her already stressed-out father now has even more things to deal with. Jackie was not at all looking forward to her dad's lecture about honor, respect, and letting "Destiny" take care of things. Never again will she end up in detention for three hours. Now, people will say that it is a shame that Lei can put criminals behind bars, but he can't control his two children. After hearing that Wu got in trouble for a misdemeanor of sneaking into a strip club, and knowing she got in a fight with three girls, using Five-Form Kung-Fu, Lei's reputation will go down the drain. Jackie always thought Lei was happy and content with himself, but now hearing that he blames himself for the littlest things, often questions his sanity. It's not his fault his own son is a pervert. It's also not his fault that Jackie got in a fight. It's just things that happen. A test. A trial. A tribulation. That's all it is, and her father doesn't seem to be taking things very well. Maybe he's secretly depressed. Jackie took a seat at the very back row in detention, hoping the proctor would not notice her. On the board was a bunch of Cantonese, with English underneath it. Jackie could not decipher what the message was. She sighed and banged her head on the desk.

"Well, looks like somebody's not in a good mood today." A boy to Jackie's left spoke.

"I brought shame to my family name." Jackie replied in a muffled voice, not bothering to look up.

"What are you in here for?" The boy who sounded to be Jackie's age seemed interested in Jackie's life story. Jackie was surprised he even wanted to speak to her.

"Got in a fight with three girls."

"Hmm... let me guess, Teng, Ti-lan, and Shi-Lin? Am I right?"  
Jackie wearily got up to face the dashing young fellow. He had on rectangular glasses over his light brown eyes, slightly darker than Wu's eyes. His black hair had a slight bang over the right side of his face, with a small low ponytail. His skin was somewhat light; it was closer to Wu's color. He did not look like a trouble maker at all.

"Yeah, what do you know about them?"

The young man pushed up his glasses. "They're total butt heads. They insult every girl who is more fortunate than they are. It's a bad case of jealousy. I really dislike them. They're so dumb, getting girls expelled..."

Jackie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why would they be jealous of me? My mother died when I was young, my half brother is an idiot. My sister is out to my half-brother. My dad's a work-a-holic and single. I have a very messed-up family."

"That sounds very intriguing. I would love to hear that story sometime." The boy closed his eyes and smiled big.

"What about your people?"

"We're all sane. I am an only child and I live with both my mom and my step-dad. Well, my real dad died in a shootout when I was young. I never knew the man, but hey, I get along very well with my step-father. No family issues like you have to deal with."

"I get along with my dad, and my step-mother. However, they both don't get along. Well, mother likes dad, but dad doesn't like her. Dad and I are the only sane people in the family. But anywho, why are you here? You're the last person I'd expect to be in here with me."

"Yeah, I was late five times in a row. This is my first time in after school detention."

"It's my third day of school, and now I am in detention."

"Ah, you're a new face. I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Xiaqing Ian." Ian reached out a hand for Jackie to shake.

"I'm Jackie." Jackie shook the boy's hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, Xiaqing."

"Um, that's my surname."

"Oh? My bad, Ian. I knew Ian sounded like a western name."  
"Yeah, that's my nickname. My real name is Gou-Shan. English speakers like you, just call me Ian, just so you won't have to roll your tongue and make silly faces just to say my name."

Jackie felt better knowing that she made a friend. The two told each other their life story during detention. Ian also helped Jackie by translating what the board said. All thanks to him, detention was bearable. When it was time for detention to be over, Jackie saw her dad leaning against a wall in his brown trench coat. He stood out like a quarter in a stack of pennies. His black bangs concealed his expression and all Jackie could see was his mouth was curled into a frown. He had his arms crossed. Jackie knew that the moment she approaches him she will be in for a lecture about respect, honor, and destiny. It took her all her courage to stand up to him. Lei got off the wall, and without a word, he grabbed Jackie's wrist, as though she was a three-year-old, and led her to his expensive unmarked police car. He started the car to drive off towards the house.

"Father, are you mad at me?" Jackie asked for an answer.  
"No, I'm disappointed."  
Jackie had a shocked expression. "Why? But I was only trying to protect myself. So, now you're telling me that whenever Bryan Fury attacks me, I'm supposed to just stand around and do nothing! Look, I will not let anyone put me down! I will stand my ground! I will not allow myself to become a doormat! I am not a weakling!"

"That's enough. I am not disappointed in your behavior, I am disappointed in your prinicpal. He put you in detention for standing up for yourself. I find it unfair. If you stand up to the government, you die. Life is unfair."

Jackie had a confused expression on her face. "So, you're disappointed in my principal."  
"Yes, precisely. You was only trying to stand up for yourself. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Oh, I see."  
"At least you didn't fight for the same reason Wu fights. You see, everyone has their own reason to fight. I fight to use my strength and agility to protect those who can't protect themselves and I also fight for Justice. Wu fights for the fun of it. Alece fights for me. What do you fight for?" Lei turned to face Jackie for a split second.

Jackie knew this was a test. A reason to fight. She had an answer, but she was afraid that her answer might not allow her to learn more of her father's techniques. But Jackie told Lei the honest answer anyway, ready to face the consequences. "Retribution."

"I see. What kind of retribution? Is it revenge, or just bringing those who cannot be touched to justice."

"Both kinds. I want retribution for what Dr. Abel did to me. Her turned me into a monster. See Father." Jackie opened her mouth to show Lei her canine fangs Wu got startled by. She then closed her mouth. "Dr. Abel did this to me. He also did this..." Jackie reached out a hand to form floating water. Lei didn't bother touching the water, since he got blisters from touching Alece's fire. Then the water formed into a shuriken made of ice. "Tell me if I was born that way, or was it Dr. Abel's experiments?"

Lei drove in silence. "Jackie, you and I are going to have a little talk about this when we get home."  
"Father, you mean, I wasn't born that way?"  
"No, Jackie. You see, you was born that way. I have special abilities, too, and so does Alece. Jin does also. There are a lot of people who aren't normal, people like us. I haven't seen Wu use any of his powers, yet. He might have it just not realize it. I never use my powers. Only in emergency situations."

"So, what is your power, Father?"

"I will show you when I get home. I will tell you Alece has the power of fire. That really explains her irrational fear of water, and obsession with candles."

"Yeah, it does make sense."

Lei parallel parked outside his house, because there was already four cars in the driveway. Jackie looked outside in confusion, there was a group of people standing in the yard. She knew it wasn't her birthday. Is it a surprise birthday for Lei. Lei's 48th birthday? Well, Lei said his birthday was May 28, not May 24. So, it had to be something else. Lei stepped out of the car with Jackie and unlocked the door to let everyone in. Jackie recognized Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Alece, Feng, Steve, and her sister, Emilie. Jackie ran to attack Emilie from behind, only to have her turn around and counter attack Jackie with a mighty kick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is a meeting, not a fight!" Lei broke up the fight.

Jackie pointed her finger at Emilie. "She's the one who left me on the side of the road, where you found me!"

Lei took a look at Emilie and immediately noticed that she reminded him of someone other than Alece. "Well, you two are going to work together now. You both need to depend on each other to survive. Right now, I just received a wake-up call." Lei put his hand on Jackie's shoulder and led her indoors.


	12. What a Conspiracy

CHAPTER 12 What a Conspiracy...

"Alright everyone, I called you guys here in front of my house two hours early on purpose. This is important."

Alece, who was dressed up in a golden formal evening gown, frowned in distaste. "Vat! You mean to tell me you called me here not for a date!" Alece screamed.

Lei smacked himself on the forehead. "No, I did not ask you out on a date. I said it was to discuss some business. I didn't mean our personal life stories. I apologize if I hurt your feelings."

"Oh, I see how it is now!" Alece crossed her arms and raised her head up high. "I have no reason to be here! I have no purpose vatsoever!" The redhead stomped on her golden heels to get out of the house, but Lei caught her. Several people stood to watch. "Oh, so now you vant me! Vell, guess vat! You cannot have me!"

"Alece, it's not what you think! I honestly care about you. Okay. I will admit it. Now, do you feel better."  
"Do not... touch me... I am going home! Back to Russia!"

"Listen, don't go. I need you. I need your strength. I need you to help me take down Shen. Please, I'm begging you."

Hwoarang chuckled. "They're acting like a couple, about to break up."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jackie added.

"I told Mother to stay away from that man! And did she listen? Nooooo..." Emilie complained.

Alece breathed heavily. "No, I vill not help you anymore! You never appreciate me! Now, you vill see how miserable your life is vithout me." Alece reached out a hand to slap Lei across the face. She then turned around and left the house. Lei got up and had a helpless expression on his face. Emilie ran over to help him up. "Mr. Vulong, are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your mother's insane. She'll come back to me sooner or later. At least she won't be stalking me anytime soon." Lei said, dusting himself off.

"Of course he's fine, you little squirt!" Jackie attempted to kick Emilie, only to have her grab her leg and toss her across the room, to have Jin, catch her.

"Jackie, get over it! Ve're friends now, okay. Let's forget the past and move on."

"She's right Jackie. Emilie's a new person now. So, now I want you to accept the fact that the past is irrelevant to the present and focus on today. Don't dwell on the past." Lei advised.

Jackie got up and crossed her arms. "You just got lucky, Olga. Next time, it's on!"

Lei sighed. "Ho boy, here we go again. Anyway, we'll just continue on without Alece."

"So, what is this meeting about?" Steve inquired.

"Well, it appears that the Dragon Hunters has decided to make its first move: my son. And now, Jackie appears to be next." Lei replied.

"I see, so what is their main goal?"

"To make sure my bloodline doesn't live on. He is very persistent when it comes to that."  
"Like my grandfather." Jin added.

"Right, except he wants to do the exact opposite. He wants to kill us all. And now, all I can say is that we keep an eye out for Jackie. Alece, here, is working as a mole, but now, I think maybe she betrayed me. Knowing that woman, she wouldn't lay a finger on me."  
"So you're suggesting that we should fight back." Steve replied.

"Um yeah, but until I get more information, I will determine when to strike. You see, we as a whole are an endangered species. We must join together to protect ourselves. It will be no easy matter." Lei replied.

"I see now. Until we get more info, you will tell us for sure when we strike." Xiaoyu commented.

"Yes, now if only Alece was an intelligent woman, this meeting would be a lot longer, but, it is over as of now. Alece left us. I need to warn her that if Shen finds out she isn't really human, he will kill her with no remorse or mercy. That is all I have to say. You may go home now."  
"What! You mean I came all the way up here for no reason!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Yes, I am very sorry, but like I said, if only Alece stayed, things would be a lot easier."  
"Alece this, Alece that! Is that all you care about?"

"No, she's an insane sociopath, trying to get her life back together, that's all. Nothing more. Nothing less. You are more than welcome to leave this house, now."

Everyone left Lei's house after these words. It was only a few minutes before Lei and Jackie were both finally alone. Jackie stood there and rubbed her left shoulders in a nervous manner.

"So Father, would you care to explain who Shen is?" Jackie asked.

"Let me fix you some hot tea." Lei says, while digging through the cabinet for some coffee mugs and tea bags. He then turns around. "Then, we'll discuss this, one-on-one."

Lei prepares the tea for himself and Jackie. It was ten minutes until the hot beverage was finally ready to drink. The two sat at the dinner table.

"So, tell me, who is Shen?"

"Jackie, let me tell you this, you are in a period in life where things are dark. You might fall into the dark. Now let me remind you, never loose sight of the good things. Always look on the bright side of things. Always keep your head up high and aim for the stars."

"So, this has to do with Shen, because...?"  
Lei sipped his tea. "When the time is right I will tell you. Right now, you are too young to know the truth. You can't handle it."

"But, Father, I can handle the truth! Please atleast tell me if Shen is my grandfather!"  
Lei shook his head. "No, he has no relation to us. He is merely a very troubled and sadistic old man. That is all."

The two sat there to enjoy their tea in silence, until Jackie spoke.

"You said you had special abilities, too. Won't you show me?"

The cop hesitated for a second and then sipped his tea. "Sure, why not?"

He stands up and allows some blue Chi to build up. Jackie then saw his hair move violently as static vigorously moved upward on his body. The lights flickered on and off as this happened. Soon, Lei calmed down and sat back down. "Now, I never use these powers unless needed to do so. You see, that's why people are after us. They are too scared to accept that there are humanoids like us, that exist in this world. I want you to make sure you keep your powers on a low profile, okay."

Jackie nodded in understanding.

Unbeknown to the two, Alexa was watching the whole time. She was hiding in a bush, with her walkie-talkie, communicating to Dr. Abel. "Sir, I-I-I-I-I found-d-d-d-d the drag-g-g-g-g-gon."

"Excellent work, my lady. Now, wait for the time to retrieve the girl."  
"Rodger." Alexa replied as she stealthily ran towards her car, which was parked for another half a kilometer.

Two days later, it was a very busy day at the Kowloon International Airport. People were rushing in and out getting their plane tickets booked for their flight. The police officers were checking through metal detectors to ensure the safety of their passengers so that people carrying weapons may not get in and endanger someone's life. Of course there were three people carrying a lot of suitcases. One was Little Wu. He wore a white shirt with ripped sleeves. It was tucked in his low-rider jeans and had black shoes, with matching fingerless gloves to go with it. His hair was up in a high ponytail and the bow holding up his ponytail matched his jeans. Lei, who was present as well, also had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, but it was low. He, unlike the younger man, had a red silk Chinese top with black buttons and images of dragons on it. He wore black pants and shoes, without socks to go with it. And finally, Jackie, in a loosely worn white-tank top, blue capris with cobalt stripes, and white tennis shoes with grey stripes, was trailing behind the two. Jackie and Lei both carried five suitcases, while the Wu carried only one, since he was handicapped in his right arm. They finally loaded the 11 suitcases on the conveyor belt. Lei gasped for air and rested on the edge of the conveyor belt for relief.

"Ahhh, what a day..." Lei sighed with relief.

"Yeah, too bad I have to leave the Old Man behind so he could screw things up even more." said Little Wu.

"Well, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with you again." Jackie added.

"Jackie, be nice. Wu's going back to Japan. We probably won't see him again."  
Wu and Jackie both sighed.

"Old Man, it's only three months. No biggie. Just be glad that you don't have someone to bring you down." Little Wu replied.

"Well, you're right. So, I guess I'll see you again, in a few months? Hm?" Lei asked.

"Yeah. Smell ya' later Old Hag. And happy early birthday. Hope you get a broken back on your birthday!"

Within seconds later, Little Wu boarded his plane and left Hong-Kong. It was just Jackie and her father. The two of them cruising down the road in Lei's Toyota. Jackie had her windows down all the way, enjoying the gentle breeze of the car driving through traffic. This car was very small and is terribly beat-up. The side Jackie was on, had bullet holes through the door, and some clear plastic covering up the broken window in the back seat. Lei said that he bought this car when it was brand new, in 1995, prior to the second tournament. He commented that over the past twenty years, it has been to hell and back, three times. Non-matching parts suggest that it was once in a wreck. Since Bryan Fury collided with the bumper and used it as a weapon, the car now had the license plate taped to the window. Lei saw that now is the time to get a new car. He can't be driving a piece of crap all the time, now can't he? But then again, this car makes an excellent undercover cop car. It's so beat up and worn out, that the criminals would not expect a police officer to own this poor car of all things. Jackie has seen images of the car when it was in better shape. The car's original color was light blue. Once at the house, Lei gets out the car to close the door, and sees the headlamp, which was held together by clear duct tape, fall off and shatter.  
"Oops, we better get another head lamp." Lei commented.

"Yeah, you'd better go get one. Get another car while you're at it." Jackie agreed.

"Yeah, but I'm still keeping this one. It's been to Hell, three times! It was involved in a shootout, was involved in a wreck, in which it was almost written off, and then got stolen. You see, there is now way in Hell I'm getting rid of this car."

"Yeah, I guess that is true. I mean, how much money did you put into this car?"  
"Only 800, which isn't that bad. Plus, I repaired most of it myself."

"You did a good job with that..." Jackie said in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know. But anyway, I'll be going to the parts store. I'll be back and it'll be quick. You wait here, okay. When I get back, we'll be going to the movies, so get readay."

Jackie nodded as she walked back into the house to change her clothes. She walked into her bedroom to pick out a nice white and gold, short-sleeved quipao. She then got out her black slippers and white shorts to go with it. She quickly stripped herself from the clothes she was currently wearing to put on some elegant clothes. She sat down in front of her mirror to stare at her own reflection. The young teen applied gold make-up to her eyes, the way Xiaoyu showed her. She also got a white ribbon and tied her long hair in a bun. She buttoned up her top and focused on her facial features. Jackie saw the make up on her face made her look like a small porcelain doll.

_I guess I'm only pretty when I wear make-up... Maybe that's why Ian likes me... he thinks I'm cute..._ She finally got up to watch TV to wait on her dad to return. It was about fifteen minutes before she heard a knock on the door. She immediately answered it, to see Alexa and her dog. She put her left fist over her mouth and slammed the door with her right hand and gaped. _No! Alexa's here! I've got to call Father!_ Jackie ran to the phone to dial Lei's number, which he answered.

"Hello?" Lei greeted.

"Hey, Father, are you almost home?"

"Yep, I just got off the turnpike. Why?"

"Um, Alexa is at the door, with Koda. She wants to kidnap me!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a heartbeat. Don't hang up, because I am recording this phone call."

"Alright."

The door was banged down by Alexa's mighty kick.

"Holy shi_ I mean shoot! What was that?!" Lei screamed from the other line.

"Father, Alexa just banged down the door!" Jackie replied.

Alexa stood there in her fighting stance, with Koda sitting down, wagging his tail.

"Okay, Jackie, whatever you do, don't hesitate! If you can hold her off before I get here, than go ahead and fight her. If not, get out of this house ASAP!"

Jackie put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter. She observed Alexa's stance, the Southern Praying Mantis Style. Judging by the way her index fingers were pointed, Alexa's main offense is to hit the pressure points. Jackie could tell this would not be an easy match; however, she knows she will have enough time to stall her, until Lei shows up and puts Alexa in handcuffs. Jackie put her left leg in front of her right leg. Her right arm was stretched at her waist, with her left arm bent upward at an 120 degree angle. This was her Tai-Chi stance, the fighting style she was originally taught before Lei taught Jackie some of his moves prior to the sixth tournament. Alexa made her first move to attack with her index finger, only to have Jackie duck and perform a double sweep kick that was ineffective. She then rolled over to dodge Alexa's foot stomp.

"Hang in there!" Lei shouted from the phone.

Jackie stood up in the Tai-Chi stance. Alexa aimed her foot towards Jackie's abdomen to send her flying back a little. Jackie leap upward to get in the Art of the Snake stance, and eventually fell face forward by a sweep kick. Alexa tapped the helpless Jackie in one of her shoulders. While she was distracted by the pain, Alexa picked Jackie up and tossed her to the side. The young girl let out a soft scream.

"Jackie, are you alright? Can you hear me? Whatever you're doing get out of_ Ah! Lars! What the hell are you doing here?"

The phone went blank. All you could hear was muffled screams of Lei shouting profanity at Lars, which was seen outside the window. Jackie got up and hacked blood.

"Enough?" Alexa asked.

"No way! I'm just getting started." Jackie smirked as she wiped the blood from her mouth with her hand. Jackie leap her feet in the air to send a slide kick that knocked Alexa down to her feet. This gave Jackie a chance to escape, but Koda blocked the way. Jackie spun around on her right foot several times to deliver a lethal heel kick to the poor little mutt. Koda whimpered as he limped away in pain. Jackie finally stepped outside to see Lei with several guys with a gun pointed at his head. She saw Lars holding Lei's arms together. Lei rolled his eyes and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry Father, I'll get you out of this!" Jackie said as she charged forward.

"Jackie, no! Don't_"

Too late, Jackie performed a Rave Spin kick to one Tekken Force member, while the other shot Jackie in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart. Jackie fell unconscious. Her hair uncoiled as she fell on the ground, face forward.

"Noooooooo!" Lei screamed loudly as he helplessly watched the two soldiers lift Jackie up and carried her to the white van.

_I will not let you get away with this!_ Fueled by anger and rage, Lei tossed Lars to the ground and elbowed his throat. He then got up. "You will not take my daughter! I will make sure of that!"

Lars coughed harshly and Lei watched. Then Lei felt something painfully hit him in the chest. He just got shot in the heart. He put his hand on the wound to see a lot of blood.

"I'm hit..." Lei said before falling to his knees.

"Lei... you are w-w-w-w-w-w-worthless..."  
Lei smiled. "No I am not. You don't have to do this... you're a great woman. I know it."

"I must d-d-d-destroy all w-w-w-worthl-l-l-l-less things... that incl-l-l-l-ludes you..."

"Don't worry Alexa, I will be back." Lei then fell on his face.

Alexa then closed the doors to the van and sped off. Lei's eyes were closed for a little while, until when he opened them, he saw Aszu frowning disapprovingly at him. Lei weakly reached out a hand to touch her cheek.  
"I'm sorry Aszu, I have failed you again... please forgive me... give me another chance..." After saying those words, Lei blacked out.


	13. It's a Long Road

**A/N:** Now, here at the chapter, there is a song called _Hero_ by Nickelback. I picked that song because I think it fit this situation in the chapter very well. Look for more songs in this story later on. Also, I know it is very unrealistic that Lei gets shot in the heart and he is back on his feet.

CHAPTER 13 It's a Long Road

"Ungh..." Lei grunted as he finally came to, after several hours.

When his eyes opened, he could see a figure hovering over his face. Lei couldn't quite make out who it was yet.

_Please tell me I'm not dead..._ Lei thought to himself as his vision got clearer. He finally saw exactly who it was. A little lady by the name Alece Khang. Of all places, he was in her bed. Lei had hoped that she wasn't pregnant with his child. He thought the worst of things. Alece might have taken advantage of his state and decided to have her way with him, while he is unconscious. It seems like she had her hand on his forehead for some odd reason.

"Good, you are avake now." Alece finally said.

"What happened?" Lei asked in a weak voice.

"You got shot." Alece replied after she let go of Lei's forehead.

Lei sat up. "I thought you went back to Russia."

"I vas about to leave this vretched place, but I thought I should atleast tell you good bye, before I left. Now, ven I reached your place, I saw you laying on the ground, face down. I shook you, attempting to vake you up, but ven I put you on your back, I saw you vas bleeding. I could not just leave you there to die. So, I took you vith me, and took care of you. I disinfected, cleaned, and vrapped your vounds, vile you vere not avake. I knew you vas still alive. Your pulse vas still beating, you just vas not in an avake state."

Lei nodded in understanding. "I see. That makes perfect sense. Still, why didn't you just take me to the hospital, where I could have been taken care of, and you could catch your plane to Russia?"

Alece frowned. "Is it that hard to notice! Are you really that heartless?"

"I know. It's just that, well, I thought you was seriously going to leave me on my lawn to die. You said you wanted me to learn what life is like without you. I think I have already learned. Honestly, I have."

"Really? I have good news for ya'. I am still interested. You see no matter how hard I try to forget you, I still think of you... I just can never let go. It vas all my fault. I vas too late..."  
"I see now, you weren't stalking me, all along. This whole time, you were only trying to protect me. I was a fool to think you was obsessed with me. I mean, I almost assumed you raped me. After what you said the other night, it proved that you wasn't a mindless idiot. You truly loved me."

Alece nodded. "Yes I tried to tell you, but you never listen."

"I know, I was a fool. You see it's just that I..." Lei opened his mouth, but he didn't say a word.

"I understand. You just go back to sleep and rest." The Russian woman patted Lei on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Before I rest, I must ask you, how do you know so much about injuries?"

Alece's eyes wandered across the room, as if she was watching an insect fly around the room. "Vell, you see... ven I met you, the younger you... I vanted to do vatever I can to help. So, I took up medicine. I thought that maybe, since you have a dangerous job, I could assist you on the job, so you do not need to pay the hospital money."

"I see." Lei fell back on the bed. "It's so nice to be taken care of by a beautiful woman like you..." Those were his last words before he went to sleep. Alece's face was red. Lei had just called her beautiful. First, he said she was cute. Then pretty. Now, beautiful. She rested her head on his chest, only to have his hand rest on her head and twirl the auburn curls in her hair. He obviously wasn't asleep, yet.

"You do not mind anymore, do you?" Alece asked.

"Nope. Not at all. Right now, we need to rescue Jackie." Lei lifted Alece's head up as he arose. He straighten her up in her seat. "After we save her, then we'll talk. Capish?"

Alece nodded. "So, they took her."  
"Right, which is why I have gotta' get out of this bed and go save her."

"I understand your needs perfectly. If you vant, I may assist you in this rescue."

"Sure, you prove to be of some help. You knew who Alexa worked for. Maybe you can tell me where they're taking her."

"All I know is that their base is not in Hong-Kong. So, the first thing that they vould do is to go to an airport."

Lei got out of the bed to find his ruby blood-stained cheongsam top he wore before he was shot. Lei slipped it over his shoulders, and borrowed a ribbon that was in Alece's hair, to tie up his hair in a low ponytail.

"May I varn you that you are still suffering some health complications from your wound."

"Yes, I know. I am willing to do whatever it takes to bring her back home. Even if I am not at 100%."

"I see. You are very villing to make sacrifices. I like that in a man..." Alece hugged Lei's right arm and nuzzled it as she said this.

"Don't push it... You can do this all I want for all I care, when we get _JACKIE_. Capish?"

Alece let go of Lei and pouted in disappointment. "Oh, you're no fun."

Lei rolled his eyes. "Now you're getting too clingy. And you're acting childish."

"You're so persistent."

"I know, that's why they call me the Super Cop."

Lei winked at Alece after he said this. The redhead's jade eyes seem to be unimpressed.

"Yeah, that's brilliant..." Alece replied in sarcasm.

In a decrepit building, the Tekken Force members, accompanied by Lars and Alexa, carried Jackie to a table, next to where Dr. Abel and his scientists stood. Lars couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. To him, it felt like he just did something very wrong. The scientists started examining the girl, making note of anything out of the ordinary. The Swedish officer walked up to the elder man to ask him some questions.

"Dr. Abel, what are you going to do with the little girl?" Lars demanded.

"Hm. How intriguing. You want to know about this biological weapon I developed?" Dr. Abel replied.

"Biological weapon? But this girl is_"  
"Looks are deceiving, young man. This girl is a lethal weapon, just like Alisa, but far more powerful. If she if fallen into the wrong hands, she will cause destruction to the world. That is why I sent you and your troops after her."

"So, what you're saying is that Det. Lei isn't supposed to have her?"

"Exactly. If the Chinese government were to get a hold of her, they'd use her as a weapon to start another world war and take over the world. You have no idea what kind of powers lies within this young one. Only I know."

Lars paused a second. His hands that were to his sides curled up in a fist. He scowled and growled at the elderly scientist. "No! You're lying! It's Lei's daughter! I know it! I can see the resemblance! Tell me, what do you want from her!"

Dr. Abel chuckled loudly. "Impressive. Not bad for a soldier, now, if you'll let me demonstrate."

He ordered one of his scientists to hand him a white headband that a young woman by the name of Jun Kazama once wore. "You see this Lars. This fashionable headband will make 3429 obey my every command. She will only respond to my voice. No one else's."

Dr. Abel slipped it on Jackie's head. It matched her outfit perfectly, since she is wearing white. Nobody would think that this is a mind control crown.

"Stop it, Dr. Abel! You are robbing this poor girl of her thoughts and ambitions!"

"No, I am just getting absolute control of this weapon."

"Weapon? You selfish man! All you think of is people as tools of war!"

"That is because she is partially human. She is the biological weapon I created 15 years ago, by artificially inseminating one of my volunteers."

"By whom?"

"The son of the late Ayame Chi, Wulong Lei. After finding out who his biological mother was, thanks to Heihachi, I took advantage of this, by capturing him and thus, Experiment 3429 was born, programmed to kill."

"So, she really is his daughter?"

"Right, but sadly Lars, business is business, my boy. I'm afraid I told you too much. Now, 3429, arise and put this man out of his misery."

Lars gets in his fighting stance as he watched the small Chinese girl get up. She lifts her arm in the air, to form a large blob of water in the air, above Lars. Soon, it turns into ice needles that fire at Lars. He dodges them all and tries to escape, but the needle stabs him in the left arm, which gets frozen. He is now outside the building, with a frozen arm.

_I've got to find Lei. Maybe he knows something about this and can reverse this arm..._

Back at Lei's house, the two were scrounging the house for guns, ammunition, and bullet proof clothes. The two saw that there were signs of a struggle between Jackie and Alexa.

"They didn't take her quietly, didn't they?" Lei commented.

"Yes, they did not." Alece agreed, while putting up the pots and pans that were on the floor. Lei examined the door, with its hinges broken off. He sighed.

"Looks like we'll be having some thieves tonight."

"Hm..."

"Did you find something?" Lei asked.

"Yes, I think it is a clue." Alece handed Lei, what it appears to be an ear piece.

"I see. So, that's how she gets the inside scoop of things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change my clothes and you call Jin, while you're at it."

Alece nodded.

Lei headed up the stairs, but then all of a sudden, he collapsed. Alece immediately ran to his side.

"Wulong-San! Are you alright?"

Lei got up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped, that's all." He chuckled as he finally gained his balance. He walked the rest of the way, only to fall, again.

"Wulong-San, there is something seriously vrong vith you."

"No, I'm fine. You're just over-exaggerating. Look, I tripped twice, no biggie."

Alece helped Lei up. He leaned up against Alece for support.

"No, you are going to rest, mister! Vether you like it or not! You are suffering from the effects of moderate blood loss."

"Trust me Alece, I've been through a lot worse than this. I actually lost four liters of blood, once. I'm still standing. So, you see I am perfectly fine."

"You are so careless. Putting yourself on overdrive. It is not good for your health at all."

"Hmph. You're telling me."

"I am serious! You could get yourself killed!"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much for being concerned about my health. Okay, I'm alright."

"Yeah, sure you are." Alece replies in sarcasm.

All of a sudden, Lei fell over. While Alece caught him, she fell backwards on the floor. The two were both in a very suggestive position. Alece couldn't help but blush, as Lei's dark chestnut eyes gazed deeply into Alece's lighter emerald green eyes.

"You did that on purpose." Alece commented.

"No, you did _that_ on purpose." Lei added as he chuckled.

"Now, surely, you have a reason for this vile behavior."

"It's not vile. You didn't catch me like you was supposed to."

"You are 67 kilograms. I am 53 kilograms. Big difference."

"Yeah, but not that large. I'm pretty sure you dropped me on purpose. Since you think I am heavy, then how did you manage to drag me all the way up to your bedroom in your apartment? Therefore, that supports my claim that you did this on purpose."

"And you vanted to make me fall vith you. You pushed me to the ground, by falling."

"Hm? Yeah, right. You seem to be enjoying it. See, you're not even struggling or trying to get me off of you. That is why I think you did it on purpose."

"Look at you. You seem like you are enjoying the moment more than I am. I vill admit, I like this moment, but you... you just vant to feel vat I feel like, ven I am under you. You just vant to know if my tiny body is sturdy enough to support your weight."

Lei let out a loud laugh. "You're starting to sound like Wu."

"You are in denial. Just tell me the truth and get it over vith."

"Okay, fine, I do enjoy this moment. What can I say? We guys just have a weakness for pretty women."

Alece began to flush. Lei couldn't help but laugh. "You look so adorable when you're blushing like that."

"..." Alece was speechless.

"Ya' know, if it is making you uncomfortable, I can get off, if you want."

"No, please, stay."

Lei relaxed and rested his head against Alece's right shoulder. Alece put her hands through Lei's long raven hair. The two rested on the floor like this for a few seconds, until...

"Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt you two, but I could use your help."

Alece let go of Lei, to allow him to get up and dust himself off. Alece grabbed Lei's arm to help her stand up. The two looked down to see Lars, with one whole entire arm, covered in light blue glass. It was immobile and stuck out like a sore thumb, literally. The Russian redhead bit her bottom lip.

"What happened?" Lei asked Lars.

"Your daughter... she shot me and froze my arm." Lars replied.

"Oh, yeah, so if I help you, will you tell me where their hideout is?"

"Yeah, of course I will! Just, unfreeze this arm before I loose it."

"Very well then."

Lei and Alece both walked down the stairs to help assist Lars, by thawing his arm out. Alece blew fire, and it didn't touch it. So, she did a more intense fire breath, which didn't help much, either. So finally, Alece blew the fire, full out. Nothing. She tried full out again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, until she got tire. Lei smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his head. He then poured some water in a pan and boiled it. He made Lars stick his arm in the pan, and sure enough, just by contact with boiling water, the ice all shattered into bits and pieces, like a broken mirror. Lars shook his arm and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Lei."

Lei grabbed the collar of Lars' uniform. "Now, tell me, where are they taking her?"

Alece put her switch blade against Lars' neck. "Yeah, or else I kill you!"

"I will tell you everything I know. Every bit of information."

"You better." Lei replied before putting Lars down.

Alece withdrew her weapon and tucked it back in her belt on her upper right thigh. Lars gasped for air and began to tell Lei everything he knew. From what his mission was, to what Dr. Abel did to Jackie and where they're taking her. He knew exactly where the lab was.

"Hm, Japan, you say?" Lei replied.

"Yes, exactly. I know where in Japan, too. It is an island northwest of Kanazawa."

"How do I know it's the truth and it isn't a trap?"

"I got attacked by that girl. You know she has an ability, too."  
Lei nodded. "Yes, that is true. So, they're heading to Japan. Thanks a lot. I already got what I need. C'mon Alece, let's go. Lars, stay here and make sure no thieves get in this house."

The Hong-Kong investigator grabbed Alece's wrist, two of his handguns, and jumped in Alece's burgundy Rolls Royce Phantom. He drove towards the airport, hoping to catch the white van, and sure enough it was there.

"Wulong-San, please tell me you are not_"

Lei pressed the gas pedal, and Alece watched as the speedometer reading got higher. It was too late now. He was driving in the wrong lane to speed past the van. He then pulled out in front of it. He pulled out his gun and pointed it out of the window in front of the van. Alece saw the big vehicle get closer and she anticipated the scream upon impact. The white Nissan caused the immobile Rolls Royce to flip several times. Alece screamed during the impact. Objects and bits and pieces of glass were flying everywhere. Lei held on to the steering wheel, to keep from flying upward. Finally, the car landed on its side, the driver's side. Lei sighed with relief, while Alece, who was panic stricken, glared at Lei.

"You have no idea how much this car cost me!?"

Lei grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I'll get you a new car, I promise. Any kind you'd like."

"Is this vy you used my car instead of yours!?"  
"No, I used it because it had more horsepower. My car had none."

Alece sighed. "Fine, mister. You are paying for everything. Now, go get out of this car."

Lei told Alece to crawl into the back and he uppercut the door to make it fall out. Lei grabbed his gun, and crawled out. He then helped Alece up. Lei couldn't help but chuckle. Alece looked like she had a bad hair day. Alece slapped Lei with her hand. "Do not mock me! You twice as bad!" Lei did have a bad hair day, as well. The two both had some cuts and bruises across their body. Ripped clothing made them look like a pair of hobos. To their luck, the white van was on its side, as well. Lei crouched and held his gun with both hands, aiming it at the van. Alece go her switchblade and stood in her stance. The two waited for someone to jump out, and they saw Alexa, with Jackie, jump out. Lei lowered his weapon and stood in a normal posture. Alece still stood firmly.

"Alexa, hand over Jackie." Lei commanded.

Alexa stood there, with no reply. Jackie's face had an expression of a lost puppy. Lei could tell she was too scared to react.

"No, it is a trick!" Alece shouted.

Lei looked back at Alece. "It's not! This is Jackie. I am sure of it, well, even though she is wearing a white headband. Don't know how the hell it got there, but I know for a fact that she is scared."

Alece sighed. "You fool."

"Now, Alexa, hand over the little girl!"

Alexa smiled. "As you wish."

Right then, Jackie materialized an ice dagger from out of nowhere. She ran towards Lei, who dodged her at the last second.

"No! It can't be! Jackie! Open up your eyes, it's me! Your father!"

Jackie did a Flip Flop, which knocked Lei back. Lei got up and avoided getting hit, while at the same time avoided hitting Jackie. The girl attempted a Tornado Kick, only to fall on the ground in agony. Lei saw she had a knife on her back. He looked back at Alece, who was in her fighting stance, unarmed. Jackie managed to get up, with hatred in her eyes. She shot several ice needles at Alece, who got another knife and deflected the needles with it. While Jackie had her back turned from Lei, Lei used this opportunity to attack Alexa. He turned his head and got out his gun. "I gave you a chance to switch sides, but you didn't take that opportunity! And now, I'm not Mr. Nice Guy anymore." He fired several rounds at Alexa. She fell over on the ground harshly. Lei ran up to her, and attempted to elbow slam her, but she kicked him up in the air. Lei saw that she wasn't human. She was an android. Lei was even more furious. "So, that's why you didn't listen! You have no soul!"

Alexa smiled and got in her fighting stance. "You b-b-b-b-belong to us."

Lei tossed his gun to the side. "No, I do not!" He gets in his fighting stance.

"I now kn-n-n-n-n-now wh-h-h-h-h-h-ho y-y-y-y-y-you are now..."

"Well, duh! Everyone knows who I am."

"No, I know who y-y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-trul-l-l-l-ly are."

"What do you mean?"

"Fight m-m-m-m-m-me and y-y-y-y-you'll find out."

"Fine. Here goes." Lei did a Rave Spin Kick, which Alexa dodged the sweep kick, but was caught off guard by the middle kick. Alexa got up and attempted to hit Lei from the pressure point on his shoulder, only to have him switch into dragon stance at the nick of time. He grabs her neck, but Alexa counters the attack by kicking him in the face. He stumbles back from the kick. Alexa had the opportunity to do a roundhouse kick that sent Lei flying on the ground, which broke the concrete. Alexa stomped on his neck.

"Useless..." That was all she said.

Lei was suffocating badly on Alexa's foot. That didn't stop him from grabbing her ankle and lifting her foot into the air. Lei got up on his feet by jumping upward. "Alexa, I am not useless. You are the useless fool, here." He drew out his gun and aimed it at Jackie, who was in her phoenix stance. He fired a round, that broke the white headband. Right then Jackie fell unconscious. Alexa gritted her teeth together in anger. Alece could now relax. "Alexa, I'm not stupid. I knew it was the headband all along. You know how? It's because I have this." Lei put his gun back in his holster once more, to point his left index finger to his forehead. "Now, tell me, who is the real fool here?"

Alexa ran over to get Jackie, but Lei gutted her in the chest with a mighty kick. Alexa barely managed to recover from that kick. "You are..." she spat.

Unfortunately, there was a helicopter that had a ladder, which Alexa grabbed onto. It hovered over Jackie, and Alece attempted to defensively protect the helpless girl, but Alexa kicked Alece in the face and grabbed Jackie. The ladder was let up and the helicopter flew off. To top it all off, both Lei and Alece heard the sirens of an ambulance, fire truck, and police car approaching their direction.  
"Oh shit!" Lei whispered as he grabbed Alece.

"Wulong-San, you have a badge, right?" Alece asked.

"Yes, but I left it at the house. We have no time to lose. Let's hurry!" Lei and Alece both ran far off to escape the crime scene. When they were finally far away, they both caught their breaths under a tree. Lei bent over, putting his head under his heart, letting the blood rush through his head. Alece just leaned against the tree, as if it was the only thing that allows her to stand.

"I must be getting old..." Lei said to Alece.

"So, vat are ve going to do?" Alece asked Lei.

"There's a hotel nearby. We'll rest there for the night, and then just before dawn, we'll head out to the airport straight to Japan. Then we'll rescue Jackie."

"Vat about the others?"  
"Forget them. We have no time for reinforcements now. It's just the two of us against a thousand."

"The odds are most certainly at our favor."

"I know..." Lei stood up straight.

"So vat about my pet?" Alece asked.

"You might wanna get someone take care of her. We won't be home until we get Jackie. So, it will be a long road ahead of us now." Lei replied. "Now, we should get going."

"Right."

The two then wandered off towards a hotel. Nearby, Nina saw the whole thing.

"Sir, Alece has joined sides with the target. They are heading to Japan. Should I_" Nina said in her ear piece.

"No, not yet. We will attack when they get back, so then we can be so sure we rid of his entire existence. Besides, Alece might be pretending to be on his side. But if she's not, we'll just wait and see. So, hold your fire."

"Yes sir."

_And they say that_

_a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the _

_wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_


	14. To Be

CHAPTER 14 To be...

It was a nice and fancy five-star hotel. Alece knew right then that it has got to cost the two an arm and a leg to stay there just for one night. The whole place has got it made. Ancient Chinese vases and paintings decorated the elegant flower patterned halls. Lei, holding her wrist, walked up to the receptionist. The two obviously stood out. Lei's long black hair was now messy and tangled. His face was battered with minor cuts and bruises. His bloodstained cheongsam was ripped up like a homeless person's clothes. Some of those holes had some minor cuts. Even his black pants had holes in them. Alece's lavender dress was no different from Lei's wardrobe. She had makeup smeared across her face, that made her look like a wicked witch. She also had a lot of bruises on her body, as well. The clerk stared at the two in shock.

"Um, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I would like a two-bed room, please. Just for one night. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sure, just a second." The clerk went through his papers and handed Lei the keys, while Lei handed the man his debt card. "Room 116."

Lei nodded and walked into the elevator with Alece.

"He did what!" Steve shouted, banging his fists onto the coffee table of Lei's house.

Lars nodded yes. "I'm sorry, but yes, He did. He took his girlfriend with him, too."

"Girlfriend? He let his girlfriend come along to rescue his daughter? Isn't that woman normal? What'd she look like?"

"The lady was a redhead. Curly with green eyes. And no, she isn't normal."  
"That's my mother!" Emilie screamed.

"Yeah, I always thought the two had something going on." Steve added.

"Vat made you think the two vere a couple?" said Emilie.

"Well, when I came in, the two were up the stairs, resting on top of each other on the floor. Lei didn't seem to mind the redhead running her fingers through Lei's hair." said Lars.

"So, he does really like her." Emilie said to herself.

"They're going to Japan?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I think it is best that we go after them. The two have no idea about the strength of Dr. Abel's army. The two can't face them all off alone, no matter how abnormal they are." Lars added.

"I think ve should tell the others." Emilie suggested. "All of us must go after them. I have a very bad feeling about vat situation mother is going to get herself into, again. She alvays gets herself into serious trouble." She sighs. "That's about vat I expected of mother."

"Yeah, she does get herself into serious crap. That's why you look after her." Steve agreed.

"Yes, that is vy. She lacks common sense, since she never completed high school in her teens."

"Hm, dreadful childhood I see."

"All I know is that she vas orphaned at 13."

Right then, Emilie's phone rang. She decided to answer it.

"Yes? Mother?"

Steve and Lars both jumped and listened intently on the conversation.

"Okay... yes, I'll take care of her. And vere are you? Alright. Bye."

"So, what did she say?" Steve asks.

"Mother said that she's vith Lei, and they're resting at a hotel. She has left me in charge of taking care of Fifty."

Lei sat at the curb of his bed, letting Alece neatly braid his hair. He was wearing a white long-sleeved pajama top with matching bottoms that was given to him by someone who felt sorry for him and Alece. He didn't button up the first four buttons of his shirt, just as he usually wore his clothes that had buttons on them. Alece also had on a black silk satin nighty that was very loosely worn. The two already took their showers and were ready to go to sleep. Alece was on her knees, behind Lei, working his long black hair.

"So, vy did you decide to take me vith you?" Alece asked Lei.

Lei cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, you see... It's because you're like me. And I could use others like me to help with this mission."

"So, is that really vy?"

"Well, also the other part of it is just what I call, an opportunity to get to know you better."

"Vat do you mean you are using this as an opportunity to get to know me better?"  
"You see Alece, my first impression of you was an outright psycho. My fear was that you was so insanely psycho, was that in order to have me all to yourself, you had to harm others. What you said on Wednesday proved me wrong. So, I sought to learn more about you."

"Oh, I see now. My first impression of you vas a shrewd detective who is so devoted to his vork, he isolates himself from the rest of the vorld, avoiding social contact vith others, afraid his loved ones vould be slaughtered, because he exists."

Lei couldn't help but laugh. "Was that seriously your first impression?"

"Yeah it vas. After getting to know you, I vas vay off."

"Not really. I mean, you were a little on the wrong side on some parts, but overall, you was somewhat right about me."

"Really?"

"Yes, you was. My paranoia isn't a result of my devotion to my job. It is a result of experiencing mankind at its worst. It doesn't help especially if your own dad wants you dead for something he thinks you did, but you did not do. He thinks I am responsible for the death of my own mother, older brother, aunt, uncle, grandfather, etc. I didn't do it! I think my evil twin brother did it!"

Alece laughed softly. "Your evil twin... c'mon, be more logical."  
"I'm serious. I think my dad mistook me for my twin brother. I really honestly do have one. Highly doubt he looks like me, now, since I am not normal."

"You... have a twin brother?" Alece scoffed.

"Well, yeah, we might look alike, but remember, there is only one of me. But yeah, you know about my family, so tell me about yours."

Alece let go of Lei's hair and took a seat next to him. "I have none."  
Lei closed his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean did you have one at some point?"  
"Yes, I did, but they all died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss."  
"No need. I killed them."

Lei's eyes widened as he raised a brow. "What??"

Alece had a "Well, duh!" expression on her face. "Um, yeah!"

"Now, why did you do that?!"

"Because nobody loved me..." Alece says, hugging herself.

"That can be a problem. So, basically, your hostility is a result of a tragic childhood."  
"I have no reason for my thirst for blood. My past is nothing. I killed my family. And, I see no problem vith it. I vas just merely 'taking out the garbage.' That is all. They got exactly vat they deserved."

"So, your folks hated you, too. I mean, that shouldn't be a reason to kill. I mean, look at me and my pops. As much as I despise him, deep down inside, all I really wanted was his acceptance. That's why I didn't attempt to kill him."

"Hm, you alvays manage to find a vay. Hovever, I have no regrets. Like I said. They all deserved it."

"Oh well, the past is the past. Can't go undo the past. So, I'll just drop the topic right then and there."

"I agree. That is vat makes us so different. You value the company of others. You enjoy friendship and trust. I see vy, now." Alece put her right hand on Lei's left cheek. She stared into Lei's eyes full of joy. "Speciva." Alece says in her mother tongue before falling against Lei's chest. Lei automatically hugged her back.

"Um, okay, Alece, please tell me you wasn't talking dirty in Russian."

A few minutes Lei pulled Alece away to see her in tears. She looks up again. "Ye lublu wus."

Lei raised a brow. "O_kay, so now she's crying. That's a little strange. And she's speaking Russian. I knew I should have kept a Russian book handy." He smacks himself in the forehead with his hand as he looks up in the sky and sighs.

_This is going to be one looooooooooong night......_

Jackie finally wakes up to a strange place. It appears she is inside a glass container with a mask over he mouth that allows her to breathe. She finally realized where she was. Back in the lab. Again. She watches as Heihachi and Dr. Abel look at her. Dr. Abel had a clipboard with a pen in his hand, jotting down something. She tries to break free, but the glass was too hard.

"Heheheh, looks like the little brat wants to get out. C'mon, use your powers."

As if Jackie heard Heihachi, she froze the entire tank and then broke it. She rips the mask off her face and glares at Heihachi.

"You!" She points her finger at the old man. "You did this to me!" She then realizes her body changing. "NO! Agh! Stop it!!!"

"It's so funny. Watching you struggle as you reject your new power. You see you are now a Devil. The Devil cells react with your anger, thus in turn transforming you into a Devil."

"No way!" Jackie barks as her skin turns a light-blue color.

"You look pretty. It won't be long before your anger consumes you and brainwashes you. You will soon become the perfect soldier."

"I won't let it end that way!" The transformation was almost complete. "I'm not like him!" All of a sudden, the process halts, and Jackie is back in her human form, on her knees gasping for breath. Heihachi clapped.

"Bravo. You learned how to control it after all."

"Mishima, what are you trying to accomplish?" Jackie says, trying not to let the Devil side take control of her.

"Since you are the only experiment to make this far, I will tell you my plans. My goal is to become the 'Ultimate Life Form.' By using you, I can see how strong I will be once I harness your powers. However, you are a weakling. You see, Alece has more potential than you do. She can manipulate fire, see the future, super strength, flight, teleportation, and immortality. However, she is currently missing."

"So, this concerns me, why?"

"Because you are bait!"

Jackie gasped, as her skin turned blue, again. "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Yes, now she is giving in..."

Heihachi watched as Jackie got larger, sprouted out wings, a tail and nails. She screams in agony, hoping someone would wake her from this nightmare. To her relief, she reverts back to human form and passes out.

"Poor girl, she used up all her energy to reject this power... how foolish."

Lei was awakened by a loud crash. He springs awake to find Alece kicking and screaming in Russian on the floor. It was dark, but the moon shined brightly on Alece, making the illusion of her skin glowing, which Lei saw her true beauty. She looked so much better without all that make up, in fact, without the make up, Alece looked ten years younger.

"Oh, dear, Lord have mercy..." Lei sighed. "She's got some very bad nightmare I assume, about me dying..." He cautiously crawls next to Alece and put his hand on her cheek. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now, no need to worry..."

The violent movements abruptly halt. Lei smiled to himself. "I am such a lady-killer. The sound of my voice just makes them go 'oooh, Lei, please, marry me.' So funny."

"You do not amuse me in any vay." Alece said, with her eyes closed.

Lei jumped. "You're awake?"

"Of course I am..."  
"So, you faked the nightmare, right?"

"Oh, it vas real alright, your touch just happened to put me out of my misery..."

"Really? So, if I touch you there..." Lei reaches lower, but Alece grabs his wrists like a vice grip. She looked into his eyes in anger.

"Do not even think about it!"

"I was not!" Lei whines.

"Hmph, nonetheless, I am going back to bed, thank you very much!" Alece gets up, lets go of Lei's hand and crawls back to bed.

_Geez, what's her problem!_ Lei crosses his arms and makes the "Umph!" noise Alece did and crawls back into bed. "But could you at least tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Alece moans as she turns over to face Lei. The room was dark, and all you could see was the outline of objects or people. But Lei could've sworn Alece's green eyes were glowing, like a tiger's eyes. The pupils were even shaped like a venomous snake's. "Fine, sure, vatever."

Lei sat up. "I'm listening."  
"You vant me to cut to the chase?"  
"No, I would love to hear the whole thing."  
"Fine."

Alece began telling Lei the whole nightmare. At first, Alece's Russian accent would make Lei cringe, since she sounded like a homicidal maniac. Now, he actually likes her accent. He loved how she had extra emphasis on her H's, rolled her R's, her W's made a V sound. It didn't make her sound like a killer, she sounded like a rich and elegant woman. Lei could tell by her broken English speech that she is just learning English and it isn't that good. She did leave out a lot of infinitives in her speech. But of course, Lei listened to every little word she said, and learned about her nightmare. For once, it had nothing to do with him. In fact, Alece had a nightmare she was forced to give birth to Kazuya's child in an experiment. His son was a real devil. He was red and even had the devil's tail and horns. She even said that there was blood everywhere. What's worse, was that it was all in Dr. Abel's lab. Lei implied that maybe Alece wasn't born the way she was. Lei even thought the two might have been genetically enhanced when they were young, judging by the nightmare and their age. Whatever her nightmare meant, Lei had a sick feeling in his stomach that Dr. Abel is the reason why Lei is the way he is. Alexa said she knows who he is. She can't mean she knows who his "real" parents are. Nobody, with the exception of his family members and Alece, knows who his biological parents are. Lei recalled burning his birth certificate when he was 23, in secrecy. Unless he burned a copy of it, no one should know.

"Alece, what do you know about Dr. Abel?"  
Alece sat up. "He is my mortal enemy. He has been after me for decades. I remember him, because he gave me shots, ven I vas little. After I killed my family, he has been chasing me since then. He finally left me alone ven I vas 18. Now, he vants Jackie."

"Shots you say? What kind of shots?" Lei asks.

"I do not remember. All I know vas that I vas put in a special room, vith an oversized needle. My mother vould hold my hand to calm me down. They vould inject it into the back of my neck. I still have a scar from ven I vas little."

"Hmmm... I think I remember getting booster shots when I was little."

~March 17, 1976~

Two little boys and their mother were all in Shanghai, China, going to a small clinic. The two boys both had medium-length black hair that was braided down, in a fancy gold cheongsam, with matching bottoms. The woman had very long brown hair in a bun, that had the rest of her hair hanging down, like a ponytail, that reached down to the back of her knees. She led the two twins to the clinic and they both took a seat. The boy to the right seemed terrified, while the boy to the left was making faces to his twin.

"Hahah, Fu-Mie is scared..." The boy mocked.

"But, Mao... I don't wanna get a big needle in my neck it hurts..." Fu-Mie whimpers.

"Big deal, you're such a wimp. Maybe that's why Father doesn't like you..."

"Mao, stop it!" The mother butted in. "I'm tired of you, teasing your little brother, like that!"

Mao smiled in a cocky manner. "You know exactly why Fu-Mie is not fit to be a part of this family."

"Mao, your father might find him to be a disgrace, but you are forgetting that I am both of your mother. Just because Fu-Mie is ten minutes younger than you, doesn't mean he is inferior."

Fu-Mie clung to his mother. "I love you, mommy."

Once at the doctor's office, the doctor and the mother both exchanged hand shakes and waited for the doctor's command.

"Let's see, which one of you boys is first?" The doctor asks.

Mao pushes Fu-Mie in front. Fu-Mie shakes and trembles in fear. "Only if mommy comes along."

"Don't you worry, I will come along." the woman closes her eyes and tilts her head to smile innocently.

"And if you cry again, Father will beat you up to a bloody pulp! So, don't you cry Fu-Mie." Mao taunted.

"Don't listen to your brother, Father won't beat you again, I promise." the woman whispers to Fu-Mie.

~End Flashback~

"Wulong-San?"

"Hmm?" Lei says after going back to reality.

"You vas spaced out." Alece replied.

"Oh? Sorry, I was just reminiscing about the old days." He nervously scratches the back of his hair and grins. "Just thinking about my childhood."

"I see. You say you had a bad childhood. Vy are you thinking back to it?"  
"Because, not everything was bad. Yes, my father abused me, and what's worse: he was sober. But, when I'm with my mother, it's like my dad forgets his harsh punishments and leaves me be."

"At least you had someone who cared. I had no one."

Lei yawned. "Oh well, anyway, it is late, so we better go back to sleep. We're getting up very early, tomorrow."

"Good night, Wulong-San." Alece says before falling back under the covers, with her back turned at Lei. Lei falls under the covers, face-up, and goes back to sleep, as well.

"C'mon Alece, time to get up." Lei says, the next morning, shaking her.

"Mmmph?" Alece groans, after being awakened by Lei.

"We've got no time to lose! Jackie is probably counting on us."

"Vat time is it?"  
"It's 03:04."

Alece looked up, finally with her eyes open. She sees that Lei is fully dressed in a casual white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. "Ya' know, it is my dream that I vake up to your voice, ven I vake up, every morning."

Lei pats Alece on the shoulder. "You keep dreaming."

She gets up and yawns. Lei hands her a lavender dress. Alece sits up and grabs it. She then walks into the bathroom to put it on. "Now, after that, we leave."

The time is 03:22 at the international Hong-Kong airport in Kowloon. Lei and Alece were not the only people who were up early in the morning, before sunrise, catching a plane to Japan. Emilie, Steve, Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Lars, Feng, and Fifty were all at the airport, as well. They had all hoped to find both Lei and Alece, before it was too late. Lars had wondered why some of his fellow competitors were in Hong-Kong, though they weren't of Chinese descent.

"I only came here to show Lei something he might want to see." Steve replied to Lars' question.

"And I'm just here, because my mother vas released from prison and is now living here in Hong-Kong." Emilie added, stroking Fifty's fur.

"What did you bring?" Jin asks Steve.

"I bet it's porn!" Hwoarang commented.

Emilie kicks the Korean in the butt. "Steve did not ask for your opinion, punk!"

Steve grabs a hold of Emilie. "Whoah, whoah, whoah! Easy, Hwang. This girl bites like a dog."

"Yeah, she inherited her mother's short temper." Feng added.

"I did not ask for your output, either, Mr. Macho Man!" Emilie roared.

"It is true." Feng scoffs. "I'm quite surprised you're not in prision, either."

Emilie growled like a rabies infested Rottwieler dog.

"Alright, now what about you, Feng."

"I came here for a mission."  
"Well, what is your mission?"  
"I must find the rest of the dragons before Dr. Abel does, and it appears I have failed."

"Dragons? Aren't they mythical monsters?"

"Oh, they're real alright." Steve commented.

"So, what are you three guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to give Lei a visit, which turns out to be his son getting shot and he wants us to now help him fight this man who wants to kill him."

Lars had a quizzical look on his face. "So, that's why you guys are all here."  
"Yep. It wasn't my idea." said Hwoarang.

"I am only here, because my orders were to retrieve Experiment 3429, only to find out that this innocent girl was kidnapped. I tried to bring her back, but Dr. Abel brainwashed her and made her almost kill me."

"I see, so you took her!" Steve glares at Lars.

"I had no idea. Dr. Abel lied to me and told me she was a weapon that if anyone got a hold of it, they could take over the world. I was a fool to think that..." Lars sighs.

"You are on our side now. That is all that matters now." Jin mumbles.

"That's right. Since you, Xiao, and I are the only humans here, I will tell you, whatever you see, don't tell anyone. This is a secret between the seven of us." Hwoarang whispered.

The dog barks. "Fifty said don't forget to include me, also." Emile said, translating her mother's dog.

"Can she really talk to animals like that?" Lars asks.

"Yes, she can. No joke. Like I said, everyone else are not humans. Steve isn't human either."

"Yah, thanks for sharing." Steve says in sarcasm.

"Well, anyway, moving on, what was it really you wanted to show Det. Lei?"

"It was a file concerning a cold case he is currently working for the past decade. It is about a Japanese woman in China, who vanished from the Earth, without a trace, 40 years ago. If she was still alive, which I highly doubt, she would be 68 years old."

"How did she vanish?"

"Well, there was a house fire."  
"Then maybe she burned to ashes."  
"Nope, the forensics didn't find any remains of this young woman. They did find the remains of her son, and in-laws, but not her."  
"Maybe they should let it go."  
"I know, that's what I told Lei, but he insisted that the woman is still alive. He thought maybe she had amnesia."

"So, who was that woman who went missing?"

"Her name is Chi Ayame. Mother of three sons, who are close to Lei's age, if they were still living, but they all died or went missing. Her husband is still alive, and he is searching for her, too."

_Ayame Chi, now where did I hear that name, before? Oh yeah..._

Lars thought back to how he knew that name. He then remembered Dr. Abel saying that Lei is the biological son of the late Ayame Chi. That must mean that Lei knew that was his mother. He is working on that case because he wants to know if his mother is dead or alive, since he knew about the fire, too. "So, did Lei ever tell you about his family?"  
"Yah, he said he was an only child, and his dad was an alcoholic who abused him."  
Or maybe it was just sheer coincidence. Perhaps he doesn't know about his real mother, or Dr. Abel's lying, or Lei's lying. Or maybe they're both lying. Either way, one of them has got to be lying. Lei has to be lying since he should be old enough to have a clear memory of his mother, after all he was seven when this incident happened. Or Ayame isn't his mother, and those were all lies Dr. Abel told Lars. "Did Lei ever tell you why he chose that case?"

"Yah, he said he was training himself on a case concerning the disappearance of Jun Kazama."  
"Why Jun Kazama?"  
"Because he_"

"Look, I found them!" Emilie shouted, pointing at both Lei and Alece, who were both loading their suitcases on the plane. She runs up to them. "Mother!"  
Lei and Alece both turn around. "Emilie, Fifty!" Alece exclaimed.  
"I see you want to help, too." Lei says to Emilie.  
"I had to varn you that the Tekken Force is deadly."  
"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Lei smiles. Alece taps his shoulders.  
"The plane leaves in five minutes. Ve got to go."  
"Hate to cut this short, gotta go, bye." Lei waves as Alece drags him to the plane.  
Emilie sighs as Fifty barked farewell. Lars and the others ran up to Emilie.  
"Where did they go?" Steve asks.  
"I vas too late. They got on the plane." Emilie said, sounding very disappointed.

On the plane, nothing much was going on, except Lei was on his laptop, looking up some top secret CIA files concerning the experiments Dr. Abel conducted 48-50 years ago. All Lei wanted to know is that was he just born from nature, or born from being genetically engineered, or was his mother the one who was genetically engineered and he happen to inherit his mother's abilities. Lei know for sure his dad doesn't have powers. I just didn't make much sense. Alece was just watching some _Tiger Eyes_ reruns, a cheesy soap opera that has too graphic sex scenes, which was the only reason why Wu watches it. Lei had hoped Alece would not get any ideas from that show. He looks at her, with the headphones over her ears, wired into that show, gaping on some parts.

"Like, oh my gosh! I'm pregnant." Lei mocks the soap opera program in a sarcastic, high-pitched voice.  
Alece turned up to face Lei and gave him an "I will kill you, later" look. Lei flinches.  
"Oh, wow, you can hear me..."  
"Of course I can. I have excellent hearing."  
"But... you're listening to your story."  
"So? Your point is...?"  
"You have a pair of headphones over your ears, listening to a story of multiple women cheating on their husbands, and getting pregnant, or their husbands cheating on them, and getting their wife's best friend pregnant, or getting artificially inseminated by the man who killed your husband. It's just stupid."  
Alece gave Lei that dirty look again. "Pigs like you vould never understand us vomen!"  
Lei sighed. "I knew I shouldn't 've thrown away those hormone pills..." He felt that the flight to Japan will be miserable. Alece is very serious about her soap operas. Lei just couldn't help but utter that small snicker. Alece saw that. She takes off her headphones and slaps Lei across the face. "You no mock my show!" Alece shouts in horrible English.  
_She slapped me again! So she really isn't that obsessive. _Lei rubs the red mark on his face where Alece hit him hard. "Ouch."  
"Ouch? I alvays thought you vere tougher than that. In fact, deep down inside, you are a veakling..."  
Lei nodded. "I know. That is why I am a dishonorable son, because I am a pansy in my father's eyes."  
"I do not think you are a pansy. You are as manly as you can be."  
"You really think so? Hm?"  
"Yes, I do." Alece puts back on her headphones as Lei continued his research. He did have some luck getting past the security barriers. The only thing he found was the name of the individuals who volunteered to do the experiments. Ayame Chi, was one of the people. Another was a black woman from Chicago. Lei then saw a woman's name, Natasha Khanga. Lei wondered if that is the name of Alece's mother. Could it be that the two were indeed a result of an experiment, involving the creation of a super race? Lei did not want to think of himself as a monster, the way his dad puts it. He thought of it as a gift. Perhaps that is what Destiny intended for him. He was engineered so he could protect the people. On the other hand, it would be a curse, knowing that you will be able to outlive your kids, grandkids, great-grandkids, and their great-grandkids. It will just be him, Alece, Mao, and the others, like them. That explains his youthful appearance and long endurance. He is super human. Lei put away his laptop and yawned.  
"Going to sleep?" Alece asks.  
"Yeah... I didn't get a good night's rest."  
Alece could tell that something is greatly troubling him. Just by glancing at his facial expression. "Is something the matter?"  
Lei yawns. "No, I'm just reaaally sleepy..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure..." Lei closed his eyes right then. "Wake me up when we reach Japan, okay?"  
"Alright. Ve shall see then."  
Lei felt, for the first time, felt Alece's soft lips come in contact with his smooth complexion on his cheek. "I vill be right here ven you vake up."  
_She really does love me... _Lei then drifted off to sleep. 


	15. Like Father, Like Daughter

CHAPTER 15 Like Father, Like Daughter

"Are you ready?" Lei asks Alece, looking at the heavily guarded research facility.

"Ready? C'mon, I vas born for this!" She scoffs.

"Good, I was making sure. Not many people can take out an army on their own, let alone with one person to help."

"So, the real question is... can you?"

"Yes I can, thank you very much." Lei raises his head up high, arrogantly.

"Alrighty then, get to it!"

"Follow my lead."

Lei and Alece were both perfectly dressed for this occasion. Lei wore his classic Tekken 3 cop outfit, with a lot of gun holsters, pineapple grendades, and shotgun ammos. Alece wore, for once, a skin-tight black latex catsuit. She had multiple knife belts and a pair of gun holsters on her legs. Lei and Alece both saw a pair of male guards doing what they do best. A smirk crossed Lei's face and Alece knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh no! I am not going to seduce these burly guys!" Alece crossed her arms and pouted like a spoiled girl.

"Why not? You're very sexy. You can pull it off!"

"So can you."

"Hey! Alece, I'm not queer!"

"Vell, maybe they are gay. You may never know."

"No, they are not! The military does not hire homosexuals! Heihachi is no different."

"So, if I vere to sign up for the army, they vould kick me out?"

"No, they wouldn't. You're bi. That's different. Plus, you have me." Lei winks at Alece. "That makes you a heterosexual."

"I guess so... Vell ve have no choice, do ve, now?"  
"No."

"Can I kill them?"

Lei bit his bottom lip to think as he let out a heavy exhale. "Fine, sure, just don't get too carried away."

Alece nods. She walks up to the guards and with her knife, she forms a huge fire sword, with her Chi, and kills the guards on the spot, by making a shish kebab of guards. Lei smacks himself on the forehead. _I should have told her no..._ Alece motioned Lei to "come here" and he follows her gesture.

"Not what I had in mind, so whatever." Lei blurted.

The two advanced on to the building. When they were inside, things now turned around. Lei and Alece both stood back-to-back against each other, surrounded by the Tekken Force.

"How many can you take?" Lei asks Alece.

"All of them, until one arrives."

"Then I'll take care of that one."

"Vat? So you no help me!?"

"I am helping you! You were the one who said you could take them all!"

"I no do this by meyself!"

"Then, why'd you say you could take them all?"

"Because I can!"

"What's your problem!?"

The Tekken Force stood in confusion as Lei and Alece both bickered like an elderly couple, which they were. Well, not really. They're both not over the hill yet, so.. give them fifteen more years, then they're old. You probably get the point.

"You know what!" Lei suggested. "Let's just fight!"

"Yes."

"And no using that big sword of yours. Might poke somebody's eye out."

"Is that vat ve try to do?"

"When I said somebody, I am included also."

"Oh, I see."

The two then got in their fighting stances. Lei did a Phoenix Strike and switched to Panther Stance to do Panther Paw and went to do Tiger Claw, and to top it all off, he did his classic Rave Spin Kick. A dozen soldiers were down. Alece only did her Crescent Kick, which was a Sumersalt Kick. It knocked down one guy as he landed on two of his comrades. Lei turns around to see how Alece was doing.

"Three? How pitiful. I took down more than you!" Lei teased.

Alece rolled her eyes. Alece certainly never expected him to be an immature man. It never crossed her mind. "At least I can kill." Alece stabs one soldier in the stomach.

"Yeah, about that... KYAHHH!" Lei shoots two guns at two different Tekken Force members, sneaking up behind Lei. "See? I can, too! I just don't kill _people_."

"But Wulong-San, they are people."

"Really? Check again!" Lei "hops" into the Crane Stance to kick one of the enemies into the air to see his helmet fall off, revealing to be a robot.

"So, vat do ve do?"

"We fight." Lei kicks one in the head. He also shoots one, creeping up behind Alece, with his shotgun.

"Lovely." Alece says in sarcasm. She does her Neck Swing which grabs onto the opponent's neck and with her powerful legs, she crushes the neck of the enemy and tosses them away by doing a back flip. Lei then grabs Alece to toss her in the air, enabling her to grab both guns and shoot the Tekken Force Members below, while gliding in mid air. Lei throws several pineapple grenades to the opposing side of Alece. Alece lands on her feet and disarms her guns to get her combat knife out. Lei uses a soldier as a weapon, swinging to knock out several others, until it fell apart. Alece sliced and diced her way through the army. Once they were back-to-back again, Lei borrows Alece's knife and slashes several.

"They are not attacking us!" Alece complains.

"That's 'cause they're robots." Lei replies before doing his Comet Kick, while Alece does her Cannon Kick. Lei switches to Dragon to grab one 'round the neck and get in his Drunken Fist to do Kiss my Fist and falls into Play Dead Position to roll and kick one in the air, back to a standing position. Alece does her Heart Slam, Crescent Kick, which immediately switches to Drill Kick and finally lands on her feet. The fight was finally over.

"Whew! That was a workout!" Lei sighs with relief, wiping sweat off his face. "Reminds me of when I was caught in a gang fight in '86."

"Vat gang fight?" Alece asks.

"Nothing. Just, move along now." Lei shoos Alece away to wander off into a corridor. "Now stay on your toes. They're expe_AHG!" Lei collapsed right then and there. Alece catches him in the nick of time.

"Wulong-San?" She feels Lei's pulse to find the dart in the nape of his neck. Alece looks ahead to see Alexa, with a shotgun in her hands. "You!" Alece points. "You did this!"

Alexa laughs evilly. "O_o_o_o_ord_d_d_ders are or_or_or_or_order_der_der_ders."

Alece frowns. "You vant him? Too bad, I saw him first! He is my man!"

"Mi_mi_mi_mishi_shi_shi_shima made him."

"That is bull! If you vant him that badly, come and get him!" She taunts her third cousin, not knowing they're related. Sure enough, Alexa bought it. Alece uses the opportunity to set fire to Alexa's face. Alece then gives Lei a piggy back ride and runs off. She was then chased by Koda. Alece stumbles over and puts Lei down, against the wall in a sitting position. She sighs. "You seriously need to loose some veight." She affectionately whispers to Lei.

Alexa walks up, still with the shotgun in her hands. Her face was not affected by the fire.

"I told you! You cannot have him!" She sets both Alexa and Koda on fire and gives Lei a piggy back ride, once more. She puts him against another wall in a seated position. She tries to slap him awake, but Lei didn't respond. Alece sighed. "Now Wulong-San, if you do not vake up, Alexa vill take you!"

No response.

"GET UP!!!"

Alexa and Koda were both unscathed from the fire, once more. Alece got up and set both of her hands on fire. "I have had enough of your_ Unth..." Alece falls over, on top of Lei. Alexa walks over to the two, while Koda sniffs them. "M_m_m_mission accomplished." She says into her walkie-talkie. Seconds later, the _real_ Tekken Force comes in and takes the two failed experiments to their cages.

"Ohhhh..." Lei finally came to after several hours. He found himself surrounded by a bunch of scientists with clipboards. For some odd reason, Lei felt very weird, and the only thing he could think of was where Jackie and Alece both were. He then figured out that he was strapped down to the table by titanium shackles. Lei struggled to get free but he had no luck. Finally, Heihachi walked up. "Good morning." He greets.

"What do you want from me?" Lei shouts, trying to break free.

Heihachi just looked at Lei and laughed. "Such a shame... like father, like daughter. I see such fury in those eyes of yours. It runs in the family."

"Where did you put her?!" Lei barks authoritatively.

"She's safe. I'll promise you, I will take good care of her."  
"You better!" Lei grunts as he struggled to get free.

"You have your mother's eyes..."

"I'm sorry, she died in an accident a long time ago." Lei says in sarcasm.

"Oh really? Do you even know which mother I am talking about?"

Lei smirks. "I had only one mother and she died in an auto wreck when I was only 14."

"Chi Fu-Mie, you lie."

Lei had a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? I'm not Fu-Mie."

Heihachi chuckled. "I'm sorry, then I'm assuming I caught Mao, instead of Fu-Mie then?"

_Well, we did look exactly alike, so it would make sense if I pretended I were my brother._ "Yes, I am. I am Chi Mao, Fu-Mie's elder twin brother."

"So, it seems. I think I have caught the inferior test subject. You see your brother is far more powerful than you. You see he was the only success we had. His cells automatically multiply to heal the wound, while he is unconscious. His endurance is way off the charts. He can lift objects over 5,000 times his weight. Really, Fu-Mie is the one I want. So, really, where is Fu-Mie?"

_Wow! I had no idea I could do all those things!_ "I do not know where my little brother is. I haven't seen him in 40 years. He could probably be dead."

Heihachi laughed at that comment. "Dead? Boy are you serious? It is impossible. Fu-Mie will never die, no matter how many times you try to kill him."

_Shit! I can't die!_ "You may think that way, however, Fu-Mie can die. It is physically possible."

Heihachi laughed again. "Think what you will, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to drag it out of you. So tell me, where is Fu-Mie!" He walks across the room and turns on a switch. Right then electricity runs through Lei's body. He screams like a real man. He wasn't in pain or anything, but he is being tortured, since Lei hasn't had electricity run through his body. He assumes that will make him stronger and he'll be able to break the shackles. Lei focused on drawing in all that electricity so he can concentrate on using it to break the shackles. Heihachi turned off the switch and walks back over to Lei. "Now, Mao, let me ask you again, where is Fu-Mie?"

Lei grunts as he lifts his head up. "I told you, Mr. Mishima-San, I don't know where the hell he is. Like I said, I haven't seen him in 40 years. So, how would I know where that demon is?"

"Good point, but something tells me you know where that boy is. I'll drag it out of you!" Heihachi flipped the switch on again as Lei screamed again. _So, he really does think I'm Mao? That's great to have an identical twin... but still Heihachi knows I'm lying, but why doesn't he know I'm Fu-Mie, not Mao?_ Lei felt stronger second after second. As the electricity flows through his body, Lei almost felt like he was indestructible. But he remembered to act like he was being tortured. Heihachi turned off the switch. "Now, will you talk?"

Lei nods. "Yes, I will. Now, I know exactly where Fu-Mie is." Lei smirks as he breaks the shackles, and without him knowing, he was running around, in a hospital gown, exposing his bare buttocks. He finds Alece unconscious at a table nearby, with the oxygen tube up her nose. Heihachi attacks Lei, but Lei dodges the attack by grabbing a clipboard to block the kick. The clipboard breaks as Lei runs to grab Alece off the table and bolted out of the door. He sees the Tekken Force members armed with guns. Lei watches as they begin firing and he jumps into a corner. At the corner, he tries to wake Alece up. He slaps Alece awake by hitting her on her cheeks. She mutters in a language Lei can't comprehend and finally, she speaks in English. "Wulong-San, I cannot see..."

"What? Can't see? What did they do to your eye?"

"I vas born that vay, near-sighted. I can only up close, I need contacts to see."

Lei hits himself in the forehead. "Oh, for crying out loud! That's it, c'mon, let's go." Lei grabs Alece and puts her on his back. "Now, since you can't see, I'm carrying you the rest of the way!" Alece did not protest. Lei dashes to another corner to see a couple of scientists walking by. One was a man in glasses, and the other was a woman with her hair in a high ponytail.

_Bingo!_ Lei puts Alece down and tackles the two scientists. Alece stands up, leaning against the wall. "Wulong-San, vere are you?"

Lei drags the two unconscious bodies. He puts them against the wall. "There, we can put on those clothes. We can't both go around butt-naked."

"Ve are both naked? I feel clothed!"

"No, we are not! It's just that we're in hospital gowns. You know how that goes. Our butts are exposed."

Alece blushed. "Wulong-San, please do not look at my butt. Vere are you?"

Lei cocks Alece's head so she could face him. "I'm right here. Just don't turn your back on me."

Lei puts on the clothes the scientists were wearing and steals the scrunchy to put in his hair. He then puts the glasses on Alece. "Now, can you see?"

Alece straightens her glasses. "Yes, now I can. Thanks. Now, do not look at me as I dress."

Lei smiles. "Alright, Alece go ahead, I'm not looking." Lei turns around to see if anyone else walks by. As soon as Alece was done she tells Lei that she is ready. Her clothes, however are too big for her and as for Lei, his clothes are too small. Lei smiles at Alece. "Now, let's go!"

Alece stayed closely behind Lei as the two walked down the halls. What caught Lei's eyes was the woman he fell in love with. Jun Kazama, lies unconscious on a bed in a class display case. Alece saw Lei as he stared at the woman's long black hair. "Jun Kazama... you're so beautiful..." Lei says as he puts both hands on the glass case. Alece saw this Jun Kazama lady. Alece has heard that Lei was in love with that woman from the second tournament. She sighs.

_Looks like I've got some serious competition... but I know my love is far more powerful than her love for Wulong-San..._ Alece crosses her arms. "You love her? Do you not?"  
Lei turns around and almost forgot someone else loved him, too. "Alece, do you want to know the truth?"

Alece nods. "Let me guess, you love her more. If you truly care about her I vill stay out of your vay. I vill go find Jackie for you, and leave you two alone."

Lei nods. "Okay. Be very careful. I'll come around later on." Lei stared at Jun.

_Jun, it's me... I'll get you out of here..._ Lei was speaking telepathically to Jun.

_Wulong... you came back for me..._ Jun replied to Lei.

_Yes, the nightmare is all over now... I have come to save you..._

_Wulong... thanks but you do realize someone else loves you... She would do anything just so the two of you could be together..._

_But Jun, I love you... I cannot force myself to love that woman... I'm sorry, I don't love her back._

_You're lying to yourself again! Wulong, you cherish this woman with all your heart... your pride is getting in the way of love! You're afraid that she will kill you! Wulong, Alece does not wish to kill you. She just wants to be with you..._

_Jun, this is honestly how I feel... I want to love her, I really do, I just don't feel a connection._

_I know you very well... you love me because I am beautiful, kind, gentle and sweet. I'm sorry, I don't love you back... I love someone else who deserves my love more than you... Wulong you love Alece for the same reasons... except she is very rough. She's like coal. Once you dig deep inside her soul, you will find that she is a diamond. You only like me, because I am like her._

_No Jun, you're nothing like that woman!_

_She's not evil, she's just misunderstood... just like Kazuya... you healed her soul... you showed her what love is... you let her know she can be loved... now you need to let out your real emotions... no matter how many times you deny it, you will never hide your real feelings. You love her more than me. I feel that powerful bonding that the two of you share... I never felt such a strong force in years... please, forget about me and focus on building a relationship with Alece. Trust me, you will thank me in the end... now, go press the button and free me. This room numbs my powers. Go!_

Lei stands there and dwells upon what Jun just told him. He stands there for a minute. _I guess we are truly meant to be..._ Lei obeys Jun and frees her. What Lei couldn't help but notice she was right. Lei was indeed in love with Alece. Lei had never expected to fall in love with her, but he did. It was like the two were attracted to each other by Fate and Destiny. She was the Yin, to his Yang. The water to his earth. The jelly to his peanut butter. The Starsky to his Hutch. Jun was right. This bond cannot be broken. Thanks to her, Jun rid his mind of his doubt. _Remember Wulong, you are the Martial Arts Dragon of Thunder... live up to that title..._ Lei carried the unconscious Jun to search for Alece and set things right with her. He had a personal matter to resolve.

Alece wandered aimlessly looking for Jackie. _If Wulong-San truly loves her, then I'll let him have her... I don't care anymore... I just want you to be happy... Just remember, if she hurts you, I will be there to hold your hands._ She just walks through the halls getting away with everything. She finally finds Jackie. _There you are... mommy's going to save you..._ Alece tried to press several buttons, but Heihachi stopped her. Alece turns around.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to free that girl?" Heihachi taunted.

"No, you are going to shoot me." Alece said.

"Oh, really, am I, now?" Heihachi had his pistol pointed at Alece's head. "You see, I was supposed to terminate you, since both you and Mao are both useless experiments."

"Useless? Ve are not useless!" Alece fires a kick to the gun Heihachi was holding, and he didn't seem to mind, instead, he counter attacked her with a spinning sweep kick. Alece falls on the ground harshly.

"What's the matter? Can't fight without your knives? Is this truly the feared assassin Alece Khanga? I expect more from you!" He foot stomped on Alece's ribcage. Alece lets out a loud shriek as she felt her ribs break. "Heheh, that cop made you weak... love makes you weak..."

Alece coughs. "No, I am not going to listen to you..." She slowly gets up. The broken ribcage took a lot out of her, but she must free Jackie by all means.

"Look at you, still weakened by that one blow. That is why you must be terminated. You're a failed experiment. You can't even take one hit! You see Alece, you were created to be the ultimate assassin. Extra dosages of nerophomine, suggests that. However, it appears that it has worn off. You have no desire to kill anymore. You want to start a family with that cop! Such a disappointment. I knew it was a bad idea to have a female assassin like you, eventually, you'll want to be a mother."

"Heihachi. I got old. I'm retired from killing people." She limps toward Heihachi to send a punch at his face, but Heihachi does an Electric Wind God Fist on her stomach to send her flying in the air and then send a powerful kick to her head, smashing her onto the ground. Alece grunts in pain. She gets up.

"Foolish woman, you are no match for the Mishima bloodline, no matter how genetically enhanced you are!"

Alece smiles, blood leaking out of her mouth. "If you vant to kill me, go ahead... you vill gladly take me out of my misery..."

Heihachi smiled. "So willing to die, aren't you."

"No, you won't be taking anyone's life, today, Heihachi." It was Lei. He had the gun Alece knocked out of Heihachi's hand, to Heihachi's neck. The bald man laughed. "Excellent work, Lei. I never would have expected you to come in and save this girl. How heroic."

"Now, Heihachi, if you don't want to die, I suggest you free Jackie, and don't hurt Alece anymore. Leave her alone."

"As you wish." Heihachi kicks Lei in the side and grabs the pistol, to point it at Lei.

"Now, Lei, who's in trouble now."

Lei gets up and grabs the gun by knocking Heihachi senseless and points it at Heihachi. "No, you are, Heihachi Mishima. You are forgetting I was trained by the best!"

Heihachi just laughed. "Good job. Lei, you are only a hero in the eyes of the civilian citizens, but in my eyes, you are a monster created to kill..."

"Wulong-San, do not listen to his garbage! You are a hero! My hero!"

Lei stares at Alece. "Go free Jackie."

Alece nods as she limps her way to the control buttons, but when Heihachi moved an inch, Lei fired a round, and Heihachi caught the bullet with his teeth and spat it back out.

"Foolish! Mere toys like this won't harm me!"

While Heihachi was distracted by Lei firing his weapon, Alece has already hit the controls to free Jackie. Alece holds the unconscious Jackie in her arms and attempts to wake her up. Lei runs over to toss the weapon to the side and embrace Jackie. "Jackie! Jackie! It's me, your father! Please get up."

Jackie opened her eyes. "I am sorry Father, but prepare to die." At that instant a red third eye appears on her forehead and the laser fires at Lei, knocking him back as she turns into her Devil form. Lei hits the wall and falls on his face unconscious. Alece screams madly. Devil Jackie stood on her feet as she lifted her hand up to lift Lei off the ground and hit him against an empty test tube. The glass pierces through his back. Alece watches in horror as Lei is being mutilated by Jackie's Devil form. Heihachi laughs evilly as he makes a get away. "You two have fun!"


	16. And a Hero Comes Along

CHAPTER 16 And a Hero Comes a long

Jackie opened her eyes. "I am sorry Father, but prepare to die." At that instant a red third eye appears on her forehead and the laser fires at Lei, knocking him back as she turns into her Devil form. Lei hits the wall and falls on his face unconscious. Alece screams madly. Devil Jackie stood on her feet as she lifted her hand up to lift Lei off the ground and hit him against an empty test tube. The glass pierces through his back. Alece watches in horror as Lei is being mutilated by Jackie's Devil form. Heihachi laughs evilly as he makes a get away. "You two have fun!"

Alece runs after Heihachi, only to get knocked back by Devil Jackie. Her eyes full of hatred and blood lust, she materializes an ice sword, with her ice abilities. She charges toward Alece, who was crawling next to Lei's unconscious body. Alece picks up a shard of glass and throws it at Jackie, serving as an alternative for her knives. Jackie stops the glass shard and fires it at Alece. She sees the incoming weapon and dodges it, by resting her head against Lei's heart. She then arises. "Jackie! After this fight, you are grounded!"

Devil Jackie smirked and fired some ice rays. Alece responded quickly by shooting heat waves at the ice rays. Alece tries to overpower Jackie, but she was too strong and Alece, again quickly got out of the way by laying down against Lei. Alece tries to wake Lei up.

"Please! Your daughter is going to kill us both!" She shakes his body violently, as she saw some ice needles fired at her. Alece, unfortunately could not dodge them and got hit. She watched as her entire body starts to freeze. Alece sets her entire body on fire to stop the process, which surprisingly worked. The blue devil was frustrated and grabbed Lei's neck, using her mind, and choked him violently. Alece screams loudly as she throws multiple glass shards at the Devil Jackie. The Devil Jackie smiles as she drops Lei and throws the glass at Alece, who attempt to dodge it and gets hit in the right shoulder. She moans and groans in deep agony. Devil Jackie then comes closer to perform the finishing blow, but Jun Kazama, dressed in her classic Tekken 2 black and white outfit, appeared in front of Alece, taking the painful hit from Devil Jackie. Alece helps Jun up to her feet.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kazama?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, thanks for the concern." She dusts herself off. "Now, Jackie has been infected by the Devil Gene, and evil has consumed her mind. Wulong's blood is resistant to the Devil Gene and doctors have analyzed and saw the antigens of his blood destroy the Devil Cells." Jun blocks Jackie's kick, and returns it with a Whiplash. The Devil Jackie flies backward. "Now, go get out of here! Reinforcements are outside waiting! I'll lure this monster outside." Alece nodded as she lets the taller woman take care of the matter. She grabs Lei and runs outside, freeing all the other people who were captured. Alece then tries to awaken Lei, when Alexa appears with Koda. Alece hissed at the woman.

"That is it! I have had enough of you!" She sets her fists on fire and throws a flaming punch at the woman, who caught the punch with her mantis fingers and twisted her arm and heard it crack. Alece fell on the ground in agony. She was reduced to nothingness. Lei won't be saving her this time. Broken ribcage, dislocated shoulder, got stabbed in the right shoulder, she was pretty much useless in battle. That didn't stop her from protecting Lei. Her life no longer mattered, as long as he was safe, that was all that mattered. Alece gets up, with her right arm. "I'm not letting you take Wulong-San! Over my dead body, you will have him!"

Alexa smiles as she got into her fighting stance. Alece charged forward with a kick, and Alexa catches it, but Alece sends another kick to Alexa's head, her Heel Drop, that busts open her skin. It shows her robotic interior as she falls on the ground. On her screen, Alexa sees an error message.

**WARNING! MAIN CONTROL IS DAMAGED OR OVERHEATED! INITIATING AUTO-****SHUTDOWN UNTIL PROBLEM IS SOLVED!**

Alexa then, without her control, shut down. Koda did the exact same thing, since his communication software does not work if Alexa's operating system is not on. Alece smiled.

"Now, glad that is taken care of.." She limps over to wake Lei up. "Wulong-San, time to get up..."

Lei groaned. "Auhhh... Alece, what just happened?" He sits up and scratches his head.

"You alright?"

Lei looks Alece up and down. "No, I'm not fine at all..."

"I guess those hits took a lot out of you..." Alece said.

"No, I'm not saying I'm not fine because I'm too injured... I'm not fine, because you don't look well... you're bleeding very heavily..."

Alece felt the blood on her side, with the tips of her good fingers. Indeed she was bleeding excessively. Not to mention, Alexa dislocated her left shoulder. "Do not vorry, I am fine."

Lei gets up and shrugs the glass off his back, unknowingly. He walks over to Alece and gets her in a standing position. "I warn you, this will be very painful."

Alece gives Lei the okay to put her arm back in place. Lei grabs her arm, with one hand, and her waist, with the other. With sheer brute force, Lei yanks Alece's arm as she screams in agony. Lei hugs her, hoping to ease the pain. "Are you alright? Did I pull too hard? I'm sorry."

Alece hugs him back. "Wulong-San, you are fine... it vorked... my shoulder is back in place."

The two shared a long embrace for a little bit, then finally decided to let go. Alece couldn't help but rest against his shoulder.

"So, now what do we do, since Jackie is possessed by Kazuya's demon?"

Alece looks up. "Jun said that your blood purifies the Devil Gene."

Lei looks down at Alece. "Hm? Is that so?"

"Yes, she said that reinforcements are outside, vaiting for us. She is going to lure the Devil outside."

"Okay." Lei replies in understanding. "So, I'll go and help Jun lure her outside, right?"

"Yes, exactly."

The two finally let go as Alece noticed her ribs were back in place. "Hm, that is a bit odd, you think?"

Lei looks at Alece's stomach. No scratch. The bleeding stopped. "Yeah, that is very peculiar indeed, but anyway, I am going to go get a syringe so I can cure Jackie. You go outside with the reinforcements. Wait for me, okay?"

Alece nods as she walks away, outside. She no longer limped, so she can walk normally. She wondered if Lei finally learned how to control his powers.

Lei rummaged through the glass cells, searching for an empty syringe. He look through the drawers, but he felt someone's presence behind him. Lei turned his head to find Lars. He turns around. "Lars? What are you doing here?"

"Relax detective, I only came here to save you, but it appears you have it all under control."

Lei chuckles. "Of course I do, that's why they call me the Super Cop..."

Lars smiles. "I guess it is true... but anyway, what are you looking for?"

"You see, Jun told me that the purity of my blood will erase the Devil Gene from Jackie, forever, and in order to do so, I must inject my blood into her veins. However, I need a syringe, so I can cleanse Jackie's blood."

"You're daughter's still in there, right?"

"Yes, she is..."  
"Well, detective my orders were to get you out of there, since I set up explosives all over the place and it is expected to blow up in 15 minutes."

"Oh, great!" Lei says in sarcasm. "Lars, just go on without me."  
"But, detective, I'm getting you out of here, one way or another!"

Lei kicks Lars in the head. "Not on my watch!" He runs out to find some people in lab coats. "Professor Hojo? What are you doing here?"

Lei stares at one of the associates who mistook him for a scientist. "I could use some help. Can you tell me where an empty syringe is?"

The blond man nods. "Yes, a matter of fact I do. So, what do you need the syringe for?"

Lei smiles. "To get rid of any unnecessary experiment. Dragon II and Dragon IV must be terminated, and in order to do so, we must inject them with arsenic. I'm going to need a syringe to extract the arsenic solution I prepared, just for this occasion."

"No problem, sir. Just wait one moment." The scientist disappeared out of sight, and Lars attempts a punch at Lei, but he goes into the sidewinder stance and use a Rave Spin Kick on Lars. "I'm sorry amigo, but you should have left me behind."

Lars gets up. "Detective, I do not wish to fight."

"Then go leave me behind! My fate is not yours to decide! If I get caught in the explosion, when it goes off, then at least I die as a hero. I'm going to save my little girl! Period. So go tell all your buddies now, to go wait outside for Jackie!"

Lars stood there for a second. Then he left Lei. "Fine detective Lei Wulong, if you die, I will make sure your death was not in vain."

Lei smiles as he watched Lars leave. The blond male scientist returned with two empty syringes in plastic wrap. "Thanks, um, what's your name?"

"They call me Dr. Jim, Ph. D."

"Good, we have someone, other than me with a master's degree."

The two smiled and parted their ways. Lei put the empty syringes in his pocket. He wandered off searching for Jackie. He finds the door. He slides the card key around his neck through the door. Jun is fighting Devil Jackie, just as Alece said. Jun does a Thunderfall Kick, to knock Devil Jackie away. She turns around and sees Lei.

"Jun, I'll take care of this, okay?"

Jun nods, understanding Lei's cause. "Alright, get her outside as soon as possible." While the devil was stunned from the heel kick, Jun took this opportunity to run outside. Devil Jackie gets up and flies to approach Lei.

Lei closes his eyes and exhales slowly. He knew this would cost his life. "Jackie, what's wrong with you? Do you even remember me?"

"Of course I do, Father, you were the one who let Alece kill Mother..." She fires a punch, while Lei catches the fist.

"You really want to hurt me?"

"Yes, I do, now prepare yourself, insignificant weakling!" She then throws a kick, which Lei ducked and tossed her on the ground, careful not to damage her fragile body. Lei looks down at her.

"You are making a big mistake, Jackie! They brainwashed you! They manipulated you into thinking I was the bad guy! It was all an unfortunate accident, okay... the past is behind us, now!"

Jackie growls at Lei, throwing ice shards at him, which he dodged. "Please, listen Jackie!"

Ignoring her father's words, she fashions an ice sword and attempts to slash Lei with it, but he grabs her wrists, performing Dragon Falls, to knock her down. "I really hate doing this. Please, will you listen."

While Jackie is on the ground she freezes Lei's feet to the ground. Lei tries to move, as he watches Jackie pick up her sword. "Father, somebody's going to die today, and it is you!" She slings her arm forward to stab the weapon, right through Lei's heart, but Lei dodges it, to do a Cannonball, that knocked her back, knocking the blade out of her hand. Lei is free from the ice that bound him to the ground. He stands into his Drunken Fist walk. Devil Jackie raised a brow.

"That's impossible! How can he be intoxicated after one hit?"

"I'm not holding back, now, little girl..." Lei slurs, rocking back and forth.

Devil Jackie picks up her weapon again to fly toward Lei and attack him. She tries to slash him, but Lei kept dodging. He falls into Play Dead position, feet facing Jackie, and knocks her down with a sweep kick. He gets back up, still in Drunken Fist. Jackie, was very infuriated and kicks Lei in the head, only to have him use his Spinning Headbutt. Once Lei was on the ground, he uses Deadly Current to knock the devil down. Lei jumps back up to have Jackie once again rise. "Die!" She uses her telekinetic powers, since she can't seem to hit Lei. Lei goes flying against the wall. He hits it so hard, he leaves a big dent in the wall. Lei gets up, but Jackie chokes him in mid-air as the glass shards stab him in his chest. She then tosses him to the ground, and with her demonic foot, she steps on his neck. Lei was choking on the blood, that filled up his lungs as he tried to utter the three magic words, that will hopefully bring Jackie back. "I... love you..." He hacks up blood.

Unfortunately Devil Jackie had no reaction to those words. "You expect me to belive this!"

She bashes Lei's face, smiling wickedly. She sees that Lei's nose is bleeding. She lifts him up high in the air and drops him, giving him a harsh landing.

"Fool." Jackie spat at Lei as she watched him struggle to stand up. He was weakened greatly. He then looks up and smiles.

"I am serious. I do love you... as a Father, I'm supposed to protect you from the evils of the world, but I couldn't protect you, enough..."

Jackie, out of anger shoots her ice beam from her forehead, and Lei dodges her to get in Snake Stance to use his Angry Viper to plummet her against the wall, knocking her unconscious, making her revert back to her human form. Lei walks over, and scoops her up in his arms. "I'm not going to let the bad guys kidnap you and use you against me, like this again..."

Once outside, Lars sighs. "He's dead folks... I'm sorry..."

Jun shakes her head. "No, don't give up hope, yet."

Xiaoyu looked like she was going to cry. Just as Lars anticipated, the building blows up, right then, still with Lei and Jackie both left inside. However, Steve and Hwoarang see that Lei jumped out of the window, with Jackie in his arms. He makes a harsh landing on the ground. Alece runs over to him. Lei tells Alece to hold Jackie as he goes into the pocket of his lab coat to get out a syringe and suck his blood from the vein, and then used a part of the coat as a bandage. Then he injects it into the unconscious Jackie's bloodstream. Lei wraps the bandage around Jackie's arm. Jun walks over to put her hand over Jackie's forehead to erase her memory.

"There that should do the trick."

Jin hugs Jun, in happiness. "Mother..."

Alece puts Jackie down and kisses Lei. Lei blinks several times. "Okay..."

Hwoarang whistles. "Heh, somebody's getting lucky, tonight."

Lei glares at Hwoarang. "You did not see anything."

Emilie giggles. "Don't be shy, Lei, Mother loves you..."

Steve nods. "Don't hide your emotions, guv."

Lei sighs. "I'm not hiding anything..."

Jun gives Lei a look. "By the time you tell her it might be too late."

Lei shakes his head. "Jun, I'll tell her soon. I don't feel like telling her this, now!"

Jun nods. "Okay, Wulong. Suit yourself."


	17. Calm Before the Storm

CHAPTER 17 Calm before the Storm

Three weeks have passed since Jackie's kidnapping. Lei was able to arrest Dr. Abel for kidnapping and cruel treatment to his experiments. Alexa was thrown in a psychiatric hospital, separated from her dog, which is at a dog pound at the moment. Jin, Xiaoyu, and Jun all went back to where Jin was raised, to hone their skills against the Dragon Hunters. Hwoarang went back to South Korea to train with Baek. Steve and Emilie went back to England as well, and handed over Lei's files. Lars had gone back to Yggdrasil, vowing not to repeat that same mistake again. So, now all that was left was Lei, Alece, and Jackie. Lei and Alece were both sitting at the dinner table, while Jackie was upstairs sleeping. The two were both discussing important matters concerning Shen and his operation. They were both enjoying some hot tea. Lei takes a sip of his tea.

"It must be rough on her..." Lei mutters.

"Do not vorry she does not remember anything." Alece assured.

"I know... but still... the damage is done... all my fault..."

"Wulong-San do not blame yourself." Alece sips the hot tea with both hands.

"Who else is there to blame? You? So, you want me to say you were the reason why Jackie was kidnapped?"

"Yes, better me, than you..."

"Why?"

"Because I do not vant you to beat up on yourself. It is not good for you..."

Lei understood how Alece felt. "I'm sorry Alece. I just feel liable for what happened to her!"

Alece reached out a hand to hold Lei's massive hand, compared to Alece's slender hand. "I vant to be there for you to hold your hand..." Alece looks lovingly into Lei's almond eyes.

Lei hears a rice-burner pull into the driveway. _ Now who could that be...?_ Lei then takes his attention off the door and stares straight into Alece's glassy pastel green eyes. "I know how you feel... I understand perfectly..." Lei had opened his mouth to speak, but...

"Look who's back Old Man!" Kaitou Wulong Lei, better known as Little Wu, barges in, putting his suitcases down. Lei could see that his son's arm is well. But something was very fishy. Lei sheepishly looked at his illegitimate son. "Um, hello, Little Wu, back so early, hm? Weren't you supposed to be gone for three months, not three weeks?" Lei asked curiously.

Little Wu smirked. "What's the matter? Did I come in at the wrong time?" As usual, a dirty thought crossed his mind. "I know how it is... you're bustin' a move on your cracker!" He points his fingers and laughs at the fact that Alece and Lei are both of different races.

Lei frowns disapprovingly. "It's not what you think! She's only whistling in the dark!"

"I saw you two holding hands!"

"Yes, you did! I'm going to deny it!"

Wu puts both hands in his pockets as he sets down his suitcases. "It happens in a flash. You two hold hands right now, and the next thing you know it... boom, boom! I want you in my room! So we can be together... forever!"

Alece gets exactly what Wu is saying and sighs. "This is absurd."

Lei nods, agreeing with Wu. "Yeah, it happens. In fact that is how both you and Jackie were both conceived. But Alece and I are not interested in a deep and intimate relationship. We are just friends."

Alece looks endearingly into Lei's eyes.

"Okay, I lied. We're a couple."

Little Wu smirked. "How long have you two been together?"

"Three weeks."

"I see..." Wu rubs his chin in thought. "Have you two had sex, yet?"

Alece and Lei both looked at each other and then grimaced at Little Wu's question.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Both Lei and Alece strongly disagreed at the same time.

Wu just laughed quietly. "Alece, you are going to have some real fun with him. He has an extre_"

"WULONG LEI!!! How the hell did you get this information, you perverted boy!"

"Simple. I saw you get down with Pai, some five years ago."

Lei's eyes widened as Alece stared in shock. "Oh, you sick boy, you, why I oughtta'!" Lei gets up to strike at his son, but Alece grabbed his arm and told him to relax, and Lei took his seat. He cleared his throat, to say. "Okay, now let's pretend you never said that. Moving on."

"He ha_"

Lei cut off Little Wu in the middle of his statement. "End of discussion!"

"But_"

"I'm finished! Now, will you tell me what are you doing here, in China?"

The Japanese teen merely let out a loud laugh. "Plain and simple: The Witch is dead." Despite his playful voice, you can tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Lei got up and walked over there to hug his son.

"I'm sorry, Wu..."

Little Wu looks down. "She died of a heart attack, a couple of days ago."

Lei was the younger partner in the relationship between him and Kiko. Lei was merely seven years her junior. Lei was also aware of Kiko's chronic heart disease. Kiko sometimes thought Lei dated her because he felt sorry for her. That wasn't true! He loved her! Luckily, for Little Wu, he inherited his dad's bad traits, such as his lechery, and loud mouth.

"I know what it's like to loose a mother..."

Alece watched as father and son mourned over the loss of the mother. No matter how hard Alece tried to relate to the two, she could not do it. All she could do is give them her sympathy.

"Since my step-father doesn't want to deal with me, he sent me back to Hong-Kong." Wu says, letting go of Lei.

Lei couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I can see why..." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know, I prick you to death!" Little Wu agrees. "But I don't do that to him! You know why, Old Man? Because my step-father is a jackass! He doesn't want do deal with a child that is not even his!"

Lei understood what Wu meant. "Oh... that's cruel..."

"I know! Old Man, are you really my real dad?"

Lei nods. "Yes, I am."

Little Wu jumps in shock. "Really? Prove it!"

"You have my hair, you have my eyes, and my personality, when I was your age."

"Oh, so you are openly saying that you like to watch porno!"

Lei shakes his head. "No! I do not! I never did!!!" There was a pause. "Wait a second... you said you watch porn!?"

Little Wu sighed. "Now why did I have to open my mouth?"

"Answer me!"

Right then Jackie saved Little Wu. She walked down the stairs, yawning. "Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father. Good morning, bumbling idiot."

Lei couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Good morning Jackie."

Little Wu merely smirked. "Heh, good morning, ya' little brat."

Alece looked at Lei. "Do you tolerate this kind of hostility toward each other?"

"No, Alece, they're not being hostile. That's how brothers and sisters act. It's perfectly normal."

"Are you sure?" Alece asks, pointing at Jackie and Wu who both got into their neutral fighting stances. Lei rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Let them fight. If it gets out of hand, I'll stop them."

Alece nods. "Okay... if you say so..."

The two siblings began to fight, blocking each other's blows. Jackie aims a High and Low kick to have Wu block both kicks, and he aims a powerful punch down on her head, and Jackie catches the fist. She tries to toss him, but Wu resists and kicks her knee. Jackie jumps to use Cannonball. Wu quickly goes into Drunken Fist to dodge that incoming blow. Little Wu was just about to use his Drunken Uppercut, but Jackie knocks him down, with a reverse Rave Spin Kick, going into Snake. Little Wu gets up raising his hands up in the air.

"Okay, I give, you can watch TV." Little Wu surrenders.

Jackie smiled as she relaxed. The two rushed to sit on the couch and Jackie turned to watch her favorite cartoon show. Little Wu sat down and sighed.

"See? I told you they can deal with it!" Lei scoffs.

"Vow... that's a good way to settle an argument." Alece agreed.

Once at home, Alece was in for a rude awakening. Bryan fury banged her door down. He ties her up to a chair, with chains. Alece did struggle as Bryan chained her down, but just as Lei told her, Bryan is inhumanly strong. He had another chain in his hand threatening to hit her, with it if she angered him.

"Now, let me ask you this, little miss traitor, who the hell do you work for?" Bryan asks.

Alece gulped. "Shen."

"WRONG!!" He whips Alece with the chain.

Alece screams in agony. "I do... I am serious..."

Bryan whips her again. "Then what are you doing with that pansy?"

Alece yelps. Bryan loved that sound. She made that sound when ever he hurt her. That was one thing he loved about that woman. Her cries of pain. He'd hurt her again to hear her scream out his name. But he knew he couldn't get carried away with that.

"I am a spy... I am pretending to date him..."

"Really? Then why did you tell him all about us, then?"

"UNH!!" Alece was hit. "Bryan, you vant the truth, do you?"

He nods. "Exactly. I want the truth so I can determine whether or not I should kill you..."

Alece, bleeding badly, looks up. "Fine. I fell in love vith Wulong-San, okay..."

Bryan glared at her. "What?"

Alece was glad he didn't hit her that time. "Look Bryan, I retired. I do not vish to kill. I only vant live in peace vith Wulong-San for the rest of my life."

Bryan growled angrily as he snapped the chains in his hands. "How dare you?"

"Bryan, I love him..."

"Stupid woman!!" Bryan furiously punches Alece in the face. He knocks her in the face, and she goes flying into the wall. It makes a huge crater as she falls on to the ground, unconscious, as the legs to her chair broke. Bryan sighs and calls Shen. "Sir, it appears that Alece has indeed betrayed us."

Shen grins. "I knew it... now tell her to bring Lei with her if she wants to live."

"Uh, sir, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I knocked her out."

Shen felt like crushing the phone right then and there. "OH!!! YOU IDIOT!!!" He lets out a heavy exhale. "Leave her! I'll call her later!" Shen hung up, as Bryan decided to leave the unconscious Alece, lying there on the floor. She lies, there motionlessly, all chained up. A few hours later, Lei stops by. He had just wanted to say hello to her. He has her keys, and decided to unlock the apartment door, to find Alece, unconscious, chained up to a broken chair. She was banged up pretty good, and Lei saw a huge crater in the wall. Lei had assumed the worst of things. He crouched over to try and wake her up. He managed to untie her, but she was still unconscious. Lei knew what he had to do. He was just about to pick up the phone, when it rang. Left with no choice, he answered it.

"Hello, you have reached Alece's residence. I'm sorry she can't come to the phone right now, but can I leave a message?"

The man on the other line laughed. "Detective Wulong, you are just the man I want to talk to."

Lei's eyes widened as he recognized the voice on the other line. "Chi Shen..."

He laughed. "So, Detective, what's it gonna be? Her life depends on your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Now, you see, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse. Alece here is going to die! My assassins will kill her in no time!"

Lei gripped the phone. "What do you want from me?"

"Now, if you want Alece to live, have her show up, with you."

"And, what if I don't?"

"She dies... with you..."

Lei gulped. This was an offer he could not refuse. Lei listened for more details. "Okay, I'm listening."

Shen gave Lei the details of when and where to meet his father. Lei hung up the phone and put his full attention back to Alece. He sees that she is trying to get up, and Lei helps her up.

"Wulong-San, they are going to kill you..."

_Since the day I first met you..._

_you've always been in my heart..._

Lei nods. "I know... If it means saving your life, I will gladly die for your safety..."

_I feel you near me when I close my eyes.._

_Just like a sweet dream, your love is with me..._

_I know that you were in my heart all along..._

Alece screams. "No, Wulong-San, you cannot do this!"

_Your love is with me..._

_My dear friend..._

_And so I hold you close to my heart..._

Lei rubs Alece's head, soothing her. "Don't worry, Alece, I have a back up plan... that will save both you and I."

_And hope this feeling will never end..._

_I know that love is in my heart..._

Alece looks up. "If you die, I am going vith you..."

_And though I know that we will never be apart..._

"So our souls will never be apart."

_Your love is with me..._

_Where ever I go..._

_You'll always be right here in my heart..._

Alece and Lei both savored this moment they had together. They had eye contact for a long time. Alece then closed her eyes, to give Lei the permission to kiss her. Lei, as if he read her thoughts, took his left fist and pushes her hair back. He closes his eyes as the two then shared a magical kiss. Alece's passionate flames engulfed the electric shock waves radiating from Lei. The two then finally let go of this embrace. Lei finally sighed heavily.

"Wow..."

"I know..." Alece says.

Lei smiles. "Now, we better get moving. Shen said to meet us two hours from now."

Alece nodded in understanding, as she followed Lei to his car.


	18. Deception

CHAPTER 18 Deception

"There! The Old Man! He's got his slut with him, too!" Little Wu pointed at Lei, holding Alece's arm. Alece looked like she had been right-hooked! Jackie sighed, telling Wu that maybe he's taking her to the hospital. Little Wu and Jackie were both in his black 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR, parked behind Lei's piece of crap Camry. Lei fastened Alece's seatbelt and took off into the night. Little Wu noticed Lei was driving in the wrong direction to go to the hospital. Little Wu watched Lei drive by, and decided to follow him, with no lights. Thankfully, Wu's car is black, and so it blended in with the night. This was a long two-hour drive. Jackie watched as Wu drove.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Wu..." Jackie complains.

"Just shut up and let me drive."

"Fine, suit yourself." Jackie crosses her arms in disappointment.

Lei drove up to the gate of Shen's house. He waited for the gate to open and meet with Shen to discuss some important matters. There he was, with Nina and Bryan standing in the courtyard of the house. The two were both armed with a weapon and Shen looked very stern.  
"So, you've finally come..." Shen smiles evilly.  
"Now, what is it?" Lei barked authoritively.

Nina fired a gunshot at Alece's heart, while Bryan shot a rocket at the two. Lei jumps in front of Alece, to take the damage into his gut. They were knocked down on the ground and could barely stand up. Shen slowly walked up to the panting Russian.  
"Now let me ask you one more time, whose side are you on?"  
"I'm... with Wulong-San..." Alece heaved.  
"Well, I like that. You're so devoted to the man you love, you're willing to die for him..." Shen drew out his revolver and aimed it Alece's head.  
"No she doesn't. Alece has nothing to do with me! Just kill me and have it over with..." Lei interfered as he stood in Shen's way. Shen withdrew his weapon and laughed evilly.  
"Fu Mie, we meet again..."  
"I don't know who the heck you are, but you seem to know who I am. Whoever you are, I will not show mercy..." Lei didn't catch on who Shen was at first, but when he did, he frowned.  
"Father, how many times do I have to tell you not to abuse your child? You know you could get arrested for it."  
"It is different if the child is a murder. In order to stop the murder from killing other people, the parent must kill the child before he kills anymore people."  
"However, the child can just develop the killing fever from a bad father figure. I will never forget that face who neglected me as a child. The face who abandoned me at the side of a road. The face who lied to my mother. The face who shot me. I never forget that face. Even if it is all scarred up, I never forget it."

"I never forget the monster who killed my wife! I never forget the monster who ruined my face! I never forget the monster who killed my eldest son! I never forget the monster who murdered everyone in the neighborhood."

Lei's brows furrowed. "And of course, I never forget the face who attempted to kill my girlfriend! I will never forgive you!"  
Lei's body began to build up in static, but Nina continuously shot Lei until the static stopped building. Lei collapsed on the ground. Alece ran to check his pulse, but there was no pulse.  
"No! Wulong-San! Don't die!" Alece began to cry.  
"Now, to put you out of your misery..." Shen pointed his gun at Lei's head. "Goodnight."  
"Don't do it!"  
"Alece, I know this will hurt, but trust me, you will thank me in the future."  
Shen fired his gun successfully, but Alece took the blow. He then ordered Bryan and Nina to finish Alece off. Alece screamed as they fired, and was soon to meet her doom, with Lei. She falls over, bleeding heavily, falling on top of Lei. She saw that the two were finally dead. He then walks away, and leaves the two star-crossed lovers to rot on his lawn. However, they were still alive, breathing.

Lei used the last of his breath to tell Alece something she needed to know before they died.

"I love you..." He whispers.

Alece smiled. "I love you, too..." The two then dropped right then.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Little Wu witnessed the whole event. Jackie cried as Little Wu got out his cell phone to dial the ambulance. He was the only person who knew Lei was still alive.

_You can't kill the Old Man, he's a god!_

When the ambulances arrived on the scene... Lei and Alece were both immediately life-flighted to the hospital. They were also immediately admitted to surgery at the same time. Jackie and Little Wu both waited for the results of their surgery to be announced. Little Wu looked over to Jackie, who was crying.

"Father... why did he have to die?"

Little Wu hit his sister in the head. "What! You think the Old Man is dead!!!?"

"It's over Wu, he's gone forever... just like Alece..."

"Quit the pessimism, Jackie! The Old Man will live another day, with his hooker!"

Jackie looks up, eyes full of anger. "What makes you think that, Mr. He's all that?"

"I just know... trust me, I would know if the Old Man is dead... he's still alive."

"How can he survive that?"

"I don't know, but trust me, he's been through worse..."

"Alright, Wu, I'll take your word for it, just this once..."

Once the surgery was complete, the doctors both put their beds in the same room next to each other. It was apparent that the two were couples. They thought it would be best if the two aren't separated. They might recover faster, knowing that they're together. One of the doctors walk over to both Wu and Jackie.

"Jackie, Wulong, it appears that both your parents are alive and well. The operation was complete."

Jackie smiled as she hugged Wu. "You were right!! I can't believe it!!!"

Shen heard the news and sighs. "Hm! That monster lived another day!"

Bryan cocked his shotgun. "So, sir, you want me to kill him?"

"No, Bryan, I have some plans in store just for you..." Shen smiles evilly as one of his snakes slither around him. "The time will be soon, before the cobra will rise and reveal itself!"

Bryan smiles. "Good, I love my prey alive! It makes things interesting!"

"Now, as soon as that monster and that traitor get out of the hospital, I want you to wreak havoc onto the city."

The cyborg laughed evilly. "I love it!" How he yearned to fight Lei again, and to hear Alece's screams once more! Those two things brought back memories he lost, before his death. Bryan steps away and Nina was left in the room, with Shen.

"Nina, supervise him and make sure he doesn't strike until Lei and Alece are well."

"Yes sir." Nina salutes. 


End file.
